Alice's Turn
by ChillyRilly
Summary: Sequel to Alice's Choice! All is believed to be well at last in the land when Stayne takes a disastrous step to achieve rule over all. Alice might just need a certain Hatter's help with this one. HatterxAlice, of course.
1. Wicked Planning

**Welcome! This is my action-packed sequel to ****Alice's Choice****! Needless to say, you're probably gonna want to read that first, or else you shall be incredibly confused, believe me. At first, I was a tad bit wary of doing this for the fear of changing my readers' **_**valuable **_**opinions, but then I thought 'what the hay' and here we are. I'll try my best to steadily update, so thank you, and enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: NO. I still own nothing of AiW. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "James Bond" - Scouting for Girls**

. . . . .

The rain was thick and the thunder loud as it rolled about the Outlands. The few trees that _could _exist there were arching dangerously in the high winds. The flyaway sand whipped at the calloused faces of the retreating army, the steps of the men-if you could call them that-all ungainly, due to the fact that they kept slipping and sliding in the mud-like ground.

Stayne thought, rather confidently, of course, that he was leading them in the right direction. Every few steps or so a lightning bolt would light their path. This would normally be beneficial to them, but not today, for the lightning came with buckets of rain as the angels poured it down upon them.

Did they deserve it, the angels' fury? Stayne couldn't answer that one himself. Not at this time, anyhow. He had just watched his rotten Red Queen's murder. No, he wasn't upset nor was he angry. She was just a pitiful and desolate child when it came right down to it.

No, he was angry at the fact that this army of trolls and monstrous creatures was now _his _to attain to and his alone. He hadn't even been able to do battle with the White Army, let alone conquer the whole of the land. He'd been forced to retreat and he could still hear the cheering of the giddy Whites behind him, although they were blown out of earshot miles ago.

Finally, they came across the trapdoor under the leafless tree. The door was rattling from the wind's strength, but it would hold, surely.

Stayne forced it open and leaped inside, and for once in his life, was thankful for the unnatural heat of the tunnels. As his fellow soldiers, no, as his _troops _clambered down into the hole behind him he made way for the area where the Red Queen had slept.

She'd had three of her strongest warriors dig her a place to sleep, the size of a large closet. She'd made, well, she _herself_ had not made the bed, but she'd had someone go out to the wilderness for her and collect a large bundle of leaves and brushes for her to lay on. The creature might've lost its arm out there, but it had still gotten a good amount of leaves, so it received a well-earned pat on the back.

He'd slept in the tunnel outside of here, but the bed was now his.

He sighed, running a gloved hand through his filthy hair and turned around.

All of his troops were now in the tunnels and standing there, staring at him, probably awaiting orders.

"What?" he asked angrily. A few of them shifted their feet. "What do you want?"

"Well, Knave, lookie here. . . " said an unnaturally Sothern-sounding vulture. "That Red Queen of yers promised us freedom, yeh?" He looked around himself and a few agreed with him. "Well, Knave, lookie here cuz we still want that there freedom." He finished with a nod.

He looked around at all their faces. They were all agreed on this. Stayne wondered if they'd all talked this over or if it was simply a matter so plainly obvious that it didn't need discussing.

Stayne had just started thinking about leaving in the middle of that night when a red-eyed and thick-boned creature spoke to him. "Don't you think," he said in a low growl, "that you could possibly run away. We've got a night watch, Knave. And to be honest," he added, looking around at all his fellow miseries, "I think we could manage taking you on." A few cheers sounded and echoed throughout the tunnel.

Stayne swallowed uncomfortably. They were right. He could be the best swordsman alive, but he wouldn't make it out that way if he attempted a dash.

So what to do with the cretins?

He was sure that plenty of them secretly wished for him to try to leave, so that when he was dead, they could take over. Predictably, a fight would ensue and they'd all kill each other off. That seemed like a good idea, if you didn't count Stayne's death. But he did.

What if he promised to lead them out to a (nonexistent) battle? They'd charge and run and be so distracted by their bloodlust that Stayne could possibly slip out of sight. The Outlands were so vast and he was only one man, surely he could hide. . . away. . .from them. . .

. . . Hide?

Hide!

Surely, Stayne wasn't losing his touch! Since when had his own thirst for bloodlust gotten so low? Instead of charging into nothing, why didn't he charge into _something? _He could train this horribly unorganized army into something great and use it to his advantage! He could take whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted with just the use of a proper army!

And what _did _Stayne want at the moment?

He looked down at himself, to the confusion of those watching, waiting, for him. Stayne was completely covered in filth. His layer of grime was so thick that even if Stayne rubbed some of the dirt off, he still couldn't get to the skin that lay somewhere underneath.

He wanted to be treated like a King, for that was what he deserved. He had spent the longest of hours being tortured. He had spent the longest of time being Iracebeth of Crims's lackey Knave. That should be considered torture itself.

There was truly only one plausible way of getting what he wanted. There was only one way to get back at anyone and anything that had ever defied him. Or, _them, _as he would soon tell his soldiers-to-be.

And that was Revenge.

He slowly started to grin, a wicked gleam in his eye. His troops recognized that gleam, for they had seen it multiple times before. Their new leader was already formulating the wickedest of plans.

. . . . .

**Insanity: AND WE'RE BACK, BABY!**

** Rachel: This chapter was too short for my taste.**

** Insanity: Celebrate now, critique later.**

** Rachel: WOO HOOOO!**


	2. We Share the Moon

**Thank you for the Reviews and for checking out my story! Second chapter, right down there.**

** Disclaimer: There once was a stealer and he couldn't be meaner! He stole the others' credit, but he soon learned to regret it! What is the lesson? Don't be messin'!**

** Inspirational Song: "Believe in Love" - Hello Hollywood**

. . . . .

Alice Kingsleigh was swinging back and forth in the moonlight, her arm dangling over the edge of her favorite resting place. Not too far from the Tea Party stood a massive flower with red petals the exact size of hammocks. It didn't mind Alice laying there, so whenever it saw the Champion walk near, it straightened itself out in order to make her resting all the more comfortable. There was a single gap opening up to the sky that the surrounding trees had made for her. The moon resided there, suspending itself in midair. Alice gazed at it dreamily, recalling her past month, the best month of her entire life, to herself.

Since Time didn't have to slow things down for anyone anymore, they only had Tea Parties at three o'clock in the afternoon. That is, of course, unless the March Hare spontaneously called for another, which he had absolutely done quite a few times. None of them minded. Hatter had said it himself: "You would think," he had mentioned on an exceptionally sunny day, "that I'd tire of tea parties after all these years of being at an ever-constant one! But no, no, I suppose I'm just too fond of tea!"

Alice had giggled at him then, earning his famous gap-toothed grin.

They'd even repainted the March Hare's house, it being Alice's idea. It had definitely seen better days and she thought Thackery deserved himself the most extraordinary-looking abode. They'd all agreed heartedly and wanted to paint it the very day she brought it up. Hatter, being the whimsical hatter he was, of course, had all the paint they needed at his own house. Alice had been delighted to finally see it and was purely in awe at its stature. The house itself was shaped like a hat and was made of a dark, rich wood. The inside was engorged with articles of cloth for hats and clothing. Seemingly random knick knacks stood all about the place. Alice had predicted correctly that the kitchen would be most bare, after all those years only drinking tea and eating cakes at the Tea Party.

Painting the house itself was perhaps the funniest thing Alice had ever experienced. They got half the paint on themselves and not because they weren't careful enough. It had been the Part Two to their cake fight they'd had over a month ago. As a joke, everyone had thrown the blue paint at Alice. Of course, she couldn't let them get away clean from that, now could she?

In the end, the March Hare's house was transformed into a magnificent, multi-color home with slightly blue-painted bushes. (Alice had been kneeling in front of the bushes at the time of impact.)

She could see the red windmills over the tops of the trees from where she was laying now and laughed to herself, remembering how Hatter had climbed up to paint them. He'd plainly told Alice with the most serious expression on his face that if he didn't make it back down, she could have his hat. He then bestowed the hat itself to her. She struggled to stifle a laugh as he turned back around and jumped on the windowsill.

Hatter was definitely proving to be the best of. . . Well, he was definitely more than a friend. . . So. . . Erm. . .

Alice's brow furrowed. What was she to call the Hatter? He hadn't exactly asked to court her, yet they were acting exactly so. And Mally and Thack, sometimes Chess, seemed to always be around, so Alice and Hatter couldn't talk it over. In fact, Alice realized, they hadn't been doing too much on their own, at all. Nothing. . . more-than-friend-like, that is.

Could it be his love for her was only a delusion? Alice didn't even have to question the feelings she had for him, but what of his for hers? Perhaps Hatter had only obliged to Alice's wants because they had only just gotten out of a life-death situation. She knew from experience that any extreme situation could certainly make one quite flighty, but they had gotten together _after t_heir battle against the Red Queen. Alice sighed. And men thought women were confusing?

As for the Red Queen, well, none too many cared for her, so they were quite fine with her death. She couldn't say the same for her sister, Mirana the White Queen. Something had changed within her the day she watched her sister die. The last words she had spoken to her sister were those of banishment. Alice secretly thought it was a mystery itself that Stayne hadn't killed her in the Outlands.

And Stayne was still out there. She wasn't sure if he had given up all efforts (which she found unlikely) or if he was plotting something again, even more sinister than before. If he was, Alice couldn't even imagine what that'd be. And that was saying something.

Alice heard a twig snap.

She remained utterly still, ready to jump up at any given moment. What if, speak of the Devil, Stayne was already and right-

"So this is where you wandered off to."

Alice gasped and sat up quickly at the deep voice, only to see Hatter walking up to her from behind a buttonberry bush. He carried his famous hat in his hands, revealing his fiery orange hair, and strode forward with poise. He smiled at her, his eyes a soft green. "Did I scare you?"

Alice shook her head. "Of course not."

Her smile must've given her away. He chuckled at her and sat in a petal a bit below her, but off to the side a bit so as they could see each other clearly. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He grinned at the challenge. "I was making a hat when I remembered that I left my best pair of scissors, the red ones, you know, here. So I came back for them," his grin grew, "when I thought I caught a shade of blue peeking at me through the trees." He raised his brow at her blue silk nightdress.

She blushed. "That still doesn't explain why you weren't sleeping," she said quietly.

His grin slowly faded away and his eyes gave her that faraway look she feared so much. "The nightmares, Alice," he whispered. "I don't like them."

Alice reached down and took his hand, finding his eyes again. "I can't imagine you would. I'm sorry." Her eyes hardened. "And it's not your fault, you know that."

There was never really anything more to say on this topic than that. When Hatter had first come to Alice about his nightmares, which were essentially memories of the day his entire clan had died, Alice was close to tears. Of course, she would never question him about the event, but then, what could you say when the topic was brought up? What words of comfort could you say to a man who had lost his whole family?

Alice squeezed his hand and looked back up at the moon. "I come out here each night," she said softly, "to look at the moon. Because I know that the moon is the one thing my family can see with me. That's the one thing our two worlds share." She looked back at Hatter, who was gazing at her curiously. "The moon."

Hatter shook his head. "One of two," he corrected. At Alice's curious expression, he explained. "One of two things we share. The moon _and_ you." He smiled softly.

Alice's eyes shone in the moonlight. "Yes. Me, too."

They both lay there in their hammocks for a moment or two, simply staring at the moon, remembering the families they had both lost. For Hatter it was a matter of death, destruction, and loss. For Alice, it was a matter of never seeing her family again, even when she knew they were walking around right above her head. Alice sighed.

"How long do you think it's been? Up there?"

Hatter looked at the blonde in the next hammock over. She was biting her lip, staring at the moon as if her family were standing upon it.

"I- I really wouldn't know."

Alice nodded and her lower lip quivered. "Do you think. . . they miss me?"

Hatter's eyes widened in alarm. He leaned on one elbow to get a better look at her. "Alice! How could-! What makes you think your family doesn't miss you?"

"Well," she said just as softly, "it felt like I was mostly an inconvenience to my mother if anything. I know Margaret probably misses me, though," she pondered. "Perhaps Lord Ascot. . . ? Yes, he would."

Hatter was mortified. "You have to think. . . over. . . who would miss you. . .?"

Alice nodded, confused at his tone. "They never really accepted who I was, Hatter. I was the black sheep of their whole society. I was practically an outcast. Not too many people would ever try to befriend to me."

"That's frumious!" Hatter's eyes suddenly burned, catching Alice off guard. "Alice, yer the Champion of Underland. Yer ten times bettea than any o' the sticklers up there." He indicated the Otherworld by looking up at the sky. "They'd all bae lucky tea have yea up there."

Alice rolled onto her side and placed one hand on his cheek, tightening the hold of his hand with the other. "Hatter, it's okay! It's okay, it's alright. . ." she cooed. Hatter closed his eyes, still fuming a bit. He took a few deep breaths and began to calm himself.

His mad fits occurred less and less often, but when they did happen, they were a little harder to get rid of. Hatter had noticed it, too, and said it was because the Madness was getting angrier with him and that Madness was growing tired of so much Happiness. Alice didn't like how the mad fits were becoming more troublesome than usual, but Hatter said this was good. He thought they were finally beating Madness with their Happiness and that it was all thanks to Alice. Needless to say, Alice had been as red as a beet.

Hatter finally exhaled and opened his green eyes to smile at her. "Aye love yea."

"Aye love yea, too," she mimicked.

Hatter chuckled and leaned in to kiss her soft lips before falling back on the red hammock with a deep sigh. Containing the Madness was really wearing him out nowadays. Alice would have to tell Chess to take a break from his shenanigans for a bit.

"Tired?" He nodded. "You should probably just spend the rest of the night here, then. Wouldn't want you passing out halfway to your house."

He nodded again. "Night, Alice."

Alice frowned at his sudden and extremely tired tone. "Night, Hatter."

And together, the milliner and the maiden fell asleep.

. . . . .

**Rachel: We would like to take the time to mention something.**

** Insanity: We know a lot of people, after having Alice and Hatter proclaim their love to each other, start calling Hatter 'Tarrant'.**

** Rachel: We realize this is his name, but almost everyone (Alice included) has always called him Hatter, so we don't see why we should start now.**

** Insanity: Imagine having being called a nickname all your life, making out with someone, and then being called something different from that point out.**

** Rachel: Thanks for the visual.**


	3. Oraculum's Newest Disaster

**Yola, mah peeps. Thanks for clicking on the doo-hickey leading you to Chapter Three! You have no idea how much I appreciate your care and loyalty to R&R-ing.**

** Disclaimer: I oWn NoThInG oF aLiCe In WoNdErLaNd. UnFoRtUnAteLy.**

** Inspirational Song: "Viva La Vida" - Coldplay**

. . . . .

"How do you reckon we wake 'em?"

"Do you reckon we wake 'em?"

"We was told to wake 'em!"

"No, we was told to _bring _'em!"

"How do we _bring_ 'em if we don't _wake_ 'em?"

"Fine, you wake 'em!"

"Contrariwise, you wake 'em!"

"Let us wake 'em together!"

Alice assumed she was dreaming the whole conversation, for she knew she was happily slumbering away in a nice, warm, red petal of a flower. She sighed comfortably and curled into a tight ball, sighing in complete content.

That is, until she could feel four big arms shaking her as roughly as you would a ragdoll.

"Wakie! Wakie!"

Alice groaned and slapped something, wincing away the unwelcome outbursts. She heard a gasp and the shaking worsened. Alice opened her eyes to see Tweedledee and Tweedledum, with a red forehead, glaring at her with combined concentration. Alice saw that they were balancing themselves dangerously on a wimpy leaf next to her. _"Wakie," _they said together.

"Fine. I'm _awakie_," she said irritably. They nodded to themselves and hopped off their leaf and began to stare at her. Alice's brow furrowed as she looked down at the lucky and still-sleeping Hatter. His mouth was wide open and was clutching his hat tightly. "Aren't you going to wake Hatter, too?"

They shook their heads in unison vigorously. "No way, no how." "Too dangerous."

"Alright then. . . " Confused, Alice leaned over the edge of her petal and prodded Hatter's middle. "Hatter. Wake up." His nose might've twitched a bit, but other than that he did not move. "Hatter." Alice grabbed his shoulders and rattled him a bit. "Hatter!" By Underland, he could've been dead for all the reaction he gave.

The Tweedles looked at each other worriedly as Alice's rattling increased in determination. "Er, Alice. . . " "Might not be beneficial. . . "

"Hatter!" she screamed in his face. The Tweedles gasped and Alice smiled in glee for only a moment as his eyes opened wide. Her smile vanished as quickly as he sat up, bonking her head with his own, and screamed, _"Whatdya want, yer great broomish-"_ He shut up at impact with Alice's head. "Ow."

Alice rubbed her head. "'Ow' is right," she muttered.

Hatter's green eyes widened in shock. "Alice! So sorry! I didn't know it was you, of course I didn't know it was you, how could I know it was you? If you would think I thought it was you, you are _greatly mistaken_, for I would never, _ever, _do that to you by choice and I'm so very-"

Tweedledee smacked him on the head with a stick.

"Thank you."

"Any time."

Alice turned to the Tweedles now, accusation in her tone. "Why'd you wake us up?"  
>Her brow furrowed. "And how'd you know where we were?"<p>

"We was told to bring you, but we firstly had to wake you," Tweedledee plainly stated.

"We was also told where to find you, and in that order," Tweedledum added.

"Precisely," they finished together.

Hatter placed his hat on his head and turned to put his feet on the ground, now using his petal as a chair. "Who told you to bring us to where?"

"Absolem!" they exclaimed. "To his favorite mushroom, of course!"

Hatter had a perplexed look his face. "Why? We visited him a few days ago." Alice nodded in agreement.

Tweedledum opened his mouth as if to answer, then shut it with a confused look his face. "Don't know," Tweedledee supplied.

"But we have to initiate the _bringing_."

"That we do."

"Let us hurry on our way!"

Tweedledee jumped back up on the leaf and balanced himself on it once again. He then grabbed Alice's arm and hurtled her over the edge of her petal. Tweedledee bounced off the leaf with ease while as Alice fell off with a high-pitched yelp and landed comfortably on Hatter's lap. Evidently, the landing wasn't comfortable for Hatter, because he winced painfully and gave a low groan, leaning forward. Alice blushed with realization and quickly jumped off Hatter, who was now limping off of his petal. He buckled at the knees.

"Yes, let's hurry on now," he gasped in a high pitch.

. . . . .

"I'm still very sorry."

"I'm alright, Alice."

"Now you are, you mean."

"Be as it may, I am now alright."

"I'm sorry."

Hatter sighed and held Alice's hand as the Tweedles quickly sped ahead of them, practically dragging them behind them by their shirtsleeves. They had again and predictably insisted to escort them by the only way they knew how, which was forcibly. She should've been thankful, though, for she knew they'd go much faster if they didn't have to watch where they stepped. Some of these mushrooms were homes to little critters.

They were already making their way through the red and blue Mushroom Forest. It wasn't exactly a forest to them at that moment, though. Sure, it had been intimidating to Alice when she was only a mere few inches tall, but at her full height it was nothing. The surrounding trees kept the mushrooms safe and protected for the most part.

Alice could've sworn she smelled the prickly scent of Absolem's hookah smoke and squeezed Hatter's hand. He looked over at her and smiled.

She knew they were there once the mushrooms started to space themselves farther apart until they left a small circle of open space in front of the largest mushroom of the entire field. It was tall, red, and succulent. Atop the mushroom perched an elegantly blue butterfly smoking a hookah. Absolem took flight and hovered in front of Alice's face. "About time," he drawled. Yet his eyes twinkled kindly at hers, his left through his monocle. He blew smoke into Alice's face, causing her to cough and blow the smoke away.

"Absolem, one of these days I'm going to catch a lung disease and you will have a very unhappy Alice in front of you."

The Tweedles finally let go of the two of them. Hatter chuckled and flung his arm around Alice. "And to what do we owe this pleasure today, Absolem?" His brow furrowed. "Although, it is rather early and I could've done without the"-he glanced at Alice-"certainly _different_ wake-up call." Alice blushed.

"I didn't summon for you here on pleasurable circumstances today, Tarrant. I'm afraid I have some shaking news. And not of the good kind, either."

Alice sighed, dreading what was soon to meet her anxious ears. "Why," she began wearily. "Why, I ask you, can we not go _two months _without fault?" she asked roughly.

Absolem took the Oraculum out from behind him. "Either because Underland does not wish for our lives to be easy or we are simply destined to deal with troubles. In any case, we have more important matters to cope with as of this moment and shan't waste time on small talk."

He fluttered back down on his mushroom. "Tweedles." They straightened as Absolem identified them. "Thank you for assisting me. You may now continue your interrupted game of tag." The Tweedles both nodded importantly, waved their goodbyes at Alice and Hatter, and commenced their running off screaming. Alice raised a single brow at the two lovely boys.

Absolem glanced back at Hatter and Alice. "Unroll the Oraculum."

Hatter pulled at the left and Alice at the right, presenting the open Oraculum to the trio. The two kneeled down, making sure not to crush anything or anyone. They peered at the aged paper with determination for a few long and tense moments until Hatter spoke up.

"I don't know what we're looking at." Alice nodded in agreement.

Absolem sighed and landed lightly on the image shown on the Oraculum. "I told you, it's very bad news! This could mean so many things, all of them very bad, indeed! It's never occurred before. I would know, being the one creature Time has chosen to ignore." His tone had turned bitter and tired, causing Alice to curiously look up at him. He met her gaze and shook his head. She thought she heard him mutter, "Doesn't matter. . . Stupid girl. . . "

"Absolem," Hatter said. "I am afraid I'm still not completely sure of what the image is."

The said image consisted of a single, large mirror leaning against a wall. It had been shattered by some unknown, blunt object. A sizzling hole took place in the center of the thing, the glass around it completely shattered and spilling onto the floor in a heap of glitters. The curious thing, to Alice, at least, was that the mirror was fairly familiar to her and was under the impression that it was no ordinary mirror. She assumed it had held an eternal and powerful magic. Mirrors were usually broken cleanly, or else shattered to pieces.

This one had a steaming, black hole in the center.

"How'd it break?" Alice asked in a wary tone.

Absolem sighed yet again. "It hasn't happened yet, you stupid girl. This is the Oraculum."

"Oh. Right."

"But I am glad that you see the evident problem here," he congratulated. A rare thing from this butterfly.

Hatter's brow furrowed as leaned back on his heels, looking at Absolem. "I'm afraid I do not see the problem. Other than the fact that this mirror has been broken, which means seven years' bad luck for someone. Poor lad." He frowned.

"I wouldn't waste time pitying this person, Tarrant. The mirror has obviously been broken by force and the breaker had, or will have, ill intentions. This is no ordinary mirror."

Alice gasped. "This is the Looking Glass."

SWOOMPH. "I daresay you are correct, love."

Alice looked behind her for the owner of the new voice. Chessur's floating head suspended in the air all on its own a mere foot away. He grinned at her, which wasn't surprising considering the grin was as attached to his face as were his eyeballs. Then again, Alice had seen his head without those, too.

Hatter growled at the cat with shaking fists. "This doesn' concern yae."

Absolem frowned thoughtfully. "I didn't know you were there."

Chessur's eyes twinkled. "Worried you're losing your touch, old friend?"

Absolem's expression tightened. "Never. Mild irritation is all."

Alice stifled a giggle and earned a look of pleasure from the cat and one of disdain from the butterfly. She shrugged at them before looking at the red-eyed Hatter. "When will you learn that we can truly trust Chessur? He's only _saved your life_ and helped me a great deal throughout all my time here." Hatter looked down shamefacedly. Alice continued. "And that includes the time he comforted me when you were being kept prisoner by the Red Queen's wrath. He's on our side and I would trust him with my life. You should, too, being as you wouldn't have it without him."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Absolem nod appreciatively and Chessur give her a look of pure admiration. She could've sworn his eyes looked a little misty, but he blinked and the thought was gone.

"Aye, Alice," Hatter said, looking up at her with soft green eyes. "Yer right." He looked at Chess. "Sorry."

Chess nodded. "Quite right, Tarrant."

"Yes, yes, we're all nice and friendly," Absolem exasperated. "But we really must get ourselves on to Marmoreal. And soon. The Looking Glass is predicted to break a day from now and the White Queen is still unaware." Hatter and Alice gasped, Chessur's eyes only widening.

Absolem's gaze settled on her. "I suspect the Queen will want her Champion on hand at this time, so you will send her this message. But first I'd like to have little chat with you." He glared at Hatter and Chess, obviously indicating their desired departure.

Alice swallowed as Chessur disappeared with a "Be back soon," and Hatter glumly walked away from Alice. She glanced at the butterfly that was staring at her with the eyes that had intimidated so many others. Alice included.

. . . . .

** Insanity: You know, it's not like the butterfly could do her any physical harm. Keyword being 'butterfly'.**

** Rachel: I don't believe she's worried about being **_**physically **_**harmed, at any rate.**

** Insanity: Was that a slightly disguised hint as to what's in store for the next chapter?**

** Rachel: Anything is possible. ;)**


	4. A Butterfly's Tale and a Situation

** Sorry 'bout the longer wait, I wanted to type a little something up for Alice in Wonderland's Writing Challenges forum. Fun, fun, and all, but of course I can't leave you guys hanging! So without further a due, Chapter Four, right down there for ya.**

** Disclaimer: One of these days, maybe, but as of this moment I own nothing of AiW.**

** Inspirational Song: "Yesterday" - Beatles**

. . . . .

Absolem didn't say anything for a while. He stared at her intently, sure, but didn't say a word for at least a minute or two. Slowly, he took a puff from his hookah, eyes still trained on Alice.

She could stand it no longer. "What-"

"Do you have _any_ limits at _all_, Alice?"

Alice's brow furrowed. "In what way?"

He gave her his 'you-are-such-a-stupid-girl-how-could-you-be-our-Champion' look, causing Alice to blush. "Limits. As in, how far you will go before you stop."

"I know what limits are! I just don't understand what certain limits you're talking about, is all." Alice folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't a complete idiot. Or an idiot, in general.

Absolem might've disagreed, but he didn't voice it (for once). "I'm talking about how far you'll go when it comes to being Underland's Champion before you either wear yourself out or decide that things have become too rough for you." His words might've come off as rude, but if anything, his tone was. . . worried. Protective, even.

Alice sensed this, but couldn't help but feeling slightly offended. "Is it because I'm an Otherworlder you think I'm not capable of danger?"

Absolem shook his head, looking at the trees behind her.

"Because if you by any chance have forgotten, I was the one who slew the Jabberwocky. I was the one who fought off Hamish a month ago before I brought him back to his senses." She was getting worked up now. "I was the one who decided to come back to Underland on her own!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Absolem said briskly. "But if you do recall, you only managed to kill the Jabberwocky with the power the Vorpal Sword gave you. Hamish was also an Otherworlder, like you." Alice's eyes narrowed dangerously, but Absolem sped on before she could interrupt. "But despite what you are thinking, I am not questioning your willpower by the fact that you can't handle yourself in a hazardous situation. I do not care that you came from the Otherworld."

Alice sighed, exasperated. "Then what are you getting at?"

"You have to start making choices that ensure _your _safety! What if _you _were the next one to get your head hacked off, stupid girl? What if it was _your_ heart that was soon to be stabbed?" Absolem threw down his hookah in all his frustration, not even flinching at the _thump _that came from his prized possession hitting the ground.

Alice remembered to close her mouth, before wondering. . . "Absolem, are you. . . _worried _for me?"

If butterflies could blush. Absolem's eyes scanned the ground, though Alice could tell he was simply averting his eyes from hers, and not looking for his hookah. "No, no, of course not," he muttered. "Simply have to look after Underland's Champion, is all."

Alice still wasn't convinced. Absolem seemed to sense this, for he looked up at her with open eyes and sighed. "Dark times are nearing. I need- _we all _need to know our Champion is safe."

Alice met his eyes readily. "I'm not exactly _trying_ to injure myself here, Absolem." He didn't say anything, so Alice continued. "I can promise you that I'll do my best to remain all intact, but I must also tell you that my duties for Wonderland come first."

He seemed to know that his argument would do no good here. He smiled wistfully. "Still calling this place Wonderland?"

She smiled back. "Always."

They sat there for a moment, just listening to the birds in the trees, contemplating. Alice didn't dare ask Absolem what dark things were to occur. She knew she wouldn't get an answer. She'd learned by now that Time was sensitive and only shared things with certain people, and that those things should be kept secret by those certain people.

The thought of Time brought a question to her mind. "Absolem?" His eyes drifted back to hers. "What did you mean earlier, with Chessur and Hatter here, when you said that Time had chosen to ignore you?"

Absolem's small smile turned into a slight frown. At first, Alice assumed she wouldn't get an answer. Then Absolem seemed to study her. When he was ready, he told her, "I am the oldest creature of Underland to have ever lived."

Alice was barely able to suppress her gasp. Absolem ignored this and continued to speak with a faraway look in his wise eyes.

"Underland has survived under the Otherworld's feet for so many long years. You know from experience that Time treats the two differently, of course." Alice nodded. "Well, sometimes Time made things go faster than average, and other times he, or she, mind you, made it go slower. Either way, I was forced to watch the ones I had befriended age, cripple, and die."

Alice blinked hard to force tears back. "That must have been horrible," she whispered.

Absolem nodded slowly, with that same look in his eyes. "Yes, yes, it was. . . After a lifetime or two, I began to question why I aged so very slowly while others' life spans sped ahead. That was when Time itself handed the Oraculum to me."

Alice gasped. "You've met Time?"

Absolem's brow furrowed. "I wouldn't call it a meeting. Time really is only a living idea, you should know this. One day I was simply sitting there, on my leaf, pondering my existence, when a glowing figure approached me and placed the Oraculum at my feet." He chuckled. "I probably would've died of shock right there and then if I could have." He sighed. "But I didn't."

Alice could only stare at Absolem's regretful tone. She knew right then and there that he wanted to die.

"Being the intelligent little caterpillar I was, I soon figured out the Oraculum's function. It predicted events within time." Only now did he look back at Alice with his hardened eyes. "Many would consider immortality a gift. They are foolish to think the torture as pleasurable, never being able to rest. They, of course, have no idea of the pain." His tone was deep, and grave, as he spoke from experience.

Alice blinked back more tears. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

He shook his head. "Don't be. You'll get your rest." All of a sudden, a light switched on within him as he came back to the present. "But not too soon, stupid girl. Right now you have tasks that need accomplishing and a milliner that would crumple inside if you ever left him."

Alice nodded and stood up. "What should I do first?"

"Go to Marmoreal and tell the White Queen all I've told you about the situation concerning the Looking Glass. Take the Oraculum, it'll come back to me at nightfall," he instructed her.

Alice took the Oraculum delicately, but felt the need to question this order. "But, won't it take us too long to get to Marmoreal for this sort of news? It's much too urgent, and I have no idea where Bandy is right now, and-"

"I have a way of transporting you." Alice thought Absolem would explain that way, but he simply blew two puffs of smoke from his hookah, which at some point had mysteriously made its way back to him. Unlike the other blows that vanished in the air after a moment or two, these two clouds of smoke swirled away, through the surrounding trees to where Chess and Hatter had exited.

Alice raised a brow, but was only answered by Absolem handing the blow piece of the hookah to her. She felt an uncomfortable pressure as she awkwardly declined. She waved his offer away. "Oh, no. . . I don't really. . . "

Absolem shook the hookah in front of her face. "Do it."

Still feeling uncomfortable, Alice took the blow piece in hand. Absolem was the wisest being in the land, was he not? She set her mouth upon it and inhaled.

She had anticipated an awful taste and scratchy feeling as she drew the smoke in, but the complete opposite occurred. She felt very warm as the sweet-smelling breeze drifted gently down her throat and throughout her entire body. Her fingertips tingled by the sensation of getting into a warm bath. She sighed in a blissful contentment and smiled drowsily.

All of a sudden, a billow of smoke completely clouded her vision. She heard Absolem say, "Fairfarren for now, Alice," when she was turned on the spot and felt herself falling through air. She had just been standing on the grass in the Mushroom Forest a short moment ago, but now she was weightless and flying through an endless fog. She tried to waft herself around, but the wind was too strong.

With a surprisingly soft landing, Alice felt her feet hit a tiled floor, taking note that the Oraculum was still in her hand. Alice waved both her hands about and soon enough the smoke cleared away, vanishing in thin air as it quit circling around her body. "Why, I believe I felt just as the Cheshire Cat would. . . " she pondered.

"Ahem."

Alice turned around with a start to see said cat floating in mid-air, waving a paw lazily at her. Hatter stood directly next to him, still having trouble getting the hookah smoke off him. He swatted at it and was grinning madly as he turned in a circle or two. He caught Alice's gaze once she giggled and the smoke immediately drifted away.

"Oh, my!"

The high-pitched cry earned Alice's attention and she finally took the time to gather her surroundings. She, Hatter, and Chessur were all standing in the Throne Room of Marmoreal. The pearly white walls around them led up to the High Throne of the White Queen, circled by bright, stone pillars. Here is where Mirana half-stood and half-sat, staring at the trio with wide eyes. She quickly composed herself, however, and excused herself from the many White Courtiers that merely looked at them with curiosity. Mirana quickly, but always as elegantly, made her way over to them.

"Well, I can honestly say that this is a surprise."

"It is one to us, also, Your Majesty," Hatter admitted while holding out his hands helplessly.

Alice nodded at Mirana's bemused expression. "Absolem sent us here after-"

"Ah, that'll account for it." Mirana sighed. "I take it you're seen the Oraculum, then?" The three of them nodded. "This way," she said. Without any explanation, the Queen turned on the spot and walked into an adjacent corridor leading away from the Throne Room.

Chessur floated past Alice's ear. "Not too quick on your feet, love," he whispered before swirling after the Queen. Hatter and her followed silently behind, wondering where they were heading. Hatter squeezed her hand reassuringly. She could've sworn a little bit of the hookah smoke was still trailing out of his sleeves.

They passed up ten doors, two ballrooms, and a glittery alligator before they reached the Silver Staircase. Mirana told Alice that the Silver Staircase was the only staircase in all of Marmoreal and that all doors to separate levels simply led directly off the stairs.

"You have been on it once before, actually, but the situation was too tense for me to give you the details of the structure." Alice's brow furrowed at her remark. Yes, it was familiar. . . but she was currently in too much pain to concentrate on what that situation had been.

They kept going higher and higher. Alice's legs began to sore, Hatter's breathing had long turned ragged, and the White Queen was actually clutching her sides. The grinning Chessur, of course, floated on lazily, the blasted thing. They walked for what seemed like several, agonizing hours.

"We're here," Mirana gasped, once they had reached the highest door. Hatter opened it graciously, allowing them all to clamber in before him.

"That was a nice bit of exercise," Chessur said before silencing himself at Alice's glare.

Turning away from the pesky cat, Alice took in the familiar room. She finally found the memory she'd been searching for. She had climbed that staircase before (although it couldn't have been that tall last time) with both the White Queen and Hamish. She smiled to herself, remembering all the complaining Hamish had done.

The room they stood in was completely bare, but there was a single window on the wall to the right of the door they'd just came through. Yet, they were not alone. There was one other door, on the wall to the left, that was currently being guarded. Alice was pleased to see that one White Guard was a chess piece and that the other was a playing card. The card had been painted white after swearing its loyalty to the White Queen only days after the Frabjous Day. They stood at attention, on either sides of the door, once the White Queen had walked in. Her arms had immediately shot up once through the door way. She nodded respectively to the two White Guards.

Alice now knew why they were in that room. Beyond the guarded door lay the Looking Glass in a room the size of a closet.

"As you can see," Mirana said, "the Looking Glass is currently being guarded. We've never had to do this before, but. . ." She indicated the Oraculum in Alice's hand with a tilt of her head. "Under the circumstances, we believe this a necessity. Now all we must know is if the image in the Oraculum has changed."

"Changed?" Hatter asked. "The Oraculum, changed?"

Mirana nodded. "The future is constantly changing, Tarrant." He paled at his seemingly obvious question. "But it was an insightful thought," she comforted before going on. "If we have been successful in our actions, the Oraculum should present itself a new image, where the Looking Glass hasn't broken."

Feeling all eyes trained on her (even the White Guards'), Alice lifted the Oraculum and opened it, spreading her arms wide so as everyone get a clear view. Hers and everyone else's hearts dropped.

The image showed that the Looking Glass would still be shattered.

. . . . .

** Rachel: That one felt longer than usual and I apologize if it seemed complicated in any way. I read it over and thought that, tweaked it a bit, to no change.**

** Insanity: I want a Silver Staircase. . . It'd be so fun to slide down. . . **

** Rachel: . . . Yes, it would.**


	5. Ponder and Fonder

**Hello, wonderful people! Do any of you love watching abc family on Tuesdays, by any chance? Cuz I do. And I just finished watching new episodes of my favorite shows back-to-back. I got my mind blown. Sorry, now back to the story!**

** Disclaimer: I. . . own. . . nothing. . . of AiW.**

** Inspirational Song: "Different" - Acceptance**

. . . . .

"But _how? _ How could this still happen?"

Hatter sighed. "If I knew, I would tell you. And the Queen. I would also tell the Queen."

Alice and Hatter were sitting on a loveseat in one of the two ballrooms they had passed up earlier on their way to the Silver Staircase. It was an elegantly tanned color adorned with gold armrests. Every few meters or so was a dark wooded table topped with a crystal vase, holding the land's most peculiar flowers. The paneled walls were made of a bright wood and peach-colored paint. A grand chandelier, currently unlit, hung from the ceiling and cream curtains fluttered in the light breeze coming in from the windows. Moonlight cast itself over the room, throwing shadows over everything inside of it. It was one of the very few rooms in Marmoreal that weren't bedecked in a pure, white glow. It was beautiful.

The two had been discussing their very obvious situation for a fine time now, still coming to no valid conclusions. They'd soon realized after they began that they truly knew nothing of what to do.

"Let's go over it again," Alice insisted. She ignored Hatter's frown and continued. "Who do we know that could possibly bring about this disaster?"

He didn't even have to think about it. "Stayne."

Alice nodded. "He's all I could think of, as well. Now, what would his intentions be?"

Hatter looked at her as if it were she who often got caught in mad ramblings. "Er, Alice? It _is_ Stayne we're discussing here. I believe we have reason enough to think that his intentions are all ordinarily evil."

"No, no, I know that." She bit her lip. "I only meant, what are his intentions _specifically_? What could he possibly gain by shattering the Looking Glass?" She felt like pacing for all the thought processing they'd been doing lately.

Hatter's brow furrowed. "Perhaps, and this is simply an idea, mind you be, but perhaps he wants to ensure that no one else can come through the Looking Glass from the Otherworld."

"You mean another one like myself?" Hatter nodded with a thoughtful look upon his face. "Or, on that same line of thought, perhaps he doesn't want anyone to go back _into _the Otherworld?"

"In which case, he wouldn't want you to leave. . . That I do not understand, Alice."

"It was purely an idea."

"But, why would he even think that someone would want to leave Underland to go into the Otherworld in the first place? I'm terribly sorry, Alice, but I find the very idea of it ghastly, with all the drab colors, the non-smiling faces, and all of the rules! And restrictions! And they were not kind to you, Alice, were not kind to you, at all, and that also is what I'd declare to be ghastly, and I find it to be that-"

Alice decided to shut him up in a bit more quirkier way than usual and placed her lips upon his, silencing him at once. She drew away a moment later to see his bright green eyes, lazy smile, and hear him giggle. He put an arm around her and held him closer to his chest, exhaling slowly.

"But I do agree with you, Hatter," she said after some time of looking at the moon. "I'm not sure as to what, or who we really should say, he doesn't want traveling through the Looking Glass and in between the two worlds. And if it _is _me he is worried about, he not need be, for I'm not going anywhere."

His hold on her tightened. "Thas' righ'," he said in his deep brogue.

Alice kissed the bandaged hand rubbing circles on her shoulder. "I wonder how he plans to do it. . . "

She felt Hatter chuckle. "You are such a curious thing, my little Alice. But I have no answer to that question. Even with the Looking Glass being guarded, Stayne will manage to shatter it. . . " He shook his head in disbelief.

Alice looked up at him with slightly surprised eyes. "Stayne 'will manage' to shatter it? Are you so certain of him?"

He looked down at her quickly. "Do not think for a moment that I have a certain _faith _in the guddler's scut. I only say that 'he'll manage' with confidence because the Oraculum has predicted it."

"As of this _moment_ it has. Remember what the White Queen told us? That the future is always changing? That is so true, Hatter."

He peered at her excited expression warily. "Alice, what are you. . . ?"

"What if _we _directly changed the outcome of what is to happen? We simply have to get to Stayne before he can get to the Looking Glass!" Her eyes shone at the idea, but Hatter was appalled.

"No, no, absolutely no," Hatter said to Alice's pouting look. "Too dangerous for yae."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Hatter. I'm the Champion."

"Yes, yes, I know," he lisped quickly, his eyes dulling. "I just, I know you are however capable, but I don't think, I don't want-"

"Hatter, I know," Alice interrupted his ramble. She tilted her head to the side as if listening to a thought. "It would likely not even work. We have no idea what he's planning to do or when he wants to set into action." She could feel Hatter relax beside her before another question came to mind. "I wonder _why _he thinks anyone would soon be going through the Looking Glass. Is there something we don't know about?"

Hatter shook his head. "The White Queen would tell us anything she knew."

Alice nodded, gazing at the moon once again. For all she knew, her sister or mother could also be looking at it at this exact same moment. It was so large, so pure, so beautiful. . .

Why was it that there was always a job for her to do? Alice remembered once that an old, Underlanian friend had called her a "manic with a mission" because of her never-ending duties as Champion. She never _had _been told the job description, but all the stress since Hamish's arrival was wearing down on her. Once that problem had been solved, another one had arisen. It seemed that her month of peace was simply a tease of Time. _Here, Alice, you may think the rest of your life shall be an eternal bliss, but it won't be long before that thought comes crumbling down, too! _

She truly hoped that once _this _task was over and done with that she could live her life without looking over her shoulder constantly. It was utterly exhausting.

. . . . .

Hatter felt and heard Alice sigh mournfully within the crook of his arm. He looked down at her to see a frown etched across her fair face. Frowns didn't belong on Alice; they looked much better far, far away from the both of them.

He wanted to wipe the blemish away, but what could he say?* He couldn't possibly make a promise that all would be alright in the end, for the Oraculum hadn't predicted that. And even if it did, Absolem would never show it to him, so he would never know.

Hatter had suspected that there was a lot on Alice's plate lately. (Theoretically, of course, for she usually kept her plate at the Tea Party quite clean.) She'd told him she was still missing her family and he was particularly. . . familiar. . . with that situation. He knew he could help her in no way with that. Hatter could also correctly assume that she was stressed with this latest news of the Looking Glass. She felt a responsibility to protect Underland so fiercely that the very thought of her loyalty warmed Hatter's heart. She was a rose in a garden of weeds. It was for that very reason that Hatter worried so about her.

He knew she wished to fight, and he knew it was specifically her duty, but he couldn't help but be anxious about her being. He would never stop her, though. He had promised himself that a long time ago, on a balcony in Marmoreal. If Alice felt a complete need to do something, he couldn't stop her from completing her wishes. He loved her ferocity and the excitement that could fill her eyes. He would never put out that fire.

But it was now, at times like these, when Alice's eyes gave away that sad look, that made Hatter feel the need to do something, _anything_, for her. He'd make her happy again, for the best Alice was a happy Alice.

Hatter abruptly, but gently, of course, pushed Alice away. She looked at him curiously as he stood up and held a scarred hand out to her. He could feel his eyes change from a calm green to a light violet color. She slowly took his hand with her delicate one and stood up from the loveseat confusedly. "Hatter? Are we going somewhere?"

He pulled her with that one hand to the center of the moonlit ballroom, his eyes never wavering from hers. He held on to her one hand and placed his other on her waist. "Jus' over here," he said. He began to slowly turn her around the floor, both eyes twinkling at her.

She began to smile softly. "But Hatter, there's no music."

Hatter frowned slightly, before opening his mouth and letting out the most beautiful of Underlanian songs. Alice had heard him sing many times before, but they had simply been ways to pass Time. This song was purely in Outlandish, but it held none of the usual words that caused parents to cover their children's ears.

Alice couldn't understand a word of what he was saying, but Hatter had seen her beautiful, brown eyes shine and her smile grow fonder as his deep voice resonated his words. He twirled her across the moon's path and swayed with her around all of the room, all the while singing his song. One needn't have to say it was a song of love. It was as plain as day, any could tell.

Hatter finally gave her one last dip below the unlit chandelier, his voice as steady as his hands when creating hats, and stared down in awe at the girl he held in both his arms. He slowly lifted her back up, until they were standing there, face to face, with his arms still around her.

The brown eyes met with the ones of a rainbow and soon enough their lips were drawn together by the magnetic force called Love. Alice's arms were wrapped around his neck and Hatter couldn't get any closer. He ran his hand through her blonde locks, relishing in the feel of it all. Hatter conjured a noise up from the depths of his throat and completely enveloped himself in bliss. Her lips felt so soft against his. Alice was his home, his sanctuary. . .

What felt like hours was interrupted within minutes as the door flung open and hit the wall with a bang. Hatter ruefully broke away from his Alice to glare at the slurvish shukm of an intruder. The March Hare ran across the room with a terrified look on his face and a ladle in his paw. Not long after, Mallymkun launched herself through the doorway, as well, with a ferocious battle cry that any warrior would be proud of. The little dormouse was drenched in an absolutely _foul_-smelling sauce. Neither of them seemed to realize what they had just barged in on.

Mally flew across the room and attached herself to Thackery's head, biting and scratching and clawing the hare's scalp. Hatter sighed shakily, and with weak knees that had nothing to do with the lateness of the hour, trudged away from Alice to detangle these two mad creatures he called his companions.

. . . . .

** Insanity: I've unknowingly made another rhyme! (*)**

** Rachel: I'm not used to writing kisses. I felt slightly awkward.**

** Insanity: It's what yer readers want tae read, yae slurvish shkum!**

** Rachel: I apologize? **


	6. One Can Only Predict

**Hello, dear readers! I know a lot of people don't like it when authors ask for Reviews, but I somehow need to know that I'm doing a good job. ****Thank you**** for my steady Reviewers, this story **_**is **_**for you, after all. :)**

** Disclaimer: "Do you have anything of AiW I could borrow?" "No, sorry, because I don't **_**own **_**anything of AiW." "Okay well, thanks anyway." "Anytime."**

** Inspirational Song: "Do You Want Me (Dead?)" - All Time Low**

. . . . .

Absolem took another precious puff from his beloved hookah and exhaled. He was incredibly calm. Bored, some would say, but no. Simply serene in his divine element.

He'd been casually flipping through the pages of the Oraculum (which is really quite a feat for a butterfly) and had once again stopped at the very day's compendium. The shattered and steaming Looking Glass glared back at him. The image repeated its movements over and over, the glistening few remnants of the glass sprinkling down onto the floor, then reappearing in the mirror, only for it to fall again. If the Oraculum had only presented this image a mere moment before the Looking Glass broke, they'd already know who the culprit was. Of course, who could it be, other than Stayne?

But they needed proof, for Mirana was just and loyal. She couldn't just send her White Knights out to barge into someone's home and arrest them. And even if she _did, _although she'd never, Stayne was banished to the Outlands, which were extremely vast. That Cheshire Cat could always tell them where his hideout was, but Stayne _also_ had an army on his hands now.

Another predicament. The army.

Yes, Mirana had an army. She also didn't want to use it. Personally, Absolem believed that if a creature wished to fight and protect their homeland, that was their own decision and they could do just that. Mirana thought differently. She disliked violence and had vowed to never partake in it directly. That might've changed, though. . .

Mirana had undoubtedly cracked as she witnessed her sister's death. It was a miracle Iracabeth had lasted so long, attached to Stayne's side, at any rate. All, or almost all, of Underland had expected her to be dead and was glad for it. Mirana had wished no such thing, despite her banishing her sister. So a part of her had crumpled that Mutando Day, on the Checkerboard Field. She'd been jittery and restless, constantly having to make potions to control herself. Without the potions, she was just as twitchy as the ever-so-irksome March Hare. Even the wise Absolem's advice couldn't calm her.

He wouldn't dare show her the Oraculum unless Time heeded him to or it presented an emergency to the lands, such as the one he was still staring at. It would only trouble her more.

Absolem wasn't exactly looking at the Oraculum anymore, more as looking down in its direction. When he spotted it.

He gasped gravely as he noticed what was hidden beneath the pile of glittering glass. He, as many others would, recognized the object immediately.

He hastened to his hookah, and as he exhaled the fine smoke, thought: _I'll be coming over immediately. Urgent. _With a final blow the message-containing smoke swirled away through a mass of trees, flying to Uilleam. The Dodo Bird, being almost as wise as he, could help him dissect all meanings of this and predict what was to come now with this further information.

Absolem quickly fled away from his leaf and onward towards Uilleam's usual resting spot by the TumTum Tree. He had to make haste; the trip to Marmoreal was at least several hours long and the event was to occur that day.

He had only been halfway to the TumTum Tree when he heard the steady pounding of hooves. He craned his neck to see who the passerby was and his monocle nearly fell off in shock. He despised being caught off guard and this he surely should've predicted.

Ilosovic Stayne sped closer and closer upon his black steed, leaning forward with power. He looked even grimier than before, but freer and wilder, nonetheless. Absolem wondered if he had ever been back in the main lands after his banishment. Dirt flew away from the overgrown path as Stayne neared where Absolem hovered. A heavy sheath hung from the man's waist. Absolem made the hasty decision to grab onto the horse's bridle. He clung onto a strap near the horse's thumping neck and remained silent to listen to the two's conversation.

"What will we do when we arrive?" The horse had a deep, rough voice. He hardly seemed out of breath, despite their rapid speed. They couldn't have been able to stop once since crossing the border.

"We will scout the perimeters for any way into the castle," Stayne said. Absolem cringed at his greasy voice. He hadn't changed _too_ much. "There will be a way to the Looking Glass from the outside of Marmoreal. And if not," he added with a crooked grin, "we'll make a way."

The horse chuckled. "I personally prefer the latter."

"That makes two, then. But be as it may, this task is crucial to our plan."

"And if we fail?"

Stayne pulled up on the reins, forcing the horse to stand on its back legs and ordering it to a halt. He let his horse struggle without saying a word throughout it. Absolem had to cling on for, well, not life, but the point was clear. He clung on.

Stayne finally relaxed the reins and the horse fell back onto all fours. He was breathing raggedly and struggling not to shake. Stayne leaned forward and put his mouth to its ear. "We will _not_ fail," he hissed. He sat back again and casually flicked his reins, causing the horse to immediately shoot forward.

Absolem watched as Stayne's expression turned thoughtful. "Although," he thought aloud. "If our plan does take an. . . unexpected turn, there not be need for loss. All it will need is a change here and there, possibly a tweak or two." He nodded importantly to himself.

The horse spoke again, although his tone was much quieter than before. "And if the Champion comes to stand in our way?" Absolem glared at Stayne, willing him to give his answer.

The cretin-in-armor hooted loudly. _"Alice? _We'll take her down faster than a weed.

"I hear her sword-bearing skills have increased drastically. She has been trained." Absolem silently confirmed that rumor. Although there had been no apparent need, Alice was still taking lessons. Not from Sir Lawrence, for reasons unstated, but by multiple different White Knights. She'd wanted to pick up on different styles, so she'd requested a variety of teachers. All were proud to teach the young Champion.

Again, Stayne laughed. "All that woman would be good for is a night in bed."

Absolem acted without thinking and shot up from his place on the bridle. He zoomed up to flutter around in Stayne's face. He couldn't directly cause damage, but he could definitely cause it. Stayne shouted, "What in the-!" and released his hold on the reins. Absolem flapped his wings even harder and got closer to his face, causing Stayne to lean back whilst still frantically waving his hands in the air. The horse continued to speed ahead and Stayne went flying off the back end, much to Absolem's delight.

Stayne landed on his rear and punched the ground childishly before scrambling back up to his feet. Absolem could hear him grumbling about pestering flies from where he fluttered now and smiled slyly to himself. He looked down the path and saw that the horse only just realized that his passenger was missing from his back. He began to trot back towards them.

Absolem shook his head and chuckled at their stupidity. When he looked back at Stayne, he found that the man was already glaring at him. His smile vanished.

"Why, if it isn't our world's _wisest _caterpillar," he hissed with a wry grin. "But of course, upgraded. The little triviality has wings."

Uh oh.

Absolem quickly made to fly away, but Stayne was much faster than the elderly butterfly. He caught him by his left wing with a forceful fist. Pain shot throughout his body; his wing had broken immediately. Absolem suppressed a groan and glared steadily at the former Knave in the eye.

"Piss. Off."

Stayne frowned angrily and threw Absolem away from him, turning around to strut back to his horse. He flung one extensive leg over the steed and was out of sight in a blink of an eye.

Absolem had been thrown roughly onto a nearby leaf and lay there, crumpled and broken. The world spun and complete silence took over as the blue butterfly accepted unconsciousness.

. . . . .

** Insanity: We had to! We had to make him say it! Twas too perfect! XD**

** Rachel: If you are in need of facts. . . "The word **_**piss**_** was common in the 1200's and for the next 600 years. **_**Piss**_** occurs in the works of Chaucer, More, Shakespeare, as well as many others. It occurs in old translations of the Bible as well as in the King James version. **_**Piss**_** is from the Middle English **_**pissen**_** and the Old French **_**pissier**_**."**

** Insanity: And it was funny!**


	7. Hold Your Breath

**Sorry about the longer wait, I'm trying to "get fit" which is "really hard" and "extremely exhausting." But you don't care about that, do you? You care about what's down there! (Move. Eyes. Downward.)**

** Disclaimer: I don't THINK I own anything of Alice in Wonderland...but it'd be amazing if I did.**

** Inspirational Song: "Get Down on Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me" - All Time Low**

. . . . .

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Alice turned around to see the White Queen gliding up to her from across the balcony. It was an evening just as this, a long time ago, when Hatter had strolled up to her on this very same balcony. She'd been watching the fireflies dance over the tops of the trees. Their lights were much brighter here than in the Otherworld. Then again, everything was brighter in Wonderland.

"As ever," she replied. "Do you ever get used to it? The view?"

Mirana simply shook her head with a dainty smile across her angelic face. She settled beside Alice and basked in the beauty for only a short moment of silence before asking her Champion a question. "How has your time here been, Alice? You have not become. . . bored, perhaps?"

"No, not at all!" Alice exclaimed, looking back at Mirana. "I never could be. If there _is _one impossible thing out there, it's that you can never know all that Wonderland has to give you."

"I agree," Mirana said placidly. "I had just wondered, considering your last journey here and back was so very. . . exciting, to say at the least."

Alice chuckled. "I suppose that's one way of putting it. But no, I couldn't be happier here, really."

Mirana scrutinized her with that all-knowing look she wore so well. Alice had seen that expression on a caterpillar-turned-butterfly many times before. Mirana then spoke to her in the gentlest tone possible, given the situation.

"Then why, if I may ask, Alice, were you wearing such a troublesome expression when I stumbled upon you?"

Alice blushed. "No disrespect, Your Majesty, but I don't believe you _could _stumble even if you wanted to."

Mirana smiled and tucked a blonde lock of hair behind Alice's ear. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"I'm sure I am more than capable of help to you."

"It's fine. . "

"Alice. Look at me."

If she hadn't really known Mirana, she would have said that she'd willed her supernatural powers against her. But she did know her, so that was not the case. At any rate, Alice's brown eyes met her strong ones.

Mirana's voice was steady and full of reason. "I told you not more than a month ago that you could speak with me about anything. Don't you remember?" Alice nodded. "That offer still stands. I do hope that you not only look at me as your Queen, but as your friend. I consider you mine, am I not yours?"

"Of course you are my friend," Alice said plainly.

"Then please, trust in me that we can discuss anything." Her kind smile was clearly asking for her acceptance and understanding. And although Alice had always looked to her Queen for guidance, she never really had thought of her as one she could go to for. . . possibly trivial things. But if anyone in this world was the Voice of Reason, it was Mirana.

Alice sighed, giving in. "It's about Hatter, you see."

Mirana nodded. "I had suspected as such." Her brow furrowed. "Forgive me, Alice, but I had believed that you two were doing quite fine. Actually, much more than fine. The whole castle has absolutely been buzzing about your courtship. They find you to be a marvelous pair. As do I."

"No, no, I love him, I really do," she explained quickly. "And he loves me, I'm sure. It's just. . . that. . . " Alice twiddled her thumbs. Was she really going to ask the _Queen _about what was troubling her?

She felt a cool hand squeeze hers reassuringly. Alice looked up to see a trusting smile on Mirana's face.

Alice looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath. "I _really _do love him but I'm just confused as to the _limits_ when it comes to courting in Wonderland!" she gushed. She felt a deep blush spread across her cheeks and hung her head. She was sure Mirana knew what she had meant.

Alice heard the birds flying above them singing a song of peace. It was a beautiful song, but so unrelated to her situation. So much was going on now, it was a wonder the birds could still sing. Even if they _didn't _know what was going on.

The same cool hand that had squeezed hers before placed itself under her chin, making Alice look shyly back up to Mirana's gaze.

"Alice, that is not a bad thing. You are not from here, you would not know, and that is a very insightful question. Don't regret asking me your questions." She let go of her chin, but Alice didn't turn away. "Propriety here is very different from the manners that would be expected of all in your world. I assume you know this?'

Alice gave Mirana her best '_Trust me, if anyone in this world were to know that, it would be me' _look.

Mirana laughed lightly and continued. "Well, in Underland, every individual is different. Hence every couple being different. Some do believe that the levels of basic society apply to the situation, but most simply do not care," she said casually.

"So," Alice said. "Everyone is different?"

Mirana nodded. "Meaning the 'limits', as you so delicately put them, are different to each and every couple." She looked at Alice from the corner of her eye, facing the view of her land. "You and Hatter are able to do whatever you please."

Alice shrugged, trying to portray that this news didn't fill her with an exuberant sense of joy. "I didn't realize the magic of Wonderland extended that far."

"Magic has no borders, Alice." Alice smiled softly, but Mirana did not look away. "Why do I have a feeling that there is still more adding to your troubles?"

Alice looked at the Queen beside her with slightly widened eyes. Could this woman read minds? She'd heard rumors of the March Hare, sure, but the land's ruler?

Mirana laughed at Alice's astounded expression. "I'm simply intuitive, that's all!"

Alice smiled. "Yes, well, you're right about that one, too." A small laugh died in her throat and her smile quickly fell to a frown. She wasn't questioning if she could talk to Mirana about this topic or not, she knew she could and actually should. The topic itself was simply. . . depressing.

Mirana patted her back, once again assuring Alice to speak. "It's just that. . ." Alice gathered her muchness and sighed. "I've finally found a man I love, and my family won't ever get to meet him. For so many years my mother scrounged up suitors for me, hoping that I'd one day settle down with a husband and start a family. I'm sure she was convinced that I'd never find a man." Alice rested her head in her hands with her elbows propped up against the stone banister of the balcony. "Even if she wouldn't approve of him, and I doubt she would, I'm sure she'd like to know that I won't turn to dust when completely alone. "

"Ah, Alice. . . " Alice looked up at her and found that her eyes were sad. "I'm afraid I cannot help you on this one. " Alice's heart sank. "It would be against my vows to make anyone act against their own will. If your mother or sister or _anyone _from your world wished to visit you here in Underland, they'd have to willingly do it themselves."

"That's never going to happen," she whispered.

"Then I'm very sorry, Alice. . . I cannot help you there."

Alice nodded. She hadn't expected Mirana to be able to help, anyhow. The only person from the Otherworld who knew she was down here was Hamish, and she found it likely that he had forgotten all of what happened. The chances of Helen and Margaret Kingsleigh leaping down the Rabbit Hole were extremely slim.

She only wished that after she had left them happy, that they had _stayed _that way.

. . . . .

Many miles away, a lone Dodo Bird was resting against a TumTum tree. He'd been waiting quite a while now after receiving his smoky message, but still his blue butterfly friend hadn't arrived with his urgent news. After many paced circles around his favorite tree and the Sun suspending a little lower than it had before, Uilleam stood up (with the help of his cane, of course) and started walking in the direction of where Absolem was surely to be.

Absolem had never stood him up before, so this worried Uilleam slightly. The surrounding atmosphere didn't exactly help, either.

It was happening again. Underland felt what was coming and it wouldn't be any good. The trees held their breath, the rocks never twitched, and even the smallest critters that were so fond of gathering were coming out less and less.

A large bird swooped down at him out of nowhere. He dropped his cane in his haste to crouch down onto the overgrown path. He stared at the retreating bird's figure with his mouth agape. Had that been. . . ?

No, no, certainly not. The whole JubJub Bird flock had disappeared after the Bloody Big Head's death. They couldn't come back now. Unless, some unknown force called them back. . .?

Uilleam reached for his cane and shakily stood up. He'd need to ask the White Queen for another strengthening potion soon.

Uilleam gasped. He had stood up face-to-face with a particularly large leaf. This was not so strange, but the fact that Absolem's crumbled body lay there was. He could see his little chest heaving and breathed a sigh of relief. He scooped him up and ran as fast as he could, heading towards Marmoreal.

_Forget the strengthening potion, _he thought. _We're all going to need a sip of immortality before this is all over._

. . . . .

**Insanity: Poor little butterfly!**

** Rachel: I love Absolem very much. Do you really think I'd kill him off?**

** Insanity: That depends on which of us is the killer.**


	8. Broken Mirrors Are Never a Good Thing

** Very sorry about the longer wait, that probably won't happen again. I had gotten distracted again (who, **_**me?**_**), but am now back on track again. R&R, lovelies!**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing of Alice in Wonderland. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Diamond Eyes" - Shinedown**

. . . . .

Alice took the final step off the Silver Staircase, walking in step with the White Queen. They'd only spent another moment or two together on the balcony. The night had turned far too dark for the other critters to feel safe outside of their homes. The last time things had felt as foreboding as this, disastrous things had happened in the dark. Everyone could feel it. They'd all fallen back into their old routines of precaution and safety once again.

That fact brought shame to Alice. She was the White Queen's Champion, after all! Surely, she could've done something to prevent this. This, being whatever was coming. But since she did _not _prevent it,she'd just have to fight it. Again, whatever 'it' may be.

Mirana and her had barely turned the corner when two men ran up to them. Alice stumbled to a halt, so as not to run into them. One was her Hatter, wearing an anxious look on his face and peering at the man next to him evasively. Sir Lawrence had the usual fierce look about him. His bubblegum-pink hair stood out against his sharp features.

Mirana tilted her head to the side. "Is there something wrong, Lawrence?"

Sir Lawrence bowed his head to Mirana and merely met Alice's gaze with a blush. Alice clasped her hands at the waist. She suspected that Sir Lawrence wasn't quite over her yet.

It was during Hatter's capture that Alice had endured the most infuriating of training lessons with Sir Lawrence. (And that was truly saying something.) He had insisted that she and him court and that Alice had to be utterly clueless to not see what a fine match they would make. And as if that weren't enough, he'd also verbally assaulted Hatter. After Alice's not-too-polite lecture, he must have realized how foolish he had been. The awkwardness of the whole thing hadn't started immediately, for they'd just won a war. But after that thrill had worn off, they remembered what had happened between them during their last training session and had been tactfully avoiding one another ever since. Alice thought the whole thing was becoming rather tiresome now, but she couldn't expect what would happen if she suddenly started acting casual again.

Yet every once in a while, he'd see Alice and quickly turn away to start barking the most random and reasonless orders at passers-by. He was a very sentient man.

"Your Majesty," he said. "Uilleam the Dodo bird is in urgent need of your medical attention."

"Oh," she replied calmly. "He's probably here for another strengthening potion. He's simply not as limber as he used to be, you see." She waved her hand daintily and Alice sighed with relief. She'd thought by Hatter's fretful expression that something had gone horribly wrong. Yet his expression didn't soften a measure.

"He's not the one in need of a potion," Hatter said in a low tone.

Mirana looked at him quizzically. "Oh?"

Sir Lawrence cleared his throat, drawing her gaze back to him. Hatter scowled at him. "Yes, Your Magnificence. But you are required immediately." Hatter nodded in agreement, although neither of them actually stated the reason for the critical necessity of Mirana's expertise.

Alice's brow furrowed. "Will you two finally tell us what's wrong?"

Hatter tilted his head at her with a sheepish smile. His gaze shifted to Mirana's as he placed his hat over his heart. "Your Majesty, the Dodo Bird came here with a very-much wounded Absolem."

"He's unconscious," Sir Lawrence added.

Alice gasped. Mirana said in a strong, steady voice, "Take us to him."

Hatter and Sir Lawrence turned on the spot and the four of them were quickly speeding down the corridor. Anyone they passed would turn to look at them, but then quickly look down, as if it were disrespectful to see the White Queen and her Royals caught in such a audacious task. They turned into a long room on the left into what Alice assumed was to be Wonderland's version of a hospital room.

Three pure white beds with silver balustrades lined the left wall when coming in. At the end of the line was a foggy, tiled window in which the moonlight shone through. On the far wall was an ornate mirror. Every other space in the room was occupied by either a cabinet, a table for tools, or a pair of chairs where visitors were to sit. Instead of the expected plushy carpet, a sparkly gray tiling adorned the floor.

Uilleam was resting on the second bed with his cane on his lap. The four walked over to him, Hatter placing his hand on the Dodo's shoulder. He merely nodded.

On the table beside them was a wicker basket with a blue pillow inside. Alice leaned over to get a good look of what was inside and let out a little breath of air.

Absolem lay on the pillow with a nearly complete tear in one of his wings. His little body was battered and his monocle and hookah sat next to him. It was so odd for Alice to see him like this. She'd thought Absolem was invincible. Which was odd, really, considering his size. But the creature had emitted power, and never the image of vulnerability.

She looked at Uilleam. "How did this happen?" she whispered. She saw Mirana wordlessly open a cabinet loaded with potions from the corner of her eye.

Uilleam sighed wearily. "I do not know. He sent me a message from his hookah, saying that he was on his way to come see me. Urgent business to discuss, he'd said."

Alice heard Hatter murmur, "A wonder everything you can do with that hookah," to himself. She looked over and saw him looking curiously at the said object.

Uilleam continued. "He never arrived, so I took it upon myself to see what was taking so long." He wiped his feathery brow. "I found him like this on a leaf, after nearly getting slammed down by a JubJub Bird."

"A JubJub Bird?" Sir Lawrence echoed. "We've been informed that the whole flock has fled."

"I had thought the same." Uilleam looked the First Guard in the eye. "But I suppose they're back."

Sir Lawrence shook his head and began to pace the room's length. "No," he said plainly. "No. No, that's nonsense. . . That would mean. . ." He was muttering under his breath. No one cared to bother him.

Alice sat down on the cot across from Uilleam, her eyes never breaking away from Absolem's crippled form. She felt someone sink into the bed beside her, but didn't bother looking at who it was, for she already knew. A bandaged hand took hers and pressed it against the owner's lips.

"Will you be alright?" Hatter's voice asked her.

She nodded numbly. "It's just. . . shocking."

"I know," he said in his brogue. "I know."

Mirana swept into her view, breaking the spell on Alice. She blinked and watched what the White Queen was doing. She'd rolled in one of the desktops, which now supported several bottles of what were predictably holding healing potions. There was also the miniature version of a bandage roll laying on its side.

Mirana took a cotton swab and dipped it into one of the crystal containers, pulling it out for it to be dripping with a creamy blue balm. She pinched the two fragments of the torn wing together as delicately as possible with one hand and spread the cream across the seam with her other. Alice watched with wide eyes as the tear already began to sizzle and seemingly melt the wing back together.

Mirana looked up at Alice quickly before getting back to work. "Yes, the remedies we've found from within our land are certainly things to be grateful for."

"That's amazing," she said in awe.

Mirana gave her a small smile and mixed the contains of a thin, green bottle and a bulbous, purple one. Bubbles started foaming out once mixed, and only then did Mirana take a bit of that liquid and force it down Absolem's throat.

Alice expected Absolem's eyes to flutter open, or at least for him to cough or splutter, but his chest only began to rise and fall more rapidly and cleanly than before. Alice and Hatter looked up at Mirana with confused faces.

She frowned. "I'm afraid that's all I can do for now. Time will want us to wait."

"To wait?" Alice repeated with widened eyes. "That's truly all we can do?"

Hatter shook his head. "Time can be so cruelly slurvish," he muttered.

Mirana nodded. "It shouldn't be too long. Medicines tend to work even faster the smaller the injured." Her tone grew stronger. "If only we knew what, or _who,_ is more likely, caused this."

"And how powerful or many they are," Sir Lawrence added. He placed his hands on the frame at the end of the bed Alice and Hatter were sitting on. "If it _was_ Stayne, then we will certainly have a challenge on our hands. But there is no challenge we cannot conquer." He grinned with a gleaming look in his eye. "There is nothing _Wonderland_ cannot win."

Alice actually had to stifle a laugh at Sir Lawrence's masculine brutality. "True, Sir Lawrence, but we cannot simply search the whole of Wonderland for the Knave. _Especially_ when we know nothing about what this. . . challenge, holds for us."

Hatter nodded. "Aye. Thae didn't exactly work too well las' time."

Sir Lawrence glared at him. "For the last time, milliner, it wasn't _my _fault you ran off like that! I certainly didn't tell you to sprint the whole way to Salazen Grum."

"You might as well have," Hatter said indignantly. "You're the 'First Guard', the 'General to the White Queen', and who could forget, the 'Royal and Magnificent Blahbibidieblah'!" he mocked.

Sir Lawrence's jaw clenched. "That's right, I am. So you better watch it, milliner-"

"Really, you two are _just _like schoolboys when you get like this!" Alice stood up and walked over to Mirana and Uilleam, ignoring Hatter's slight frown. Mirana was studying a piece of parchment that had been left on the desktop. The Dodo had been silently staring at the ceiling for quite some time now. Alice placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He blinked slowly.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Alice." Sir Lawrence crossed his arms. "I'm simply not accustomed with such-"

"Drop it."

"Of course."

Alice sighed. Hatter opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by a sudden crashing sound that seemed to come from somewhere above their heads. They all looked up at the ceiling, mimicking Uilleam's ready position. All was silent for a moment.

"What was that?" Mirana asked.

They had no time to answer. Two loud _'thumps' _sounded from above, and then a long clattering.

Sir Lawrence took off wordlessly with Alice right behind him. She heard Hatter scuttle in line and sprint in pace beside her. Mirana had to have been right behind. "Uilleam, stay back with Absolem, and let _no one_ in!" she shouted. They turned onto the Silver Staircase, lucky they were so near the top. They probably wouldn't have heard the commotion from above if they'd been any lower. And it was nearly impossible to say that they could've reached the top in time if they'd been at the bottom. For all Alice knew, though, it could already be too late. She quickened her run, falling in step with Sir Lawrence.

They crashed through the door that led to the Looking Glass. Alice gasped.

The White Guards that had stood at the door containing the Looking Glass lay on the floor, deathly and utterly still. The single window that resided in this room was completely broken, the glass scattered all over the floor. A frumious JubJub Bird hovered in the middle of the room, flapping its extensive wings and screeching at an excruciatingly high pitch.

Only now did Alice realize that she didn't have a weapon on her, and was therefore worthless. Exasperated, Alice watched both Hatter and Sir Lawrence lunge forward at the monster. She slapped a hand over her mouth when she saw it scratch Hatter's skin through his jacket.

She realized there was actually something she could do. Mirana was simply standing there in a corner, completely vulnerable to any danger. Alice marched over and placed herself directly in front of her. She felt Mirana's cool hand on her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see a reassuring smile upon the Queen's face. Alice nodded back and pressed herself even closer to the Queen. The JubJub Bird had crept closer.

The JubJub Bird leaped up and made to swipe at Sir Lawrence's face, but Hatter was quicker. He actually managed to grab hold of one of the creature's feet and whirled it around, smashing it into a wall. It slid down and stood up shakily.

Finally, Hatter and Sir Lawrence finished it off. The sight was a bit more unpleasant than it probably needed to be, but it was a well-known fact that Sir Lawrence liked to make a show of his battles. The growing puddle of blood caused a gag to arise from Mirana's throat. Alice whirled around and placed a hand on her back. She didn't stand too near, for she was undoubtedly in need of breathing room.

Mirana smiled at her. "You make a wonderful Champion, Alice," she whispered. Alice smiled back in return.

They both brought their attention back to the scene before them. Ignoring the mess in the corner and the bodies that lay against the wall, Alice looked out the window. As she had predicted, there was no rope dangling over the edge of the castle. "Whoever had barged in had simply left their ride here with us, then?" she asked.

She turned around to her friends and saw Sir Lawrence nod. "Yes, which probably made for a nice distraction. The trespasser is gone."

"But their whereabouts are not unknown," a dead voice sounded. Mirana was standing next to Hatter and looking in at where the Looking Glass stood. Alice's heart dropped. She moved forward and placed a hand on Hatter's arm, who quickly pulled her closer. She looked in at the Glass and stared.

It was completely shattered. The black hole in the center was still smoking, emitting the smell of a burnt-out fire. A slight sizzle could be heard. A pile of glittering shards lay at the base of the broken icon. Alice noted something she had not seen on the mirror before. Near the top of the mirror was a row of unfamiliar symbols. She hadn't seen them before because they hadn't been glowing a bright gold. Now they were.

Hatter's brow furrowed. Alice watched him curiously as he bent down in front of the pile of glass and pulled something out from beneath it. They all gasped. Anyone who had been on the Checkerboard Battlefield on that Mutando Day would recognize this blade anywhere. It was the sword that had ended Iracabeth of Crims by Hamish Ascot's hand. Dried blood still hadn't been cleaned off it.

Alice turned to see Mirana's stricken face. She pointed at the glowing symbols. "Your Majesty, what do those mean?"

Mirana swallowed slowly, still looking at what remained of the Looking Glass. "The symbols indicate that someone has indeed traveled through the Looking Glass, but has also broken it from the other side." She took a deep breath. "It cannot be repaired from this end, nor can we go through it. As of this moment, the Looking Glass is useless."

. . . . .

** Insanity: I smell trouble, dear readers! Trouble, drama, and action. What **_**shaaall**_** happen next?**

** Rachel: What, are you practicing for a sales commercial now?**

** Insanity: Keep every option open only until you **_**have **_**to close it.**

**~ I really hope I don't keep you all waiting for so long again, but it is true that Reviews would definitely quicken things up a bit. You can let me know that you actually do want more of this whale blubber. Not beggin', just sayin'! ~**


	9. Pressure Can Do Good or Bad

**Told you I wouldn't ditch out on you again! (Serious déjà vu right there.) And whether you like this or not, this chapter is a bit of a longer one. The next one should be shorter, for the sake of your possibly weary eyes.**

** Disclaimer: I own absolutely N-O-T-H-I-N-G of Alice in Wonderland. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Fix You" - Coldplay**

. . . . .

"Erm, excuse me? Your-Your Majesty?" a voice stammered. Alice turned to see McTwisp in the doorway, fiddling with his golden pocket watch. Mirana nodded, not looking back.

McTwisp gulped. Surely, he had heard the commotion when coming up the stairs. Alice readied herself to catch the rabbit; she knew well of his squeamish trait. But he was able to remain upright and deliver his message to the White Queen successfully. "Your Majesty, it- it's Absolem. He is awake. He needs to speak with you."

Mirana sighed, finally turning around. "I believe I can successfully guess the choice of topic."

The five of them trudged down the Silver Staircase silently, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Alice wasn't pondering what had just happened (although she really should have been), but was rather verbally punishing herself inside her head.

Why, she asked herself, would she not _always _have a weapon on her person? She was the Champion of Wonderland and it was about time she acted like it. She'd been unable to prevent the coming-on of these threatening events, so logically, she'd have to do the best she could now to fight and deal with whatever was coming their way.

Of course, that was _much_ easier said than done.

She'd act immediately if she only had a bit more information. She hoped that Absolem had learned something, or _anything_, really, before his accident had occurred. (Although, she doubted that whatever had happened to him would be classified under 'accident.')

They walked back through the doorway to the hospital room, McTwisp scurrying away. Absolem was now awake, but looked a bit frail. Uilleam was gone, probably fetching something that could aid the butterfly. Alice admired his kindliness.

"Absolem." Mirana daintily rushed to his side. "How are you feeling?"

Alice sat down where she previously had, but Hatter did not join her. He stood in the center of the aisle between the two nearest beds, near Sir Lawrence. Sir Lawrence was glaring at Absolem, as if simply doing that would clear the world's confusion.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said gruffly. Alice smiled. Back to his old self, of course.

"But there is something I must inform you of immediately," he continued. "I was studying the Oraculum when I noticed something I hadn't before. I attempted to see Uilleam for discussion, but. . . " he trailed off, suddenly noticing everyone's morbid expressions. Alice knew she was pale; her skin was cold.

Absolem's tone changed to a more defeated one. "I fear I am too late. What has happened?"

Sir Lawrence stepped forward and informed the butterfly of the (very) recent events that had taken upstairs. The lines on Absolem's face seemed to deepen with each of his words. He exhaled slowly when he had finished.

"And. . ." Hatter put in, "we found this. Under the mess of glass." His eyes glinted red as he stared down at the blade in his hand. Alice desperately wished for someone to wipe the crusted blood off.

Absolem nodded gravely. "I know. I came to warn you of that and about the message, as well. I'd overheard Stayne's plan and had _hoped _to share the information, but that didn't exactly go to plan." He winced. "But I believe the message makes things obvious enough."

"The message?" Alice asked, visioning Stayne cornering Absolem. She shook her head.

"The glowing symbols," Mirana told her.

"Are we. . . Are we quite sure there hasn't been some kind of mistake?" Alice questioned. "Perhaps the symbols began to glow only because the mirror had been broken."

Sir Lawrence looked at her as if she were sane. "Are you suggesting that the White Queen has misread the message that the Underlanian Looking Glass itself has bestowed to us?"

Alice shook her head fiercely. "No, no, I was just. .thinking that maybe there was a way we misinterpreted the meaning of the. . ." Alice shut her mouth at Sir Lawrence's cool look. Her shoulders fell.

Hatter glared at Sir Lawrence. "If yae so smart, why don' yae tell us exac'ly wha' happened, then?"

"Fine," he said smugly. "It appears that Ilosovic Stayne has traveled through the Looking Glass. He was able to fly through the window in the room concealing it. Stayne then killed our Guards that were defending the Glass. He left us to deal with the JubJub Bird, for this way, he would have plenty of time to break the gateway from the other side, preventing us from following him. I believe he wants us to know it is him. He left us the blade, knowing we were familiar with the blasted thing. He wants us to know that he is finally taking action on his word for revenge." He nodded with a professional finality.

A stunned silence met this accurately descriptive explanation. Hatter crossed his arms, disappointed in Sir Lawrence's logic. He'd probably been looking forward to Sir Lawrence saying, "I don't know." Alice doubted he'd ever said those words, in that exact order.

Alice looked back and forth between Mirana and Absolem. They both nodded their consent. Absolem met her gaze. "It's the only explanation, Alice. The Looking Glass does not lie."

"But, why?" Alice asked wearily. "What could be waiting for Stayne in the Otherworld?"

Mirana shook her head. "I couldn't even guess at that."

"He couldn't possibly want to stay there?" Hatter asked in disbelief.

"No," Absolem said defiantly. "The Knave of Hearts would never wish to walk among Otherworlders by choice. Like many others, he views them as pathetic, colorless, dull creatures." He looked at Alice. "Excluding you."

"Of course," she replied calmly.

"So," Hatter said. "He is planning on coming back. Afterwards."

"He has a specific purpose to be up there. A job," Sir Lawrence added.

Mirana sighed. "The question is. . . what."

Alice looked around herself. Absolem curled himself up tight in his wicker basket. She could still see the healing balm's residue sticking to the edge of his newly healed wing. The White Queen was looking straight ahead, seemingly staring at nothing. Alice suspected she was currently caught up in her own thoughts, as was Hatter. He looked down at his fiddling fingers. He kept rotating a single piece of green cloth he'd retracted from his pocket. Sir Lawrence's arms were crossed and his nostrils flared in concentration. Alice realized that Sir Lawrence was practically equal to her status as Champion. The pressure, or guilt, in Alice's case, might've been eating away at him, as well.

Alice stood up and walked past the three beds to the foggy, tiled window at the end of the room. The moon wasn't out tonight and the stars shone only dimly. She rested her forehead against the cold glass.

"This can't be happening," she whispered.

Sir Lawrence must've heard her. His arms dropped. "Well, it is, Miss Alice. Instead of simply worrying your pretty, little head, you should be doing something productive. You are a person of _power_ now. Do with that what you will."

Alice bit her lip. He had voiced her fears. She hadn't done anything productive or helpful lately.

She felt Hatter's eyes on her, then saw them move onto Sir Lawrence. "She jus' doesnae wan' to believe tha' Stayne is up in 'er world!" he snapped.

A chill slithered down Alice's back as the realization struck. Stayne was up in her former world. No one knew what he was up to.

She pictured the greasy-haired Stayne in full armor, walking among the people she had known all her life. She imagined the Chataway sisters shrieking in terror at the very sight of him. She could practically see her mother faint as Stayne drew his sword. Lowell and his companions might've tried to fight him off, but they'd only be hurting themselves. They'd all become scared. Confused. Who knew what lengths Stayne would go to in order to achieve whatever he was up there for. What if- Tears came to Alice's eyes. What if he'd truly gone for her family as revenge?

She strode back to the small group. "I have to go up there. I _will _find him."

Hatter grinned at her muchness, but Mirana frowned. "Alice, I'm not sure. . . "

"Please," she said, her voice strong. "I need to do this. I'm your Champion, after all." She glanced at Sir Lawrence and stood straighter before locking eyes with Mirana again. "He won't harm that world, nor the people who live there."

"I admire your courage, truly, but do we have enough information? Could you ever locate him?" she asked with widened eyes.

"I'll get that information once I've found Stayne," she pushed. At Mirana's unsure expression, she softened her tone. "Trust me. I know my old home perfectly well, down to the finest detail. It wasn't exactly a complex place," she added. "I can do this."

Mirana's brow creased and she turned to Absolem, who was currently examining Alice. After what felt like a full inspection plus more, a small smile formed on his face. "She knows what she's doing," he said to Mirana. "She may be a horribly stupid and stubborn girl, but she's roving the right path."

Alice ignored the stab and mouthed '_Thank You' _to him. He nodded back.

"Fine," Mirana said with a wave of her hands. "But you will not go alone."

Hatter stepped up. "I will accompany Alice. To keep her safe, and to make sure she doesn't fall down any odd-looking holes." He smiled at her, to which Alice reciprocated.

"But surely, the milliner cannot go with her," Sir Lawrence scoffed.

Alice looked at him strangely. "And why not?" she asked slowly.

"He will undoubtedly get distracted. He is also moody and unpredictable."

Hatter opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Absolem. "Consequentially, the man has a point." At Hatter's frown, he continued. "Tarrant, you could never look anything like an Otherworlder. If one person were to even look in your eyes, panic would ensue. If anything were to upset you, you could go into a clamoring frenzy." He frowned. "I'm afraid you cannot go with Alice."

Hatter gaped first at Absolem, then Mirana, and finally at Alice. She made to grab for his hand, but he immediately turned on his heels and left the room. Alice longed for him to come with her, but she knew that Absolem had made a clever point. She couldn't be detected and Hatter was sure to bring attention if he was the one to come with her.

"I believe the Cheshire Cat could escort you, Alice," Mirana said softly.

Alice nodded, looking down. "He could change into an Otherworlder's form," she replied.

"You two can leave in the morning, straight away. I'll inform him myself," she said to her, before turning to Sir Lawrence. "We have no clue of Stayne's schedule, so he could be returning to us at any moment. We are also unsure as to how Time is currently running things up there."

"I was here for several days before I'd last left," Alice put in. "But when I had returned to the Otherworld, only mere minutes had passed."

Mirana nodded. "Yes, but Time is constantly switching things up. He can be quite the trickster," she added in a low tone. "But because of this, Lawrence, I'd like you to take a fair amount of the soldiers to guard the gateway between the Rabbit Hole and the land's main garden."

"Actually," Absolem drawled, "the Door has moved."

"Of course," Mirana sighed tiredly. "Where has it gone to now?"

"The Mushroom Forest," Alice piped up. "It's simply hovering there, above everything. Suspended in mid-air." She recalled falling through the doorway and landing roughly on top of a mushroom. Luckily, Absolem had been there to take her to a place far more friendly and familiar.

"Alright. Lawrence, please take some soldiers and guard the area directly below that door, please."

The man bowed his head. "Of course."

"I believe that covers it all." Mirana raised a hand to wipe her brow and Alice saw that it was shaking. Come to think of it, Mirana wasn't looking very well at all. A decent amount of sweat had collected around her collarbone and her hair seemed to hang, not lay.

Absolem noticed the same thing. "Mirana," he said. "It's gotten late. I believe your potion is wearing off."

"Oh, I. . . " Mirana held her hands out in front her and stared at her jittery fingers. "Yes, yes, I suppose. . ." She looked around at them, but the task to settle her eyes on one specific target seemed to prove difficult for her.

Her hands clenched into fists, her arms falling to her sides with thumping sounds. Alice stifled a gasp and saw Sir Lawrence flinch. "It's time to get to bed," Mirana said briskly. "Off to bed now."

She sped off between Sir Lawrence and her, leaving the two to look confusedly at one another.

"Don't mind her," Absolem said reassuringly, drawing their attention. "She'll be fine with a complete night's rest and a newly brewed medicine. The pressure is simply starting to get to her."

Alice looked over her shoulder at the door through which both Hatter and Mirana had fled through in haste. She suddenly wanted to do the same. "Yes," she said in a low tone. "I'm sure that must feel unnerving."

. . . . .

** Rachel: The pressure is ON!**

** Insanity: ****It's getting hot in here- **

** Rachel: -so leave me a Review? **


	10. Tricks, Tricks, and Always More Tricks

**Hey, world, how's it hangin'? :) Chapter Ten, a chapter I've been dying to write for quite a while now (so I hope it comes out alright!), is finally right below these (and some more) lines! CHECK IT.**

** Disclaimer: And I still own nothing of AiW. **

** Inspirational Song: "Audience of One" - Rise Against**

. . . .

Alice twiddled her thumbs nervously as she gazed into Hatter's golden eyes. His anger of her leaving for the Otherworld without him had long burnt out, but the sadness that had replaced it was not much better. Alice didn't know where his hat was, but it was not on his person, which worried her. She didn't dare ask about its location in fear of the response it would bring about.

His eyes were deeper than the seas. "Be careful," he lisped to her.

Alice took his hands in hers and swayed them back and forth. "You know I will, but I'll really be fine. It's _you_ I'm worried about." A frown appeared above her eyes. "You be careful, and I shall be careful, too."

"Aye," he replied. His eyes darkened. "It's the wait that'll be killing me, Alice. I know very well how you are capable of handling yourself." His face wore a sad smile. "You don't know how long it'll seem to me, you being up there. It could very well be months before I see you again."

Alice placed a finger over his mouth, shushing him. "You know I'll hurry as much as I am able. Chessur won't let me sit for even a single break," she reminded him.

All she earned was an irritable grunt from him.

She curled a piece of his fiery hair around her finger. "Make sure to make lots of hats for me," she teased, but it was more than that. The hat-making would keep both his mind and hands busy and unaware of worries.

He smiled softly. "Of course," he said softly. Alice leaned forward and gave him a tight hug around the middle. A thimble-capped finger lifted her chin up to meet Hatter's face, which granted her with a long, soft kiss. She sighed and let go.

"Walk me to the Front Gate?" He nodded and walked with her, hand-in-hand.

They'd only been right around the corner from the Main Hall, so they just turned around once and strode forward. It was only noon and the sun hung high in the sky, making the pink leaves of the trees shimmer. The pearly arches bordering the walkway before the stone path shone. The White Queen stood gracefully beside the formerly frumious Bandersnatch. Chessur floated besides Mirana and was seemingly staring off into space.

Hatter cleared his throat as they approached. Chess met his eyes and shivered before looking away. Alice's confused gaze met Hatter's, but he only shook his head slightly at her.

She began to ask Hatter why Chessur seemed so timid to him, but was politely interrupted.

"Alice," Mirana's angelic voice rang. She stepped forward and grasped Alice's hand with both of her own. "Are you ready?"

She nodded bravely. "Yes."

"Erm, excuse me, Your Majesty," Hatter said quickly. "But could I borrow Chess for a moment?"

Mirana's eyebrows rose. "By all means, of course." She waved her hand daintily towards one side of the white pathway. A determined-looking Hatter and nervous-looking Chessur floated through an archway and into the gardens.

Mirana's attention was brought back to Alice. "Now," she began, "to review what we've already discussed."

Alice nodded and stood up straighter. "All in all, to not draw attention to myself, to hurry, and to not be recognized by anyone I know."

Mirana nodded. "We do not know how long you have been missing up there. For all we _do _know, it could have been years." Alice gulped. "If that were the case, an incredibly-youthful-looking Alice would certainly startle some of the ones you were formerly familiar with."

She pulled a long, white cloak out from behind her. She handed it to Alice with a motherly smile. Alice studied the fabric, noting its softness and strength. She gazed up at Mirana curiously.

"To cover your signature outfit of blue," she explained.

Alice looked down and blushed. Her hair was up and she was wearing a very dull dress, so as to fit in with the Otherworlders' clothing and appearance, but had foolishly forgotten the whole color concept. It wasn't like she was the only lady to ever wear blue up there, but it was true that she had been the one to wear it most. Any apparent attribute to her true identity could lead to the foil of their plan of finding Stayne. It was a simple thing to overlook.

She swept the cloak over her shoulders and found that it had a hood. She'd pull it on once she entered the Otherworld. "Thank you," she told Mirana.

"It was no trouble, dear." Mirana smiled. "Remember, although it is _fairly _important that you locate and bring back Ilosovic, you must also appear to be casual to the locals. If unwanted eyes are drawn, some might get suspicious and ask questions. I'm sure that you and Chessur are more than capable of handling that situation, but it would be easier to simply avoid it. If you cannot, have Chess handle most of the conversation. And make it rather short, for the person cannot see your face."

Alice absorbed all this information easily. Most of the instructions were relatively straight forward, despite the obvious effort of having to find and capture the Knave of Hearts. That would be a bit more of a complicated task.

Hatter reappeared, swerved around Alice, and quickly looked away. She couldn't see his face; his back was to her. His hat now sat atop his head. Alice inwardly winced. She hoped she wouldn't be gone for too long.

The next person to step through the archway and out of the gardens was certainly able to startle her. He looked like the typical London business man!

His dark brown hair was tousled and his eyes dark. His pink lips held a permanent smirk. He was tall, lean, and dressed in a white shirt with a tan vest. His pants matched the brown buttons on the vest and the ascot was a pale yellow. He stuffed his muscular hands into his pockets and leaned back on his heels, looking amused at Alice's reaction. She quickly recovered and clasped her hands behind her back.

"You look riveting, Chess, but I much prefer you as a cat."

For a moment, confusion inhabited his eyes, but it was quickly washed away with a smile. "I'd say the same." Alice's jaw dropped. The voice was not that of Chessur's, but of a completely unfamiliar one's. It was of average tone, but seemed light and care-free.

"I agree with Alice," Mirana added. "You make a positively dashing gentleman." Chessur smiled at her and turned back to Alice.

"Well, er, good work," she said awkwardly. He was rather handsome-looking at the moment. . . for a cat. She looked away from him and to Hatter, whose back was still facing her. She shook her head wearily and addressed Mirana. "Shall we leave now?"

She nodded. "The time has come to depart." Her eyes warmed. "Be careful, Alice. I do hope to see you soon."

Alice nodded with a smile as Chess and her began to settle on Bandy. Chessur leaped up first, surprisingly comfortable in this form. He held a hand out to her for assistance. She made to grasp it, but then hesitated. She looked back over her shoulder at Hatter, whose shoulders were tense and his head hung low. He was now facing her, but she couldn't see his face in the hat's shadow that covered his expression. She bit her lip, still with her hand in mid-air, reaching out to Chessur's outstretched hand.

She abruptly pulled her hand back.

_Why the hell not._

She whirled around, sprinted a few feet, and leaped into Hatter's arms, entangling her hands with fistfuls of his hair. She pressed her lips against his and could feel his mouth open in shock. Needless to say, she took advantage of the opportunity, and Hatter soon responded. He wrapped his arms around her waist excitedly. Their lips moved in unison, barely taking the time to breathe. Hatter grasped the back of her neck and pulled her even closer. The world revolved around them for a moment.

Alice sighed in contentment and regretfully released her hold. Hatter's eyes were closed tightly, but his smile was wide and mystified. He looked a bit dreamy at the moment. Alice smiled victoriously and passed up Mirana, whose eyebrows had risen up to her hairline. "Well," was all she said. Her smile was small and shy, but also bright. Her cheeks were a tad red, as well.

Alice climbed on Bandy with no assistance of Chessur's and settled in comfortably in front of him. She noted that his fists were angrily clutching tufts of the Bandersnatch's hair. Bandy looked up and glared at Chess. He let go stubbornly and Bandy went on to thrust his tongue up his left nostril. Alice grimaced and Bandy looked forward again.

"Ride, Bandy," she whispered into the beast's ear. He shot off immediately. Chessur's stiff arms flew about her waist. She looked back to see him pale.

"Good luck, you two!" Mirana called.

Alice looked back. Mirana was waving to her. "We will see you as soon as we can!"

Her eyes moved curiously to Hatter, whose arm was waving stiffly and slowly in the air. Alice sighed. She'd manage to get to him even sooner.

. . . . .

They didn't speak much on the ride. Perhaps they were both lost in thought of their mission, or perhaps they weren't thinking about anything of that sort at all. Alice had trouble keeping her mind off her tingling lips and the heat on the back of her neck from where Hatter had grasped her.

"We will be there shortly," Chessur said quietly, calmly. Alice looked back and nodded at him, to show that she had heard. When she looked back at the view in front of her, she frowned. Despite the fact that he was in a completely different body, Chess had been acting very unlike himself ever since he switched forms. She didn't think it was because of the actual switching of forms, for he had done these types of things multiple times before. Despite his constant drifting and vanishing as a cat, he seemed very uncomfortable with riding on Bandy at such a speed. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something didn't seem right about this whole situation.

The trees had slowly been getting more and more distant from each other for quite a while now, but now they died away completely. They found themselves in the midst of the Mushroom Forest. Alice looked up confusedly to see an immensely large group of red and orange butterflies collecting above them. It had to be the size of a small cloud. The butterflies moved with them, following each and every turn they took. Alice saw no harm in this and let them be.

Although Alice couldn't see them, she knew Sir Lawrence and his fellow Guards were watching. They were currently on post and protecting the Door from any passers-by. She was sure a certain Knave had to do with the task, as well.

Bandy came to an abrupt halt. Chessur slid off his back immediately and placed his hands on his knees, taking in and letting out deep breaths. Alice landed gracefully beside him and rubbed soothing circles into his back. "It'll wear off soon," she told him. "It did for Hatter."

Alice frowned at her mention of Hatter, and Chessur noticed. He smiled gently at her, straightening up. "It'll be alright," he said in that strange tone. "I promise."

Alice didn't like that mischievous gleam in his eyes. "And how do you know that?"

"Trust me." He grinned.

Alice's brow furrowed. "Chessur. . . " she said suspecting-like. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked slowly.

The man merely smiled again, causing Alice to peer at him from the corners of her eyes.

And before she knew it, she was floating in mid-air. She winced and started thrashing about, before a loud voice called out to her.

"Stay still, Miss Alice! Or else you'll just make it harder for them!"

Alice opened her eyes and looked around her. The thousands of sunset-colored butterflies were lifting her and Chessur up into the air. She looked down to see the ground sitting already far below her. She could only just make out the pink hair of Sir Lawrence sticking out of the forest's edge. After he'd made sure she wasn't waving frantically about anymore, he retreated back into line with his hidden troops.

Alice looked up and gasped. There was the Door. Chessur was already to it and was able to grab hold of the handle, turn it, and pull it open. She could see a fair portion of the Round Hall within. Chess looked back at her, grinned, and jumped in. He poked his head back out and held the door open for her.

She was now level with the Door, but was confused as to what to do next. How does one jump off of no flat surface, let alone _any _surface at all? It ended up with Alice leaning forward slightly from her middle and Chessur dragging the rest of her forward by hand. The door slammed shut behind them, closing off the majority of their light source.

Alice looked around. Everything was precisely as she had last seen it, although that seemed to her so long ago. It was truthfully only over a month and a half.

Chessur walked to the center of the room, placed his hands on his hips, and looked at Alice. "What do you suppose we do?"

_I have no idea, why in Underland are you asking me? _But of course, she did not say this. She bit her lip and pondered their situation for a while.

It was a good five minutes before Alice came up with a likely hypothesis. If Wonderland worked in strange ways, and it certainly did, then this idea was sure to work.

"What if. . . " Alice said slowly. "What if. . we do the whole process of getting _into _Wonderland. . . backwards?"

Chessur blinked at her.

"Think about it," she said excitedly. "We could begin by standing on her heads, that'll be the trickiest part, I'm assuming, and perhaps the Rabbit Hole will work for us. It could take us back up to the top, to London. After all, all transportation systems are able to backtrack their steps. Why should this one be any different? If any one _should, _it'd be this one! It's Wonderland."

Chessur simply looked at her for a moment again before doing anything. What he diddo was completely and utterly unexpected.

He held her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the lips.

Alice abruptly pushed on his chest, breaking contact. She took several steps backward. Her eyes had to be as wide as saucers. Chessur's eyes looked hungry, his fists repeatedly closing and opening.

"Oh, Chess. . ." she said awkwardly. "Erm, I'm with Hatter, and I don't think. . ."

She was caught off guard once again as Chessur began to laugh vigorously. He clutched his sides, hooting with the upmost glee.

Alice's eyes narrowed. She was _horribly _confused just at the moment. "Really, what it so funny? I believe I've missed the joke!"

His laughter died off immediately at Alice's sharp tone, but his smile remained. "Alice, I'm not Chess! I'm Hatter!"

Alice didn't know how to react. "Wh-what?"

Chess, or Hatter, the-_the man _took her hands gently. His tone had turned soft. "It's Tarrant, Alice," he said softly. "I sort of. . . persuaded Chess with guilt into working with my plan."

"Your. . . plan." It came out like a question.

The male nodded. "I'd taken a potion I had to snag from the White Queen's cabinets, so I could look like an Otherworlder. I trust myself well enough to keep my emotions in check. Of course, I'll let her know as soon as we get back about the potion," he added quickly.

"So. . . Chessur is. . . ?"

"Currently in Marmoreal, looking exactly like me, in my form." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I didn' appreciate tha' kiss, lassie."

Alice's jaw dropped. "_Hatter!" _she gasped. "I completely made out with Chessur!" Blush immediately sprang to her cheeks as she thought about how she had pressed her body in so close to him. "I kissed Chessur! And he _responded_ so well!"

Hatter's eyes widened and he took a step back.

Alice pulled on his hand. "No, no! What I meant was, he responded to me, so I had no doubt it was you-how was I know to doubt at all? How could I have anticipated this-"

"How could you not have?" Hatter asked her. At Alice's confused expression, he explained. "Do you really think," he said almost painfully, "that I would ever let you out of my sight again, with you up in the Otherworld, _without_ me?" He shook his head side to side slowly, keeping his eyes on hers. "Aye alrea'y did that'. I don' plan on doin' it again."

Alice embraced him tightly. "I'm sorry. For everything," she whispered.

He rubbed circles into her back, just as she had done for him. "It's alright. . . It's okay. . . "

After they had finally pulled themselves together, the two experimented with Alice's idea. Hatter was completely able to stand on his head all on his own, but Alice had to prop herself up against a wall. It was tricky work, but in the end, they succeeded. Alice felt herself shooting up the Rabbit Hole again before she knew it.

. . . . .

**Rachel: I apologize sooooo much for it being so long! I had no idea it'd be that extensive.**

** Insanity: And there was no other place to split it properly. It had to be done.**

** Rachel: And it was. So. Thank you for taking the (rather large) amount of time to read this.**

** Insanity: And good day.**


	11. Gossip, Gossip!

** Sorry about the longer wait, high school truly is murderous, you know? Thank you, as always, to my wonderful Reviewers, especially Night-Alice, for she seems to really like this story! I encourage all of you who do read, but not Review, to do so. I'd like to fix any errors I have. . . And know your opinions, of course!**

** Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively noting of Alice in Wonderland.**

** Inspirational Song: "Forget It" - Breaking Benjamin**

. . . . .

"What exactly was that plan, by any chance?"

Alice sighed. "For the last time, Hatter, I do not know."

"Now that I think about it," he pondered aloud, "we didn't really have much of a plan in the first place."

Alice leaned against a pole on the corner of the city's main cobblestone road and sighed. Hatter watched her and frowned slightly, before his eyes began racing back and forth along the scenery. Alice knew he was trying to find anything of interest to please her, but it wouldn't help. This world seemed even more incredibly dull to her now than it did before.

The moment Alice had crawled out of the Rabbit Hole she had started making comparisons; she couldn't help it. The sky certainly wasn't as bright, the wild life much too quiet, the animals much too serene, the grass not as earthly, even!

The clothing was drab and expressionless, almost as plastic as the people. But apparently, they were content with their world's culture. Or rather, the lack of it. They wore smiles and were friendly enough to each other, but Alice had to wonder: How would they react to the perfection of her Wonderland?

She assumed it would be as Hamish's was when he had stumbled into Wonderland after her. She could remember his face and exact words as if they had been spoken yesterday.

_"Well, this can't possibly be real. Both of us ate something rancor at that party that upset our stomachs so much that we are now ill and having a strange reverie in which we both are present."_

Alice couldn't help but smile. He had been so sure of himself then.

A thought launched itself into her mind. Could he have remembered it all?

Alice shook her head. Even so, she didn't have time to find out. Time was precious up here. Who knew how long it'd already been for those in Wonderland?

"Come one," she said to Hatter. "Let's walk around and see if anything relatively interesting shows itself."

Hatter looked at her as if she were sane. "Interesting? Up here?"

She smiled and dragged him by the hand. "You never know," she sing-songed.

Actually, Alice had expected chaos as soon as she stepped foot on the streets. Ilosovic Stayne was up here, after all. But the fires she had been expecting weren't occupying any buildings and the terrified people weren't running down the road screaming. It seemed the Knave decided to be as discreet as they were being. Alice pulled her white hood down unconsciously.

They took a turn and walked down the path of a replica of every other street here. Hatter began humming to himself again, probably developing a new song from boredom. It was flighty and upbeat. Alice giggled, earning Hatter to hum louder and smile at her. It was fairly odd to see his signature grin form on another's face, but she knew he was Hatter inside. Not Chessur, too, but Hatter.

Almost fifteen minutes went by. They _must _have been on some of the same streets several times, but Alice honestly couldn't tell. It was almost as if she had never lived here. Almost, because every once in a while they would stumble across someone she knew. Alice would always turn her head to the side, but it was sort of sad, not being able to speak to someone who surely thought you were missing. Especially Timothy, the shopkeeper. He had been so nice to her once when she had gotten lost as a little girl. He'd given her some new shoes, free of charge.

Hatter stopped abruptly and pulled Alice to the side. From the corner of her eye, she watched Timothy wiping the window of his store. Perhaps feeling eyes on him, he began to look around. Alice turned to face Hatter.

He frowned at her. "This is hard for you, isn't it?"

Alice shrugged, looking at her feet. She kicked a pebble.

She heard Hatter's intake of breath. "You don't. . .miss it?"

Alice looked up curiously. Hatter's eyes were sad, cautious. Getting his gist, Alice's eyes widened. "No!" She took both his hands. "No, no, of course not," she said more calmly. "It's just odd, is all, seeing the people I haven't talked to in so long and not being able to speak with them again," she admitted.

Hatter glanced at Timothy. "Do they look the same as the last time you saw them?"

She studied a passing woman, Maxine, who had taught her piano throughout her young teens. "They all look about the same age. . . "

"There's a chance it hasn't been that long, then."

Alice nodded, suddenly wanting to get away from all these familiar faces. "Hatter, do you think we could stop to get a drink? It won't take too long."

He studied her and nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem."

They wound up entering Buford's Beverages and settling themselves at a table near the window. It was only a little crowded and had advertised their teas in the window, so Alice thought it the best place to stop for a while and rest.

An unfamiliar young woman with braided, brown hair was their waitress. "Hello, there, Mister and Miss, how may I serve you on this fine, sunny noon?"

Hatter looked at her quizzically, startling the poor girl a bit. She grasped her notepad a bit tighter and stood closer to Alice. "Two teas, please," she said. The waitress nodded once and left.

Hatter let out the mouthful of air he'd been holding. "That was a close one!"

Alice's brow lifted. "Close to what, exactly?"

He opened and then closed his mouth, looking confused.

She smiled. "Don't worry, chances are you won't have to do much talking."

A ding from the bells above the shop's door beckoned for their attention. Alice looked over her shoulder nonchalantly and then gasped, quickly turning back to Hatter. She tried to calm her deep breaths.

Hatter craned his neck to get a good look at who had just came in. "Alice? Is something wrong?"

"Don't look! Quickly, look the other way," she whispered.

But it was too late. She could hear their giggles come closer and closer before their owners finally settled at the table directly to their right. Alice closed her eyes in defeat. She couldn't just get up and leave, could she? No, she and Hatter hadn't even gotten their tea yet. It might attract too much attention to them.

"Are you alright?"

Hatter shouldn't have spoken. Alice opened her eyes to see the Chataway twins sitting next to her, studying Hatter with flirty glances. The two shared an approving look and scooted closer to their table.

"Excuse us, fine sir, but you look frighteningly unfamiliar." Fiona patted her already-perfect hair.

Hatter looked around him, wondering who these two ladies could be talking to. Alice sighed. _Oh no._

Faith giggled. "We're talking to _you_, silly!"

Hatter locked eyes with her. "Oh, erm. . ." Hatter placed his hands in his lap, then put them on the table, before folding them together. "Hello."

The two girls giggled and shared another look. Alice had trouble stifling the urge to roll her eyes.

"My name is Fiona, and this is my sister, Faith. It's a true _pleasure _to meet you." Her eyes racked him up and down, before finally nodding her consent of his appearance. Alice stirred restlessly in her seat.

"Well, aren't you a handsome young man, though!" Faith said, placing her hand atop his. Alice glared at her dainty fingers and heard Hatter's gulp.

"Yes, please tell us your name?"

Hatter glanced sheepishly at Alice before quickly looking away. "Tarrant," he said quietly.

"Ooh, that's marvelous!"

"Is it foreign?"

"Seems dashing!"

"Speaking of _dashing_," Alice said through clenched teeth. "We must be going now, _Tarrant_. Busy, busy." She stood up angrily and made to scoot her chair back in. Damn the tea.

Fiona's head tilted to the side, trying to see past Alice's hood. "Do I know you?" she asked slowly.

Alice's breath caught. "No, of course you don't. You can't. We're travelers." She had always been fine with lying, she used to have to do it so much. Even the Red Queen had believed her lies. The Chataways wouldn't recognize her tone either; she'd lowered it enough, but not forcefully.

Fiona studied her for merely a moment more before shrugging and turning her attention back to Hatter. As if this were better.

"So," Faith said affectionately. "You're traveling, are you? Where from?" She still hadn't removed that hand.

"Erm. . . Umbrage," he said. Alice smiled a bit. She'd told him of the story she'd weaved to fool the Queen, and here he was using it to advantage. Brilliant.

"Oh, that sounds awfully far away," she pouted.

Hatter nodded. "It is. Far south. Very far south."

"Are all from Umbrage as fine as you? You look as though you could be a Lord!" Alice knew how these two worked, but honestly, weren't they laying it on a bit thick today?

Hatter looked down and mumbled some nonsense. The waitress took this time to come by and deposit their drinks on their table. A quite "Thank you" from Alice was all she needed to disappear. Hatter took the opportune moment to distract himself from their current situation. He picked up the delicate tea cup and chugged down half of its contents. He slammed the cup back down with a sour look on his face.

"Bitter?" Faith asked. Hatter nodded curtly. A different waitress was helping a customer nearby and gave Hatter an offended sniff.

"Probably not used to the works here, are you?" Fiona applied.

Hatter shook his head. "No, the tea where I come from is much, _much _better. You'd love it, considering what you have to drink here!" Alice gave him a stern look, quieting him up immediately.

"You know, Faith, there seem to be quite a few travelers dropping in on our streets today," Fiona pondered aloud.

Alice sat back down. "Excuse me?"

Fiona smiled victoriously, finally capturing Alice's attention. "Why, yes. We have our fine Tarrant here, you, his unsocial companion-"

Hatter interrupted her rudely. "Her name is-oomph!"

Alice didn't think she'd kicked him _that _hard. "My name is Mirana, and do please continue." She'd picked the White Queen's name out of the blue.

"That's a unique name," Faith gasped. "Are you from the same place as Tarrant?"

"Yes," Alice said shortly. "Now, what were you saying? About the travelers?"

"Curious one, aren't we?" When Alice didn't reply she continued, so as to avoid an awkward pause. "Well, as I was saying, we have the delectable Tarrant, our unsocial Mirana, and this taller gentleman Faith and I came across when coming back from a visit with one of our friends. We didn't catch his name, but that's alright. He was downright odd."

Faith nodded excitedly. "Oh, yes, interested in nothing but his own business. Wearing the most incredible clothing you ever did see, too. He even had an eye patch!" Alice gasped, but Faith took it for one of fashionable wonder. Hatter sat straighter in his chair.

Fiona laughed. "For a moment when we saw him, I thought he was one of the men traveling with Alice Kingsleigh!"

Faith gasped. "Fiona! You really shouldn't be saying that with her missing and all."

Fiona's laughter quickly died in her throat. "Too true. I apologize for that remark," she said.

Alice and Hatter shared an urgent look. "Ladies," Hatter said. They widened their eyes at his suddenly charismatic tone. "Could you please tell us where that man was heading? It's relatively important."

The girls nodded animatedly. "He wanted to know where the Ascots lived, so I asked him if he was interested in their trading business, and he said yes."

"So I suppose he's at the Ascots' manor right now, as we speak!"

Alice paled. _This is not good. Not good at all._

_ Perhaps there's another reason. . . ?_

_ What other reason could there be!_

Alice and Hatter stood up suddenly. The Chataways looked upset. Faith clung to Hatter's sleeve with puppy-dog eyes. "You're not leaving, are you?" she pouted.

"I'm afraid we must." He took his arm back and stood closer to Alice.

"One last thing?" Fiona asked flirtatiously. At Hatter's silence, she continued. "You're not courting this woman, by any chance?" She smiled slowly at him.

Before Hatter could respond, Alice dragged him angrily out of the shop towards the Ascot Manor.

. . . . .

**Insanity: You must have a soft spot for Hamish or something!**

** Rachel: Well. . . maybe. But for the Hamish in my story, **_**after **_**his epiphany. I watched the movie the other day, saw him, and oh my dear Lordy. "I wrote **_**him **_**as a leading character?"**

** Insanity: That is rude!**

** Rachel: You could see practically all of his gum line!**


	12. Lesson Learned

**Seriously, I need to give some shout outs to Night-Alice, ireadallthetime11, and onecelestialbeing. They've Reviewed basically every single chapter of this story and help keep me writing. Now I will shut up about Reviews and let you read. Gallantly.**

** Disclaimer: "I do own parts of Alice in Wonderland!" "THAT IS A LIE." "I know. . ."**

** Inspirational Song: "Everywhere I Go" - Hollywood Undead**

. . . . .

Chessur had never seen the White Queen so angry. He could feel himself shrink a little more and more with each tap her fingers made against the armrest of her throne. And for all he knew, he literally was. Chessur sat at the bottom of the steps leading up to Her Majesty, the two of them completely alone. She'd dismissed all her White Courtiers earlier when he was sure Alice and Hatter were Above and had revealed himself. Chessur's ears quivered at her barely controlled glare. His only comfort was the thought of the Queen and her vows. Of course, if ever broken, those could be renewed. Chess shrunk a bit more.

"Chessur. . . " Mirana began. Chessur's whole form clenched in preparation. "You disobeyed my orders."

He looked down towards the ground. "I'm afraid I did."

She steeled her gaze. "My one question is this: Why?"

Chessur took a leap of faith in his Queen and met her eyes with his cautious ones. "Your Majesty. . . " he said kindly. "I had been persuaded, you see. Tarrant can be a very convincing fellow at times."

She let out a large breath. He could tell she was attempting to calm herself. He prayed it worked. "Tarrant?" she asked through clenched teeth and closed eyes.

Chessur did his form of a nod. "I _do _still repay him, you know. For the. . . the Horunvendush Day."

Mirana looked up at him, her expression much clearer. "Oh," she said. "_Oh._ I didn't realize it was this again."

His brow furrowed. And he did not like being the confused one. "Your Majesty?"

"Chessur," she sighed. "How many times has the Hatter guilted you into acting according to his plans now?"

He leaned back in surprise. "I can't say I know what you mean."

"I think you do." She leaned forward in her throne, her pale hair swinging in front of her shoulders. "My sweet Cheshire."

He blinked at her.

"The Horunvendush Day was so long ago. I hate to believe that you still scrutinize yourself for it?" She gazed at him encouragingly.

Chessur looked back down again. "I did wrong. I have my debts I must repay," he said solidly.

Mirana sighed wearily. "You have, Chess, so many times! Unless you are repeatedly living a double life of destruction, hasn't that debt been paid back by now?"

He remained quiet and studied the tile floor. It was awfully shiny.

"Did you or did you not fight with me on the Frabjous Day?" she asked him in a demanding tone.

Chessur flicked an invisible piece of lint off his coat. "I did," he said simply.

"Did you or did you not locate Hamish Ascot for me, without any command of me or companion?"

Chessur glanced at her for a split second before quickly looking away. He had done that. "I did."

"And I believe you restored my Champion's confidence when she was at her most troublesome time, as well."

"Yes," he said, getting frustratingly impatient now. "I did."

"You also restored our said Hatter back to full health after battle, which was surely a personal favor to him, I'm sure!" she exclaimed.

"I did!" he said loudly, looking at her. "I did many things for my friends!"

"Then you must learn to stop living in the past and focus on the present! And that in the present, you are a very brave, kind, and noble cat!"

"A cat with debts!" he countered.

"And friends do not share debts," she said with a cold air of formality. She stood and flew down the few steps that led to him, kneeling down to his eye level. He hovered directly in front of her flawless face and did not back down. "Chessur. You have shown me that you are strong, daring, and loyal in the time that I've known you. Listen to me now. We all make mistakes."

"Some are larger than others," he said mildly.

"And some are smaller, yes, but _all do make them. _Even myself." She placed her hand upon her chest, indicating that she had indeed meant herself.

Her dark eyes shone like the moon in the night sky, her hair laying gently down her back. Her dress was large and elegant, not a wrinkle to betray the image of perfection. Her skin glowed without any aid from light. She smiled affectionately at him.

Chessur gazed at her, unimpressed at her testimonial. "Somehow, I cannot picture that."

Her smile turned wistful and her eyes faraway. "Oh, yes. I have made many mistakes over the years. You do not think Iracabeth turned as vile as she was without any help?"

Chessur gulped at her remote stature. "Pardon?" he said quietly.

"We did come from the same gene pool, you know. Apples never fall too far from one another. And even then, they drew from the same tree."

Chessur watched her, confused and frightened. Her eyes grew hungry and her skin somehow paled a bit more, the healthful glow vanished. Worried, he flew forward and lightly placed a paw on her arm. The cold feel of its form woke her up, causing her to shake her head slightly and wince. She looked at him with widened eyes. He vaguely wondered if perhaps she needed more of the Calming Potion, but Mirana had smiled at him then and stood up.

"Like I said, everyone makes mistakes, please forgive yourself for yours, and we'd all be utterly grateful." She whirled around and sat herself back in her throne. Chessur stared at the bluntness of this statement.

Believing this was the sudden end to their meeting, he turned his body around to leave. The Queen's voice rung out unexpectedly and his ear perked to the side to listen. "When you agreed to play part in Tarrant's plans, did you by any chance consider the outcome of what could happen?"

"Your Majesty, I have the upmost confidence when it comes to Tarrant cornering Stayne and the lengths as to protecting Alice. He will let nothing stop him," he said confidently, still facing the door.

He heard Mirana sigh. "That's exactly what I'm worried about."

He tried to ignore the weary tone of her voice and swirled a few more feet forward before he was interrupted just once more. "And Chessur?"

He turned around to face her. A sly smile was slowly forming across her face, a witty look in her eyes. "How was the kiss?"

If cats could blush. . .

. . . . .

**Insanity: Chessur has confidence issues.**

** Rachel: Yet he hides them well.**

** Insanity: You have an answer for everything, don't you?**

** Rachel: Even if it's not correct!**


	13. The Idea of Revenge

**First of all, we have to get solemn for a moment. I'm posting this on 9/11 and have to ask you all to pray for the Americans that lost their lives on this day a decade ago. I don't care**__**what your religion is, where you live, or what you look like, but those people had no reason to die and therefore should be remembered. Thank you, God Bless You All.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Alice in Wonderland.**

** Inspirational Song: "The Star-Spangled Banner" - Francis Scott Key (writer)**

. . . . .

"You can't just go through the window!" Alice shrieked. She pulled roughly on Hatter's pant leg, causing him to fall to a bruised heap on the grass below.

He looked up at her irritably. "And why not?" he asked as if speaking to a child.

Alice struggled to get him back up. Once they were eye level she spoke. "Because. . . Because. . ." she said slowly, searching her brain for a logical reason to _not _go leaping through the Ascots' open window. She could see their large and elegant dining room inside from where she stood. The whole place looked exactly how she remembered it. Really, it hadn't changed in years.

Hatter snapped his fingers with a confused look on his face, beckoning for Alice's attention. "You're doing that more and more often," he said matter-of-factly.

"Must be picking it up." She gave a small smile. "But please, no changing the subject. We cannot enter through the window."

"This isn't the type of situation in which we can casually walk through their door," he whispered harshly. "We can't risk being seen."

"I know," she debated, attempting to draw calmness from the surrounding environment. "But as you can plainly see, there is no one else around besides us, so we _would_ be able to-"

"No, no, this will not do! I asked for a _completely_ different pattern of roses!"

Alice and Hatter stared at each other with widened eyes and open mouths. Alice knew that voice, and it was getting only louder and clearer as it neared. "So sorry, I could have sworn you asked for this one," was the reply. It sounded like a younger male.

"Quickly, quickly!" Hatter whispered to her. He came closer, lifted her up in his arms, and placed a hand over Alice's mouth to stifle her gasp. He hurdled her over the windowsill as gently and quietly as possible, although it did still hurt a bit. She landed on the wooden floor in the burgundy-colored dining room with a huff.

Hatter nearly launched himself through the window, causing Alice to wince. She waited for the crash of Hatter smacking his head on the dark wooden table, but instead got punched in the gut. She bit her lip to suppress a groan and looked up. Hatter, in the form of a completely different man, was looming over her with an apologetic smile on his face and shy eyes. They lay there, practically on top of each other, waiting below the window, out of sight.

Soon enough, the voices were right outside the window. And of course, they chose to stand _right_ _there_ and stop to chat about the garden. Although she desperately wanted to see what Lady Ascot was looking like today, Alice fought the urge to glance up a few inches to see over the windowsill. Hatter must have guessed what she was thinking and pressed more of his weight against her, keeping themselves out of sight. Her white hood feel down and Alice blushed, Hatter's eyes delving deeply into hers. His body was unfamiliar to her, but the warmth she felt from him was not.

Now was probably not the time for this.

"Really, the task is not that difficult," they heard Lady Ascot say, breaking the connection of heat. "At least, for _most _it is not. Where were you schooled?"

They heard a male's quite voice reply. "Down the road, at Burbenge's."

Lady Ascot sniffed. "Well, that _is _rather prosperous. Nonetheless, I would expect the correct pattern of greenery next time. Replant them and do it again."

"Of course, terribly sorry, of course." They heard one pair of footsteps walk away and assumed it was Lady Ascot. This was confirmed when they heard the servant mutter, "Numbskull," under his breath before walking away in the opposite direction. Hatter giggled quietly once he was out of earshot.

Once they were sure that they were now alone, Hatter crawled off Alice and stood up to offer a hand to her. Alice closed the window once they were up. "That was close," she said.

Hatter shushed her urgently. "Whispers, dear! How are we to know that this house is empty?"

Alice looked around the rich home knowingly. "Chances are Lord Ascot is at work and Lady Ascot would never spend time alone in the house. That's precious time of socialization wasted to her. And Hamish is bound to know that we're here sooner or later, of course."

Hatter's brow furrowed. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, we're going to have to speak with him, aren't we?" At Hatter's bemused silence, she went on. "Don't you realize what Stayne is planning?" she asked with a tilted head.

Hatter frowned at her. "Should I?"

Alice sighed with a smile, but it disappeared as she began to speak. "Stayne's come back for Hamish," she said gently.

Hatter's eyes widened in realization. "How do you know? Can you be sure? That's an awful assumption, Alice."

She nodded, taking one of his hands. He looked down at them as she continued. "I am sure, I can promise you that. It's the only reason that certain Underlanian would come up here. He wants revenge, Hatter," she said with soft eyes. "He'll make sure he gets it. Which is why we have to stop him," she added forcefully.

He nodded slowly, the gears turning faster and faster in his brain. "Then what are we waiting for?"

A loud crash and a man's scream from above caused them to look up.

Alice dropped Hatter's hand, looking at him. "That." She whirled around and raced through the rooms of the house. She remembered it perfectly. Hatter caught up with her as they ran past Lord Ascot's study and flew up the staircase. They met a hallway with doors on the right and doors on the left. They were in the dining room when they heard the crash, so Alice chose to go right. She picked a door at random, but it was only an empty bedroom. A smaller crash sounded from the next room over. Alice left that door ajar and flung the other one open only to come to a sudden halt.

There was a large gash in the bedding, as if a sword had slashed through it. Feathers were still falling from the impact. A table was knocked over with a broken lamp laying next to it. The window was shattered with its remains on the floor. A small chandelier was swinging from its hinges. She heard a gasp from her right and looked over. Hamish crouched cowering in a corner, looking almost exactly as Alice had last seen him. Except this time, he was scared to death. His red hair was disheveled and his skin deathly pale. "Alice?"

He was gaping at her with eyes of both fear and admiration. But Alice didn't look at him long, for it was the tall man in black that was turning around to face her.

Stayne sneered at her through his one good eye, running his gloved hand through his black, greasy hair. "Alice. . ." He said appraisingly, stepping closer. He hadn't changed, and if anything, only gained muscle. "So nice to see you again." He looked behind her to see a very angry and unfamiliar-looking man. "And who might this be?" His sword was already unsheathed.

"Th' man ye took everythin' frae," he growled.* Alice looked back to see that his fists were shaking.

Stayne looked mildly confused for a moment before the realization hit him. "Oh! Tarrant Hightopp! My, have you done something with your hair? You look a tad bit different."

"I'll kill yae," he said gravely. Alice had never seen him look so shaken. If his eyes were able to change color just about now, she'd be sure they were the color of the most powerful storm. She placed a delicate hand on his arm, but he didn't seem to notice.

Stayne grinned and stepped even more closer. There were only a few feet between him and Alice, with Hatter behind her. "Last time I saw you two. . . you were happy," he said simply, before looking back at Hatter. "Hurt." Back to Alice. "But overjoyed." One more step. Hatter had already unsheathed his sword, but Alice didn't have one. She looked around for something to use as a weapon.

Stayne's wry smile stretched to a wretched grin. He raised his blade. "Ah, ah, ah," he said tauntingly to Alice.

It happened very quickly and came out of nowhere. Stayne lunged forward and ducked under Hatter's heavy blow, causing Hatter to stumble over Stayne's body. He rolled onto the floor, cursing. Stayne quickly lashed out at Alice's heel. She shrieked as an explosion of pain erupted. Being the place where you may bleed the most, blood was already seeping through. She thought she heard Hamish scream her name, but couldn't be so sure.

Her vision was blurry as she stumbled around. She reached out with both hands, searching for anything to hold onto. She groaned again as something large hit her on the back of the head. She fell to the floor, only seeing fuzzy figures and swirling colors. She attempted to prop herself up, but her arms turned shaky as she collapsed. She was losing too much blood. What had he hit her with, a grand piano?

She felt more than heard someone crawling on all fours to get to her. She felt a pressure on her back. A hand. It was attempting to sooth her. She tried to look up, but couldn't find her eyes. "Wha. . .?"

"Shh, it's Hamish. Be quiet. I'm taking you behind the table."

She felt herself sliding across a surface. She didn't care. She was calm, relaxed. She was awfully tired, though. She wanted to nap. To dream. To be in Wonderland, where Hatter was waiting for her at the Mad Tea Party. And so was Absolem, and the Tweedles, and the White Queen. She hoped the Red Queen was still in the Outlands, being punished for her wrong-doings.

Where was she? What were those noises?

"Alice, open your eyes. Look at me."

Look at who? She curled up into fetal position. Comfortable.

"Don't you dare," a voice said sternly. "Open your eyes, Alice."

Alice. . .?

"Wake up!" it said emotionally. "Up!"

Up. . . Up to. . .Up to Wonderland? No, that's down. What lay up?

"You're the. . . " The voice seemed reluctant. "You're. . . You are the Champion of Underland. You can open your eyes."

Her eyes flew open in confusion. Hamish remembered? Hamish remembered!

"You remember?" she asked weakly. She heard noises of a struggle behind her, but couldn't find the strength to look. It was coming back, though. She was in the Ascots' manor. Hatter, who did not look like Hatter, was fighting Stayne. Stayne wanted to capture Hamish. . .but, why?

Hamish nodded. "You've been in my dreams, Alice," he whispered. "We were in a magical place, and you had been there before. I made some mistakes, I know that, and whenever I wake up, you've gone."

Made some mistakes. . . Hamish had killed the Red Queen. Stayne wanted revenge. He'd been forced to flee. "I'm gone," she said numbly.

Hamish nodded. Alice vaguely realized that she was in his arms, which made her quite nervous, but was unable to stand. She squirmed around, making herself dizzy. Hamish helped her sit up. She heard the fight behind her intensify. A loud snap caused her to flinch.

"Alice, are these dreams. . . or more? Maybe. . . memories?" Hamish's eyes were wide with excitement. "I know it seems impossible, but lately I've been thinking about what you said many times ago, about six impossible things each morning." His eyes scanned her face for any sign of answers.

Alice looked back in sadness and fear. Had she made Hamish go. . .loopy?

He shook her arm a bit in impatience. "Alice, please! Were they real?"

"I. . . " She didn't know how to answer. "You don't. . . " If she told him yes, who knew what he would do? If she told him no, he could be crushed and become confused. There was still the chance that not all the memories had been accumulated. He was unstable now. What would her answer mean to him if he began to collect more information about what had happened?

Thankfully, she didn't have to answer that one. A blade sliced the table they were hiding behind in half, the sword parting Alice from Hamish. She quickly stumbled to her feet. She clutched her head as the world spun, but she wasn't titled Champion for nothing. When the room ceased its spinning, she took in her surroundings.

The room was an utter disaster. All the pillows were reduced to feathers, the curtains to shreds, and the wooden furniture to slivers. Hatter and Stayne were both panting and Alice could see them bleeding from their wounds. They were minor, though, so she could tell that they'd both been putting up a good fight. Stayne's back was facing her.

Alice met Hatter's eyes, trying to communicate through silence. He nodded at her. Stayne didn't know she was up and behind him. She slowly and silently picked up a dismembered post from the bed and raised it above her head. With a low grunt, she pounded it against Stayne's back. He moaned and turned around, swiftly grasping the piece of wood that Alice still held. With a painful smile, he flung it away from her. She stumbled back, the dizziness taking over once again.

But she had done all she needed to do. Hatter lunged forward and flung his sword underneath Stayne's chin. Hatter pressed all his weight on top of him, bringing him to his knees. Hatter kneeled on Stayne's hands, rendering them useless. Hatter had trapped him.

Stayne closed his eyes and sighed. "Think you'll have ended the evil once you've sliced my throat, do you, Mad Hatter?" He chuckled darkly. "There are two sides to any story, and even after the ending, there's such a thing as sequels."

Alice could see Hatter sweating. "Ye deserve agony an' sufferin," he said thickly. "It'd be nice and slow, so I cood eat mah meal as aye watched. You're lucky the warld wants rid of you as strongly as she does. It'll be quick for you, an endin' unfit, but necessary for a case as burnin' as yoors."

Alice looked curiously and in fear as Hatter spoke to this man. She'd never heard him seem so cruelly. It was. . . unnerving. She could see Stayne thought so, as well. He swallowed uncomfortably. "Hatter," she said softly.

"Aye wonder if th' Queen will hae me th' honur myselfBottom of Form," he said shakily. Yet despite his cold words, Hatter had made no move to kill Stayne. He was sweating an awful amount and his whole form was trembling. His eyes scanned the room, looking for what, Alice did not know.

She saw the mistake as it happened. Hatter shifted his weight anxiously and Stayne's eyes opened in alarm. He grinned and reclaimed the use of his hands. He punched Hatter's jaw and knocked him backwards. He picked up his sword, began to run, winked at Alice, and was through the door. She heard him crash through the window of the room she'd looked in earlier.

She limped across the room with Hatter right behind her. The pain was coming back slowly, but she tried not to think of it as they watched Ilosovic Stayne run across the Ascots' yard and enter the maze leading to the forest.

The forest that contained the Rabbit Hole.

"He's returning to Underland," Hatter said numbly, looking at the horizon.

Alice sighed wearily and glanced at Hatter. A shadow rested across the right half of his face. The sun was preparing itself for sunset somewhere far, far away from them.

She held his hand gently. "Are you alright?"

He slowly turned to face her. She stifled the urge to flinch at his angered expression. "You are hurt," he said thickly. "And the Knave is gone. I am not alright. As of this moment, no one is. It's my fault."

Alice looked down shamefacedly. _Of course, he's not alright. I shouldn't have asked that. _"It's not your-"

"Alice!" a foolish voiced exclaimed. Alice cringed and let go of Hatter; Hamish was bounding his way to her with even wider eyes. "That was the Knave, Stayne! I remember him, I do! And I think I know-"

"I'm so sorry, Hamish," Alice gushed.

Hamish's rambles cut off. He looked at her confusedly. "Whatever for?"

"This," she said apologetically. She grabbed another piece of wood from the floor and banged him on the head with it. She winced at the loud thud he made as he feel to the floor. "So sorry," she whispered to his unconscious form.

"Alice!" Hatter exclaimed. "What was that for?" He kept looking back and forth between the guilt-stricken Alice and the cataleptic Hamish.

"He was remembering more and more," she explained. "He seemed. . . off, to me." She sniffed. "I feel so. . . so _guilty_. Hamish fit in perfectly with this world before he followed me down the Rabbit Hole. I can only imagine how they must treat him now. . . I hope he hasn't been voicing his dreams."

Hatter studied her for a moment. Then, he gently took the piece of wood from her hands and placed it on the floor. He collected her into his arms and began to rub circles on her back. "We both know that right now it's safer for him here," he told her.

She leaned back to look at him. "But, what now? He may wake up alone, but he'll remember what happened, surely."

Hatter thought for a while before exclaiming, "A-ha!" He left her at the window and turned to lift Hamish. He grunted, "My, this one is a tad bit heavier than he looks," and dragged him out the door. Curious, Alice followed to see Hatter placing him on the bed in the next room over. He grunted once again as he flopped the passed out Hamish on the bed. "There. Now, what about that mess? We could clean it up, but the furniture. . . "

"Burglary!" Alice proclaimed. "The Ascots are a very wealthy family, we can set it up as if they were stolen from."

Hatter tapped her on the nose. "Such a wise, little girl."

Alice giggled. "But, if they were robbed, Hamish wouldn't necessarily have to be in bed."

He stared at her. "I'm not lifting him up again."

Hatter was forced to do all the work, for Alice was still weak from her injuries and only getting weaker. It was because of this that he hurried in his task. She laid down on the floor as Hatter opened all the drawers in that particular bedroom and stuffed some of the jewelry in his pockets. Alice thought he was a bit too happy to be doing it; he kept giggling and examining the things they'd be taking. He'd quiet down after a stern look from Alice, though.

After they had taken enough for others to realize that a robbery had taken place, they decided to leave. Alice felt a bit bad, stealing from Lord Ascot, but really, all the items were those of Lady Ascot's.

She couldn't help but feel a teeny bit of guilty pleasure.

. . . . .

**Rachel: *As we all know, Scottish accents vary extremely well on this site. It is for this reason that I've decided to just go the heck with guesswork and begin to use a Scottish translator site. I'll make sure everything can be understood, but this, I believe, will be so much easier for everyone.**

** Insanity: Well put.**

** Rachel: Thank You. **

**~ For those who were pained by the 9/11 tragedy ~**


	14. A Green Haze

**I've managed to slip away from that mountain of geometry for a while! Let's try to get this one posted. I apologize for having taken so long.**

** Disclaimer: I admit to owning nothing of Alice in Wonderland. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Please Don't Go" - Mike Posner**

. . . . .

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

The White Queen turned her head away from her desk (but really, very little could be seen of said desk, for the great amount of books set upon it took up quite a bit of room). Sir Lawrence stood there, panting, red-faced, and covered in scratches, in her doorway. Mirana lifted her hand and pressed it against her lips, shockingly taking in his condition. "What has happened?"

He entered the room with both hands placed upon his sheathed sword, a nervous habit of his. _When in doubt, grip your sword. _He steeled his gaze on hers. "We were forced to retreat our post below the Door."

Her momentary silence was tangible. A slight rain could be heard rattling against the window of her dimly lit study. The only light source was from the crackling fireplace in the corner, throwing eerie shadows on each and every object in the room. Time may have called this hour day, but the Sun chose to disagree, for outside it was wet and gloomy. The book Mirana had been studying, The Uses of Buttonberry Leaves and When to Apply Them, lay where she had been sitting, completely forgotten.

"By who?" she whispered, looking out the window.

"By Stayne's army of trolls," he hissed, but not _at _her, of course. "Unorganized, futile, neurotic things," he added in disgust.

Mirana unsurprisingly felt no shock, but only a numbing pain. Whether it was the potion or the recent events of her life, it had slowly been sucking the emotion out of her. She held no urge to gasp.

Sir Lawrence went on. "They overrode our Guards, driving us out of the Mushroom Forest. I-I tried my best," he faltered. He hesitated before continuing. "I so gravely apologize to you, Your Magnificence, I only wished to not risk our men-"

"It's no matter," she interrupted quietly, calmly. "I understand the situation you were in and know you are a man of no limits. This is why I'm sure you did your best and fought your hardest." Despite her kind and heartening words, the Queen's voice was monotone. Eerily calm. She stared straight at the wall, her eyes upon the painting of a woman in blue.

Sir Lawrence appeared unnerved. He resituated his hold on his blade's casing. "Yes, well, thank you, your Majesty."

She nodded and turned to face him. "Of course, Lawrence," she said. "Now, before you had to. . .make your leave, could you catch how many were there? In the Forest?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Plenty enough. The Red Knave is cruel and vicious, but a fool he is not. He likely sent half of his, well, I wouldn't call them _men_, but you do know what I mean."

"Yes, I understand," Mirana murmured.

"My guess is that if anything, his numbers have only increased since our last sighting of him. The Outlands are bare and bitter. Any creature out there would gladly risk what they call a life to fight with a man as rallying as Stayne." He sighed wearily.

"How do they perform their tasks?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

His brow furrowed, his eyes looking back to what she assumed to be a disturbingly eerie sight. She pictured what he described. "They ran out of the surrounding woods with absolutely no preamble," he started in a low tone. "They roared their battle cries just as the rain began to fall. At first, we were confused. We lost those precious moments and were at a definite disadvantage. They planned that," he added.

"I saw that we were vastly outnumbered, in persons and in strength. These troops of his are more beast than man, and I cannot imagine what would give birth to such creatures," he whispered with disdain. "They forced us out of the Forest with little battle, for they did not want one. This is what I find most impressive. Despite our thinking of them having low intelligence levels, they have been instructed in combat correctly."

Sir Lawrence sighed. "They knew Time would not pick sides. The moment they rushed us out, they organized themselves into separate squads and took positions. They were confident that they would not be distracted, nor defeated. I witnessed this from a faraway hill. It was all. . . very precise," he sneered. He ran his hand through his short, pink hair and blew out a lungful of air.

"That Stayne. . . " he said shakily. "He is truly a worth foe."

Mirana studied him for a moment, then placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. "That may be true," she said softly, "but that does not confirm your false belief that he may not be defeated."

He straightened up immediately. "Never, Your Majesty! He is too greasy a mutt to vanquish the White!"

Mirana smiled at his faith in their Kingdom and withdrew her hand. "Absolutely right." Her smile faltered a bit. "So, these. . . These creatures, are staking out positions below the Door?"

He hesitated in his strict pose. "Yes. . ." he said slowly.

She nodded, just as slowly. The gears in her brain spun for a solution to all their problems, before they came to a decision. "None of my Loyalists shall shed blood today, my Lawrence. For now, we will watch the on goings of the Mushroom Forest from afar."

She watched as his jaw fell open. "But, Your Majesty, what of Miss Alice? And the milliner?"

"His name is Tarrant Hightopp, but his friends may call him Hatter," she corrected automatically. "And there is nothing I can do about. . . Actually, that is not true."

She walked to the window, hearing Sir Lawrence follow from behind. She looked down and attempted to see through the rain. A pearly stoned shed, built for a giant (literally), shone through the gloom of the day many feet below where she stood on the opposite side of the window. She looked on as a stable boy tossed a barrel of delicious-looking grub (speckled with purple spices) through the entry way of the shed. She could just imagine the swinging of the happy Bandersnatch's tail.

"Your Majesty. . . ?" Sir Lawrence prodded, standing beside her.

"Keep the Bandersnatch on hand as you watch over the Forest," she said wisely. Simply put is sometimes the best way _to _put.

He didn't reply right away, perhaps he was waiting for more information. He didn't receive any. "Yes, of course. . . Will that be all, then?"

She nodded, looking back at him. "Go immediately. We don't know how Time is operating currently. But make sure to only stray in the shadows. "

"I understand," he said in that powerful voice of his. With one more formal salute, he had strode away and out of the room. Mirana turned away from the window, knowing she didn't have to watch to make sure the Bandersnatch would be brought along. To Sir Lawrence, her orders were nothing less of sacred.

She passed the desk wielding of text and slumped down in a velvet chair that sat by the fire. Lately, it seemed her coldness had become a second layer of skin. Could one more draught melt it off? On a whim, she decided to give it a try.

Her hand was on the top of the vial that sat on the end table beside her when she hesitated. There was only a quarter left. . . Oh, yes, she'd taken a bit before entering the room. She must have also brought it with her, or else how could it have followed her? _Silly, Mirana._

She popped the stopper out of the lid and watched the smoke rise from the opening with greedy eyes. The bottle warmed in her hand as she brought it to her lips.

But, should she. . . ?

She set the bottle in her lap, her gazed fuzzy and confused. If she'd already taken a sip, couldn't this be a bit too much? But, she was cold again. Her hands were already beginning to shake. Was that blood on her hands?

NO. Ink! Of course, in her work, she had spilt ink over her fingers.

She watched her eldest sister tumble to the ground, the blade protruding from her chest. She watched with an unblinking gaze of fear as their eyes met.

Whose eyes? She was alone! Alone, in her study, with Sir Lawrence. It was raining. Sir Lawrence would protect her. A fire danced before her sallow skin. Where was Sir Lawrence?

Iracabeth's hands fumbled clumsily at the sword, but it would not budge, and even if it had, it would be too late. Too late, always too late. Where is Alice? Where is her Champion? The Jabberwocky's head sat on the ground they walked on.

The Champion would save her. Where was that potion? Ah, there it goes. Straight down her throat, warming her system, every single last drop. . . Content. She was fine.

At first, she was confused. It was so dark. Then she relearned how to open her eyes, and was granted with the gift of sight once again. That did not help the confusion. She found that she was standing, and in front of her, the painting of the woman in blue. A green haze surrounded her vision. If she turned to get a better look at it, it would move. She turned in circles, trying to catch the haze, but it was quicker than her.

She gave up, looking back at the woman in the painting. She was beautiful, and unearthly at the same time. Mirana's head tilted to the side as she studied her.

To her great surprise, the woman frowned at her. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a shrill voice.

Mirana leaned back with wide eyes, only to end up peering at the surface of the painting, her nose a mere inch away from its surface. This did not soothe the woman. "Step back!" she commanded with a stomp of the foot.

Mirana stepped back. "You can speak," she observed with a slur of the tongue.

The woman placed a hand on her hip, glaring at Mirana. "Oh, if _you_ can speak, I sure as well can, too."

Mirana frowned. What had she done to deserve this woman's cold shoulder? "Pardon?" was all she could ask.

The woman shook her head with a frustrated sigh. When she looked up, her eyes were a shade darker. She began to walk her way closer to her, still within the painting, until all Mirana could see of the woman was from the chest and up. She had large lips and a pointed nose.

"What's that in your hand?" she asked, although her tone clearly indicated that she knew what Mirana held.

Mirana lifted her arm to see an empty bottle hanging in front of her face. She looked at the woman through the bottle's green glass. "Empty bottle," she said slowly, appraising it.

The woman nodded. "You drank all of the potion. It took a whole _bottle _to get you content with your condition this time."

Her brow furrowed. "This time?"

The woman nodded again, clearly relieved that this conversation was going somewhere. "Yes. You have been drinking more and more. Has it become apparent to you yet, Your Majesty?"

Her arm fell to her side, the bottle banging against her hip. "Has what. . . what?"

The woman took another loud step forward, her gaze hard. "You're becoming dependant on your draughts!"

"Am not!" She stumbled.

The woman snorted. "Are, too. You have to consume more and more because your body is becoming _immune _to them! That's just how often you drink those potions of yours."

Mirana frowned. "How would yooooou know?" she drawled.

"Just call me the voice of Wisdom. Or perhaps," she added wistfully, "I'm the little bit of your brain that hasn't been drowned out by the liquids yet. Better listen to me before I do."

Mirana frowned, the green haze starting to filter away. "But if I stop taking potions. . . " she struggled to find the correct words. "Iracabeth. . . "

"I know, love, I know," the woman said comfortingly. Surprising, with her demeanor being so hard. "But you can't skip the stages of grief."

"I saw her die!" she shrieked suddenly. Witnessing the act itself was worse! Before she knew it, hot tears were burning down her cheeks. She hadn't cried, _truly _cried, in so long. In a way, it felt good. It was a form of release. "This is different!" she cried.

The woman slowly shook her head. "You think you're alone, don't you? You are wrong, Queen. Far wrong. Just ask your friend, the Hatter. And he turned out alright, didn't he?" The haze had turned black and was drifting away in wisps of smoke. The wisps were licking away the image of the woman. She was slowly being eaten away by air.

"He came out battered," Mirana sniffed. "Battered and bruised on the inside and out. He's _completely _mad! I have a land to rule!"

"Mad?" The woman laughed, utterly care-free. "Perhaps you've forgotten our purpose here. Perhaps you don't belong." Very little of the woman was left now; all Mirana could see was her expression. Through the smoke, it seemed as if she was now walking backwards. Everything was getting smaller.

She frowned. "I do belong. How do you mean?"

"I'm mad. You're mad. We're all mad here, Your Majesty."

The smoke cleared and the White Queen stumbled back. The woman in blue was a painted character in the painting once again. A single eyelid winked at her, wiping away any doubts that this might have been a dream. The bottle fell from her hands, exploding into a world full of shards.

. . . . .

** Rachel: Anyone else get confused by the ending?**

** Insanity: Confusion is fun, it keeps things interesting.**

** Rachel: That, my friend, is a matter of opinion.**


	15. Coming Back Down

**Check out this next installment of ****Alice's Turn****! For those steady readers who haven't yet left me, I both thank and apologize to you. I had lost all my online documents when my computer crashed during a long writers' block period. I had forgotten everything.**

** But here I am again, back to updating.**

** Inspirational Song: "Some Night" - F.U.N.**

. . . . .

After the house carried the appearance of clearly being robbed, Alice and Hatter made to leave the Ascot manor. Alice followed Hatter out the door of the ransacked bedroom, glancing once behind her shoulder at the unconscious Hamish. He lay on the bed with one arm sprawled out off the edge and his mouth hanging wide open. Alice sighed with feelings of both regret and relief.

Hatter glimpsed back at her, frowning. Alice gave him a sorry excuse for a smile, only deepening Hatter's frown. "You've paled even more now," he said, his own expression darkening. "Let's hurry." He grabbed hold of her hand and led the pair down the Ascots' winding staircase, taking Alice back to the dining room.

Alice tugged on his hand, but he didn't seem to notice. She could feel her strength draining away. The bleeding hadn't ceased. "Hatter," she said. He turned back to her. "We should leave out the foyer, through the main door," she managed. "If we leave the door a crack open, they'll already be. . . suspicious."

Hatter nodded. "Alright, if you say so, Alice." He continued to seem more and more anxious the longer he looked at her. Now that the shock of battle with Stayne had worn off, or partly, at the least, Alice was beginning to truly feel her injuries. She held a hand up to her scalp and withdrew it, gazing at her red-coated fingers with vague curiosity.

Hatter quickly grabbed hold of her arm. The intensity of his bright, green eyes pierced her hazel ones. "We're leaving. Now. You may or may have not noticed, but you are standing in your own, little puddle of blood." She didn't look down. She feared she would fall in it if she did so. "Time to go."

They ran the length of the dining table, Hatter's strong arms pulling Alice along. She continued to slip and stumble, often times having to use the wall to support herself. "Hatter..." she whispered.

Hatter glanced back at her expression again and nervously bit his lip. He hurried on and flung the front door open, pushing Alice forward. He barely remembered to look to make sure the door was still open a crack before he had him and Alice running on again. She stumbled down the steps of the porch after him.

The sun was beginning to set, Alice was able to tell. The way the mystifying rays of orange light shone through the cracks of the trees amazed her now more than it ever had. She looked all around her, with her glassy eyes, and found Hatter leading her away and into a glorious forest of green brush. She peeked down and noticed her hand in his. He looked so beautiful in this light. His hair was burning orange, like the subsiding sun. Yet, how could his hair be orange? Or his eyes green? He was Hatter, but he did not look like Hatter.

It struck her how odd it was for everything to be shimmering so, for she was in the Otherworld, and nothing was beautiful in the Otherworld. After she'd seen Wonderland, her world had changed forever.

Alice fell. The blood was in her eyes. "Alice?" she heard the Hatter call. "You have to get up now, dear, no time for a nap!" When she remained where she was in the grass, eyes closed, Hatter slid his arms underneath her and lifted her against his chest. "Open your eyes now, yes, that's it-look at me."

She could feel the world swinging. They were traveling through the woods.

"Stay here, Alice. Yae're the Champion, are yae not?" True. That was true. "Yae 'ave slain the frumious Jabberwock and brought peace back to yer home. Yae will stay with me," he growled. She opened her eyes once more. They were near the Rabbit Hole.

"Hold on tightly." Hatter jumped straight into the hole, feet-first. His luminous eyes were strictly trained only on her sallow face even as books, shelves, dishes, the grand piano, and other forms of debris all cascaded down around them in the darkness. The enticing melody of the piano pulled Alice in.

Hatter's hold on her tightened. Alice was curled up comfortably in a little ball against his chest, so she could easily hear his frantic heart's steady rhythm. She laid her head against his heart and listened to its beating. Hatter leaned down to gently kiss her head. When he leaned back again, his lips held a smear of red.

As Alice rested against him, she could feel his features turning back to their original state. The man's hair brightened drastically and grew into curls. His face showed the colors of the way he was feeling: bleak gray. Alice could feel the muscles of the body hardening. The Mad Hatter was back.

They bounced off the bed and broke cleanly through the barrier to the Round Hall. Hatter cautiously set Alice on her feet and held her against his side as he sped over to one of the larger doors. "I had Chessur ask that Lawrence fellow to have someone unlock the door above the Mushroom Forest before we left." He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door aside. New light streamed in. "Looks like the bloke cared to listen for once!"

"Hatter, how... How are we-"

"Just like before," he cut her off, "the butterflies will keep us safe. They will carry us down." He took her hands in his. "We'll go down together, alright? Here we are!" Hatter lifted Alice again and leapt through the doorway.

There was not a single butterfly in sight.

The pair of them plummeted down, Alice mumbling into Hatter's chest and Hatter frantically searching the air all around him for a way to save them. He looked down and with dismay, witnessed the sight of Stayne's nomad army awaiting below. Lines of trolls and beasts and creatures coated with slime and grime wound through the thickets of bright, red mushrooms. One of the beasts cried a warning, and soon all weapons were in hands and all eyes on the couple plummeting down.

Hatter closed his eyes. Alice could feel him swallow thickly and take a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, love."

Alice felt the brush of air washing against her ankles, an axe getting too near, when she suddenly wasn't flying anymore. She picked up speed quickly, but wasn't falling. The yelling and snorting of the monsters slowly died away. She heard Hatter yell with glee. She opened her eyes.

At the last moment, the Bandersnatch had leapt up and caught both Hatter and her, soaring right above their enemies and leaving them in the dust. Alice smiled softly, leaning forward to bury her face in his soft fur. Hatter's arms formed a cage around her. She felt so safe, so warm, so sleepy. Alice finally dozed off and gave into welcoming unconsciousness.

Hatter shook Alice's shoulder when she did not sit back up. "Alice?" She remained still. "Alice! Champion, open those eyes now!" She did not move.

Hatter's eyes burned with urgency. He knew he was flying on the Bandersnatch, but could not remember to be afraid. All that mattered was Alice and that Hatter kept Alice safe. It was his fault she was in this condition, so it was only right, and his responsibility, to bring her back to health. He clenched his hands into fists and hurried the Bandersnatch on.

Up ahead, a figure swerved onto the trail. Hatter did not give the man a chance to impede him. Eventually, the rider slowed so their rides were parallel to the other's. Hatter glared at Sir Lawrence, astride an elegant, white stallion. Sir Lawrence nodded at Alice's immobile form, then went glaring back to Hatter. Hatter shook his head at the brute. He was definitely not in the state to let the brute welcome Madness for him. Already, he wanted to burn down anything that dared to cross his path with his own fiery eyes. The very thought of losing Alice, with no chance of a return, drove Hatter's sanity away.

The Bandersnatch instinctively slowed as it reached the entryway into Marmoreal. A pearly path bordered by pink trees signaled their arrival. Hatter drove the Bandersnatch forward until they could halt at the very edge of the entry to the castle. Bandy finally stopped and rested.

Before Hatter could do anything, Sir Lawrence jumped off his horse and lifted Alice's body off of the beast. He swung Alice's legs up and sprinted away into the castle. "Your feet better be right on the back of mine, milliner!" he called back.

Hatter didn't even care to argue, his thoughts were so far gone. He ran along beside the Guard and thrust the doors to the Throne Room open.

The White Queen had been holding her head in her hands and looking weary, but upon the trio's entry sat up in her throne, caught off guard, at the sight of Alice's still and bloody body. The red liquid was very prominent in the room of whites and light blues. The white cloak Mirana had given to Alice only two days before was now coated in Alice's sticky, red residue.

"What has happened?" Mirana stood and immediately led them all into the infirmary around the corner. She glided across the floor and began pulling certain tools and supplies out of drawers. The room was empty and orderly, as always.

"Ask the criminal," Sir Lawrence growled. He laid Alice's body on the brass bed nearest the door.

Mirana shot an apprehending look at him, but glanced into Hatter's eyes. Hatter swallowed thickly. "Stayne. We found him in the home of Hamish Ascot."

Sir Lawrence's eyes shot to Hatter's face. Mirana's hands, which had been removing Alice's cloak, stilled for a moment. Hatter went on. "Alice believed he had been planning revenge. A certain plan involving the Otherworlder. She was right." He frowned.

"Did you interrogate Hamish? Did you find him?" Sir Lawrence asked quickly. Mirana was tying Alice's hair back and washing her wounds, but Hatter knew she was listening.

"Did I _interrogate _him, then?" Hatter repeated, enraged. "Nae, my apologies sir, but I believe I was a bit preoccupied wi' the Knave of Hearts attempting to slit mine an' Alice's throats. And, if yae haven't noticed, he nearly got tae hers!"

"And whose fault is that?" he countered. "There was a reason no one thought it right you accompany her to the Otherworld! You are useless to the mission. A danger, obviously. Even Alice herself had seen that," he said coldly.

"I will gut yae slurvish skin away from yae bones-"

A groan from the bed brought the two men back to the scene. Mirana studied Alice's face, completely absorbed with her work. Alice began to shiver. "Bandy- Bandy can't be in London," she murmured.

Hatter shot forward and kneeled near the edge of Alice's bed, holding her hand. Sweat collected on Alice's lips and collarbone. Her eyes were still not open. "Alice, love, you're back home now. No need to worry."

"If you don't have the sense to worry, that is," he heard Sir Lawrence mutter. Hatter ignored him.

"Hatter," Alice whispered. She opened her eyes to see Hatter's face inches from hers. Mirana was a few feet away, assembling something on a paper sheet. Sir Lawrence stood with his arms folded at the end of her bed, looking at her with the most curious expression on his face.

_I'm in a bed_, Alice thought again. She vaguely took in her surroundings. Infirmary. She was in the infirmary. At first, she had to search through her memories and find what had happened to her, why she was there, and why Hatter looked so distressed.

It all came rushing back.

She groaned again, more from pain than light-headedness. "It hurts," she moaned. "Please, stop it. Make it go away!" She felt so weak, from both the pain and from being at the low point of begging, but the pain was too much. Her head rolled around on the pillow, trying to shake off the weight that had settled in her brain. Alice winced as the movement brought sharper stabs.

"Majesty," she heard Hatter utter. "Please, do something for her. Please, quickly, quickly!"

"She won't feel anything in just a moment, Tarrant," she head a wispy voice say. There was a shuffling sound, and the noise of something being shaken. "Hold her arm there," the same voice said. Alice thought she felt a light pressure on her arm.

A slight prick sent a sliver of pain up her arm. It was quick work, the injection. Alice could already feel her bones turning to honey, the sensation slowly muddling her mind even further. Her thrashing stilled. She tried to open her eyes one, last time.

"Stay still, love. Don't worry now."

"I don't want to wake up," she mumbled. "I'll miss you all so, so much." She could see the bright light streaming in through the window fading away.

"This isn't a dream, remember. We'll all still be here when you wake up."

The last thing Alice caught a glimpse of before drifting off into absolute darkness was the flame of a red lock of hair.

. . . . .

**Rachel: Not bad for not posting in about a year, am I right?**

** Insanity: Not bad for a lady whose love life only consists of fictional characters and celebrities, no, not at all!**

** Rachel: Hey. That's my personal life. Shushh.**


	16. Bittersweet Revenge

** Hello, again! Thank you for reading, I have a fresh chapter straight out of my oven of a mind down her for ya. :)**

** Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything of Alice in Wonderland. Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, and Disney do.**

** Inspirational Song: "What I've Done" - Linkin Park**

. . . . .

Alice groaned once more, lifting a hand to her head. She felt as if she'd just gone head-to-head with a slithy tove. Literally.

She sat up in bed, her hair falling around her face in blonde waves. She was still in the infirmary, but she could tell that time had passed. Judging from the light streaming through the window, it was about mid-day. This was assuming a whole day hadn't already passed, of course.

Alice slowly slid her exposed legs off the bed, not wanting to exert too much energy too soon. She noticed that the table besides her bed was occupied by an empty glass and a half-eaten buttonberry sandwich. She furrowed her brow at the plate before finally rising and taking a look at herself.

She'd been washed, she knew, for there was no leftover residue of her blood anywhere in sight. Alice grimaced, remembering the pain and dizziness she'd experienced. Stayne had done that. That frumious, slurvish, and completely _vile_ man had done this to her, and in her own world, too. Of course, her new world was Wonderland, but that didn't grant any consolation at the moment.

Their plan hadn't worked. Stayne had fled, leaving a mess behind. Alice attempted to suppress her anger. She would use that strength to her advantage later.

Her plain dress had been replaced with a flimsy gown. She placed her bare feet on the floor, shivering from the cold, but stood up with no trouble. Mirana proved again and again to be practiced with her medicines.

The thought of Mirana made Alice look around curiously. Where had everyone gone?

She left the room, taking nothing with her. Alice wandered the halls, searching for anyone who could give her information on the day, what had happened after she'd lost consciousness, or how long her and Hatter had been gone in the Otherworld.

She opened the door to the Throne Room and entered. The bright room at first seemed bare, but as Alice searched further, she spotted Sir Lawrence fiddling with something near the base of the White Queen's throne. He hadn't heard her come in, for Alice could see his back arched in concentration.

She began to walk down the aisle towards him. The crystalline tiles were cold on her feet. "What, exactly, are you doing?" she asked, voice confident. She was glad to hear the strength back in it.

Sir Lawrence stopped in his work. "Back on your feet so soon, Champion?" he asked without turning around. He began to quickly finish up his work.

She craned her neck, trying to see what he was up to. "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour and a half, possibly two." Alice sighed with relief as Sir Lawrence stood and turned to face her. His face was hard as stone. Alice glanced over at the throne; nothing seemed changed. There were no tools, no signs of work. Nothing.

"What were you doing?" Alice asked again.

He studied her briefly, running his hand through his cropped, pink hair. "Ensuring the Queen's safety," he said.

Alice snorted. "Is the Queen aware of that? Whatever _that_ may be, considering you haven't provided me with much of an answer." She placed her hands on her hips, lifting a brow.

"Just know..." he drawled, "that I will never, _ever_, as long as I am in her service, let anything happen to Her Majesty." His eyes pierced hers, trying to convey some significant meaning. Alice tried to pry away the mask that must have covered Sir Lawrence's true expression. For the millionth time, she failed to do so.

"Alright," Alice said exasperatedly. "Now, I was wondering if I could find some answers. You're the first person I could find, so if you could..." She shrugged.

His eyebrows rose. "Ask away, Miss Alice."

"How long has it been? From when Hatter and I left to now, I mean," she added.

"It's been two days now," he said. "Time was in our favor. He takes pleasure in aiding the White Queen."

"What's happened in that time?" A thought struck Alice, instantly making her angry. "And why were those creatures there below the Door in the Mushroom Forest? They're supposed to be in the Outlands, are they not?"

"Yes, they are. However, things did not. . .go according to plan," he said evasively. Alice continued to stare at him. He rolled his eyes. "We were forced to retreat, Miss Alice." He continued on, ignoring her slight gasp. "We had taken up guard below the Door, a group of my finest soldiers and myself, to await your arrival. We were all standing there, just standing, when they came. It was so sudden, so loud, that we were taken off guard. We were driven away." He dropped his head.

Alice contemplated the man before her, this man of brute strength and masculinity who would surely be taken by grief after having to retreat. She took a few steps closer and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with round eyes.

"I know you, therefore I know that you did your best. At least, now we can say that we know where they are," she added with a small smile.

Sir Lawrence smiled, more for Alice's benefit than his, and slowly placed his hand atop Alice's. "I say the same to you, Miss Alice."

Alice's eyes fell as her feeling of shame grew. "I'm not sure about that now. Stayne is gone. We achieved nothing."

His hold on her hand tightened slightly. "Ah, but that is not true. We may not know of the Knave's location, but you succeeded in drawing him out of the Otherworld. We know that world is safe once again, thanks to you." He bowed his head once, releasing her hand.

Alice looked up at him again and was shocked at the sight. There was no mask. Sir Lawrence's eyes were completely open to hers and, with a mixture of surprise and happiness, she realized she liked what she saw there. They hadn't truly spoken since the Mutando Day, and now here they were. For the first time in a long time, Alice pondered the idea of friendship with this man.

"Alice? You're awake!"

Alice's arm fell to her side and she quickly turned to see the owner of that voice. Hatter stood in the doorway, head and hat tilted to the side as he looked up at Alice and Sir Lawrence. He then shook his head and ran up the few steps to envelop Alice in an embrace.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stepping back. His eyes skirted to Sir Lawrence, who had been standing there awkwardly and looking away from the couple before meeting Alice's again.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "Thank you for protecting me," she said more quietly, caressing his cheek. Hatter's eyes softened.

"No need to thank," he replied.

A not-so-discreet clearing of the throat brought the pair back to the present. Alice saw with sadness that Sir Lawrence's mask was plastered back on. His posture was erect. "You know, milliner, I still haven't reprehended you for disobeying direct law of the White Queen," he said coldly.

Hatter's expression darkened. "Aye had tae make sure-"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Really? Are we really doing this yet _again_? I've only been up for about five minutes and you two are ready to go at each other's throats." She gave a big sigh and placed her hands on her hips, looking at the two children.

Hatter immediately came to her side. "Of course, Alice, you are right. I'm terribly sorry. Let's get you back to rest, shall we?"

"She is no child, milliner, she can take care of-" At Alice's look, Sir Lawrence had the sense to stop talking.

Hatter led Alice to the infirmary and, taking her shoulders, plopped her down on the bed. Immediately, Alice began to protest. "Really, now, Hatter, this is unnecessary-"

"You must rest, Alice. Mirana said you'd lost a particularly large amount of blood and gotten a concussion, whatever that may be, however, it doesn't sound like a good thing to have," he rambled. "In order to be and feel your best once again, you must sleep more, drink more, eat more, and then, of course, sleep more! And then you, oh, well, I'm not sure what comes after that, probably sleep-"

"Hatter!" Alice interrupted. "I'm not ill, or weak, or anything of that sort! I'm angry!"

"You must-" Hatter went on, before cutting off. "Angry?" he asked, bewildered. He kneeled down in front of her bed. "But, why are you angry, Alice?"

"Because," she began, standing up and walking over to the window, "Stayne is out there in Wonderland, doing who-knows-what, and I let him do it. I let him get away." She placed her hand against the window, looking down at one of Mamoreal's courtyards. Bayard and his wife, Bielle, watching over their pups as they played around the yard. The one pup ran up to her brother, trying to take him by surprise and nip him on the ear. Her brother saw her coming and tackled her instead, completely winning the playful fight. The first pup, the daughter, had bitten off more than she could chew.

Alice turned away.

Hatter met her gaze and smiled, removing his hat to place it on the table. He stood up. "That's funny," he said.

Alice's brow furrowed. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Not in a comical way, of course," Hatter quickly recovered. "It's just that, well, I had thought the same thing about myself, you see." He brushed a speck of dust off the brim of his hat, examining it. "I was the one who could have ended this with the single slit of his throat. I had my sword drawn, I had it at the monster's throat, I had held my bloodlust for a moment, but I failed. Failed, Alice." He looked at her then. "I may have ruined Wonderland."

Normally, Alice would laugh when Hatter referred to the land with her nickname, but this was no time for that. Alice wrapped her arms around the Hatter, feeling relief as he returned the favor.

"I don't blame you at all, Hatter," she said. "I'm glad you didn't do it."

He looked down at her with a puzzled expression. "You are?"

"Of course," she said. "Hatter, if you had killed that man, if you had killed that monster, you would be torturing yourself over it now and forever on. You don't need that blood on your hands. That's not for you to do," she said with a sense of finality.

Slowly, comprehension dawned on Hatter. He untangled himself from her, a careful look in his eyes. "Then who?" he asked cautiously. Alice looked at him. Hatter gasped and took a step back. "Alice! You can't mean. . . ?"

"You may not have to do it, Hatter," she said solidly, "but I-I want to." She inwardly cursed herself for allowing her voice to falter. She could read it as hesitation in Hatter's eyes. "I'm the Champion of Underland. My hands cannot go clean forever."

"But, Alice, the danger-"

She interrupted him. "You know it's true. A Champion for a Queen, who _both _go without a forceful hand? There would be no reason for a Champion." Her eyes hardened. "I must do this. He went back to my former world for revenge and, well, I want it, too."

Hatter studied her. He studied this girl hard, this barefoot girl who was dressed in a hospital gown. Besides that fact, Hatter saw that her body had strengthened, her eyes had gone dark, and her stature was proud.

"You are the Champion," he whispered. "I have to respect that."

A portion of the darkness that clouded her eyes vanished. "Thank you, Hatter."

"However," he said louder now, "don't think that means that I won't go as far out of my way as possible to help you on your way to get it. You have to respect that, too, for not only are you the Champion of Wonderland, but the love of my life." His lisp was heavy as he spoke. "And, if I may request it, I'd like if you could respect that, as well," he ended hesitantly.

Slowly, a sweet smile appeared on Alice's face, causing one to appear on Hatter's, as well. "Of course," she agreed. "Of course, Hatter."

Even as the pair embraced each other once more, the both of them were already scheming away in their heads. Hatter's on how to protect his Alice from danger, and Alice's on how to smoothly extract her revenge of the frumious Ilosovic Stayne.

. . . . .

**Insanity: Alice has become badass!**

** Rachel: Do you think she realizes it? Or likes that?**

** Insanity: All I know is that Hatter obviously doesn't. ;)**


	17. Slurvishness

**Tha****nks for checking out this next chapter! Fair warning, this one's a little steamier towards the end than what I usually write. It still may not even qualify as "steamy" to you, but for me, it is. I never really do this sort of writing, but I felt that I had to include at least one moment of this in the story. Okay, warning over.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing of AiW, Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Safe and Sound" - Taylor Swift**

. . . . .

The White Queen truly hadn't been herself lately.

Between behavior and appearance, hasty motions and prominent circles under dark eyes, something obviously was not right, but dreadfully wrong.

Mirana was back in her study. She found this room more and more comforting now as the days passed. In her throne room, seclusion was a rare treat. More often than not, subjects in need went there for her first. Mirana hated to think that she was avoiding those in need, but really, how much help was she of late anyways?

She sat in a plush, white chair and slumped over her crystalline desk. Her head lay there, throbbing. Her thoughts seemed thicker than the smoke from Absolem's hookah. They jumbled around in her mind, forcing her head to turn to the side. She opened her eyes slowly, finding them fixed upon the painting of the woman in blue, the one who had spoken with her previously. Mirana felt a chill shiver down her spine.

She recalled one of the last few things the woman in the painting had told her.

_"You think you're alone, don't you? You are wrong, Queen. Far wrong. Just ask your friend, the Hatter. And he turned out alright, didn't he?"_

Mirana had replied saying that Tarrant had turned out battered and beaten. The man was completely mad. But in Underland, wasn't to be mad to be normal?

Mirana shook her head to clear it. She was beginning to sound like her Champion.

The image that continued to flash in her mind was the one of her only sister crumpling in on herself, all life long gone. A sword protruding from her chest, trickles of blood leaking out from around it.

Mirana exhaled shakily, reminding herself not to be strong, but to first find the path that would enable her to be strong.

. . . . .

xX-HATTER'S POV-Xx

Hatter stuck his head into the room through the doorway. "Your Majesty, although she hasn't said so, I do believe Alice requires another strengthening potion-" Hatter's brow furrowed as he finally registered the fragile state his Queen seemed to be in. "Er, my apologies," he mumbled. "Very sorry."

He hastily made to leave when Mirana's head shot up, eyes locked on him. "No, please, Tarrant. You may come in."

Truth be told, he didn't really want to. Being that this maiden was the Queen, however, he felt obligated to do as told. Even if Mirana weren't the Queen, any creature to ever look at him with those eyes he felt he would not be able to walk away from.

He slowly neared the motionless Queen, hands in pockets. "Come sit with me, please," she said quietly. He looked around the warm, cluttered room. A fire blazed in the fireplace, and he dragged a single stool away from its edge and pulled it up beside the Queen. He sat cautiously, studying her.

Mirana sighed deeply, still with her arms crossed on her desk, head resting on them. "Do not fear, Tarrant," she said shakily, "I only wish your company." She looked him in the eyes then, still in the curled position. "Also, perhaps, your consolation."

Her gaze questioned him, Hatter could feel it. This was strange for him, so drastically absurd to him. Of course, he'd do anything in half a heartbeat for the White Queen of Underland. This woman represented strength. She represented purity. She represented a just goodness.

She was not the woman before him.

"Of course, I can provide consolation," he lisped. "But, of what matter, Your Majesty?"

She sighed shakily, closing her eyes for a tangible moment before meeting his again. "I wish to know how it is you cope with your family's departure from our world."

For a frightening moment, Hatter lost himself to Madness. It was so easy to lose himself to it lately, but then he remembered whom he was with and managed to cool his eyes to more of an amber. They cooled even further when the realization of the cause for such a question came to him.

His bandaged hands gripped the edge of his stool in order to steel himself. "M'lady, I did nae cope fer years. Decades, possibly." His voice had grown dark; Hatter could not contain it. "Memories slashed at me harsher than any blade could. Madness had th' whole ay me, and I had nae urge tae retaliate." He swallowed thickly.

Hatter's voice suddenly grew softer. His hard grip on the desk lessened. "Yet, I was lucky," he said. "I had- I have friends. I have Alice. Those who love me and are here with me now. They are my roots, Your Majesty. Why- If I were to ever leave them, body or mind, then I'd be putting them in the same position I found myself planted in for years! And that, M'lady, that feeling of being needed and loved, helps me cope still." He turned fully to her then, no longer uncomfortable, but confident that she, too, would feel herself again once Time allowed it.

Mirana gaped at him with a sense of admiration. At some point, she'd unintentionally sat up straighter in her seat. With a small bit of smugness, Hatter believed he noted a bit of the old glow that had so long adorned her expression.

Then Hatter blinked and opened his eyes once more to find the Queen holding one of his marred hands between both of hers on the desk. "Thank you, Tarrant," she said plainly.

His whole form grew stiff and awkward from shock. "It is no trouble," he uttered. Clearing his throat, Hatter added, "No trouble at all."

. . . . .

xX-ALICE'S POV-Xx

Alice strolled through the hallways searching for Mirana, still wearing the gown she'd woken up in whilst in the infirmary. She'd often peek through open doorways, but most of the rooms were vacant. In one room, she'd only found crates and crates full of what seemed to be sandwich supplies. She never ceased to be surprised by these little Wonderland quirks. It were these little reminders that made her feel so relieved at making the right decision to stay.

Eventually, Alice found her feet leading her around the castle aimlessly. Around the time she noticed this, McTwisp had showed himself. He hadn't notice her yet, for he was always in his constant rush. The white rabbit had turned swiftly around a corner ahead of her, scurrying along his way.

"McTwisp!" she called. He continued to scuttle along rapidly, checking the pocket watch of his waistcoat varyingly. "Nivens!" she tried.

The rabbit had turned at this call, jaw dropped. When he spotted her, he hopped on over. "Alice!" he whispered harshly to her. "You cannot refer to me by first name while I am working! You do know it drives me completely-"

"-Gallymoggers," Alice finished for him with a wry grin.

He nodded, nose twitching from anxiety. "Very sorry, Alice. What was it you needed?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Have you seen the Queen? I've been trying to find her for who knows how long."

The rabbit looked around themselves curiously. "Who knows how long?"

"Pardon?"

His eyes narrowed in concentration. "You said, 'who knows how long.' Who is that who, then? Do you not know how long you've been about? Oh dear, perhaps you should head back to the infirmary, Alice. Oh, dear," he stuttered again.

She groaned, slapping herself on the forehead. She didn't have the time nor patience for this right now. McTwisp winced at the sight. "It's simply a phrase is all, McTwisp! Now, please, do you know where the Queen is?"

"Now, was that really such a complicated question that you couldn't have asked in the first place?" At Alice's silencing glare, McTwisp hurried on. "I do believe she is in her study, actually." He then proceeded to tell her general directions to the said study before readying to set off.

"Oh, and McTwisp?" she asked.

His ears stood straight at attention. "Yes, Alice?"

"Why is it you never let yourself rest? Or relax?"

His whiskers twitched. "I don't understand."

Alice laughed and waved him away. "Thank you for your assistance, McTwisp. Please, join us at a Tea Party every once in a while, alright?"

"Of course, of course," he muttered before turning and scurrying away. Alice smiled once more at where the rabbit had previously stood before hurrying her own self along, too.

. . . . .

Alice found the door McTwisp had spoken of- the one with handles on either side of the door- and pushed it open, mouth open and ready to speak, when she stumbled to an abrupt stop.

The scene before her was, at first, far too baffling to decipher in such a short moment's time. The dim lighting in the room, she saw, was caused by the blazing fireplace in the corner. Strange shadows were cast along the walls. These were formed by the two figures sitting near to one another by the desk. Their hands were intertwined, laying on the desk before them. The two figures? Mirana and Hatter.

Yes, the moment was short, but the scene was vivid enough to ignite an aggressive flame within Alice, and its bright glow seemed to emanate through Alice's eyes. Her jaw clenched as she prepared to speak.

She first cleared her throat loudly. A spell seemed to break as Hatter flinched and jumped away from the Queen, eyes darting back and forth between the two maidens in the room. _Perhaps_, Alice thought, _the room seems too crowded for him._

Curiously, Mirana did not flinch, nor did she even move a muscle but to look at Alice with innocent eyes. Alice thought this despicable. This woman, whom with she had shared so much with, had assured her that Alice could come to her for anything, was despicable.

A faraway part of Alice's mind thought of Margaret, her older sister, who, if given this exact situation, would likely be close to tears already.

Alice was done with tears. She was now a woman of action and pure motive.

"Your Majesty," she said bluntly, "Is my potion ready?" Her eyes were sharper than daggers.

Mirana smiled and rose from her seat. "I'll bring it to you immediately, Alice," she said kindly. "Don't wander far." With that, she closed the door behind her. Alice turned to face Hatter.

Hatter glanced in Alice's general direction before cringing away. He hastily removed his hat from his head and placed it on that horrendous desk. He writhed his hands together, face contorted with worry and helplessness. "Now, Alice," he began nervously, "I'd like to apologize, dear, although I really have nothing to apologize for, you see- Oh, that sounds terrible! What I meant to say was, that I did nothing! I'm sure it may have seemed like something, but it was not!" He grimaced at his own words, before walking nearer to Alice. She watched his steps over to her with visible contempt.

"Now, please don't look at me like that!" he pleaded, eyes open to her. They were quickly turning a sallow yellow. Fear. "You know me, Alice, better than anyone. I cherish you more than anything, anyone, including my own despicable self." Alice opened her mouth and pointed her finger at him, about to express how well she knew of his despicable self, when he interrupted her. "No, no, not for that reason, for that reason doesn't even exist! Not even the thought of it!"

"Do you think I don't have eyes, then, Hatter?" she yelled, pointing at the desk now. "That I can't see? Or am I just so daft that I wouldn't understand?" She was panting now, she could feel her chest heaving up and down in her excitement.

"Daft? Absolutely not! Alice, after all we've been through, don't you see yet?" he whispered now, grasping her hands. She curled them into fists, looking away from his large eyes and into the fire. He continued. "Don't you see how much I love you? How I could never, would never, ever do anything that would risk taking you away from me?" At Alice's blank stare, he gripped her fists tighter. "May I please explain what you just saw?"

Alice's nostrils flared when she looked at him, but she faced the man head-on. She nodded briskly.

Hatter exhaled a fraction of a sigh. "Thank you." His grip on her released, for which Alice was grateful. However, his next words stole that momentary comfort away. "I was consoling the Queen on how to cope with death."

Alice's brow furrowed. She studied Hatter's eyes for a long time, neither of them saying a word. Alice thought over what Hatter had just said and what she wanted to do with it.

"And. . ." she said slowly, "You will stick to that story?" She calculated his honest expression.

"Alice," Hatter said calmly now. "Look at me. Look into these eyes you know so well," he lisped.

Alice slowly looked away from Hatter's perspiring neck and traveled up to his mouth, the very mouth that her own had touched countless times, and went further up to his nose, which reminded her of the way Hatter would playfully pinch her own, and then finally met his eyes. His large, green eyes that she loved so much, no matter the color. Those eyes that were gazing down, deep into Alice's heart, trying to persuade her into seeing the plain truth.

Alice bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Hatter's arms went around her and she slipped into them. She deeply breathed in his scent of tea and something else, something she could never describe but to say shortly was him. "It's alright, love," he cooed. "Yae saw what yae saw..."

Alice stirred restlessly in his arms. She found that her flame had lowered in form, but it still blazed. She couldn't interpret it. "But, Hatter- I'm still angry. I just am! I can't explain it!"

She shook her way out of his arms, still clinging onto his wrists. Hatter watched with a confused caution. Alice couldn't explain the feelings thrashing about inside her, but there were so many that some had to come spilling out.

"I'm angry, I must admit," she said between clenched teeth. "I know you so well, Hatter, and I believe you when you tell me that what I've just seen was nothing, yet my anger won't disappear! I don't even know if that's why I'm angry anymore! I'm just so confused," she groaned. Alice slumped down onto the stool beside the desk, head down.

After a thick moment or two, she felt a warm finger lift her chin up. She met Hatter's soft eyes.

"Alice Kingsley," he said. "I think I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. I do." _Well, that makes one of us. _He took his finger away and placed both his hands on Alice's lap, kneeling before her. He looked up into his eyes, smiling. _How could you be smiling at a time like this?_ she wanted to scream. Instead, she let him speak.

"I believe you are, for the first time, feeling however I do whenever I find you alone with that frumious White Guard." He grimaced. "Or, really, whenever I think of you with someone else who is, plainly put, not me."

She resisted the urge to snort, so she focused on that inner anger instead. That strange and misshapen anger, which Alice couldn't remember ever feeling before. "But, Hatter, I've told you on so many accounts that there is absolutely nothing between Sir Lawrence and myself! I find that mere idea repulsing." For effect, she shuddered.

"Ah, but that's exactly the point!" At Alice's confused expression, he went on excitedly. "Alice, I love you so much that the simple _thought_ of you with another drives me- Well, mad! I am so slurvish that I don't even care! I refuse to accept that idea." His eyes burned into her with a feeling completely separate from anger.

"Well, I could say the same to you! And by the way, I completely despise this feeling!" she yelled at him. "And to have to feel it from interaction between the _Queen _and you? Can you imagine how I was feeling?" She did sound selfish, incredibly selfish. But like Hatter, she did not care.

"I can imagine that you were fairly upset-"

"Fairly upset?" she echoed. Alice was getting herself worked up again, breathing in pants through her adrenaline. She could sense everything in the room: from the eerie shadows on the walls cast from the fireplace to each bead of sweat on Hatter's close body. Hatter looked worrisome as her last words came in a growl."I would say so! Because I am slurvish, too, and you are mine, Hatter. It' s come to that."

Alice threw herself off her stool and into Hatter's arms. He had only a moment's worth of confusion to sputter before Alice's lips were on his. It took him no time for him to return to himself. His arms went quickly around Alice, one hand in her blonde curls and the other around her slim waist. Alice pressed all her weight against him, causing him to stumble and fall onto his back. Alice and her burning adrenaline fell with him.

She toppled onto him, hands on his chest and ankles wrapped around his. She felt a suspicious tightening sensation around where their waists met. Hatter's eyes glowed a ferocious mauve into hers. "An' yer mine," he rasped. His hand seized her neck, bringing her mouth onto his abruptly.

Alice bit Hatter's lip, extracting a satisfactory moan from him. They'd never been so intimate, for they'd decided to take things slow. However, as of this moment, Alice didn't care. Now was the time for slurvishness and heat.

Hatter's hands grazed up and down through her the thin fabric of her hospital gown, daring to go places that Alice had only dreamed of being touched. Alice pulled on the orange curls that fell around her face, only pulling Hatter in closer.

Alice gasped as Hatter's hands skimmed underneath her gown. She felt each bump and groove from his bandages on her skin like individual burns. He bit her neck and Alice felt an immense, but strange, pleasure. She both felt and hear Hatter sigh her name.

They remained like that, bodies' tangled together on the floor through heat and passion, for a while, before they recalled that they would not be alone for long.

They sat up together, Hatter gently readjusting her flimsy gown and frizzy hair. Alice settled his prized hat upon his unruly curls. When they decided they seemed presentable, they walked out the door together to find Mirana waiting for them, leaning against the wall with a bottle of shimmery liquid held in her hand.

Alice blushed all over as Mirana handed her the strengthening potion, smiling knowingly at her. The Queen was too wise for Alice in that moment. Alice glanced back at Hatter behind her, who refused to meet the Queen's gaze, and then at Mirana again.

She felt guilt pour over her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Mirana shook her head and smiled daintily. "Feel better, Alice."

Alice and Hatter hurried along like a pair of White Rabbits, both still feeling the Queen's laughing eyes right on their backs.

. . . . .

**Insanity: Never. Again.**

** Rachel: Correct. Now, I know that people seem to be reading, but please, do Review so we know what you like, what you don't, how you feel we're doing, etc. It really will help.**

** Insanity: But you know what to NOT ask for. Because we're never. Ever. Doing it. AGAIN.**


	18. Prepare for Flight

**Here we are again, checking up on our favorite heroine! This chapter will express the first signs of the fore coming battle. Please enjoy and leave a Review to let me know what parts you take to most. ****They'll also give me motivation to update more quickly! **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing of Alice in Wonderland. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Come Away to the Water" – Maroon 5**

. . . . .

It was evening and the sky was blue. Normally, Alice was a fan of blue. It seemed to represent all the things Alice held love for. The morning sky, the color of the sea, the flowers in her mother's garden, and the color of her entire wardrobe, of course.

Alice did not like this shade of blue.

She stood on one of Marmoreal's balconies with a party of four: Her Majesty, on Alice's right, Sir Lawrence, near the Queen, as always, and McTwisp standing behind them. Absolem sat in the palm of Alice's hand. Normally he would be hovering around them all in the air, but what with the unusually precarious winds, they both felt better this way. He'd only just returned to health; no one wished for him to be thrown out onto harsh winds over the railing.

Alice felt her hair whip up around her face and shivered. The sky was angry, as Lord Ascot would've been caught grumbling. It was only evening, but the sky was already dark. Ominous clouds hung low and heavy in the sky, the horizon broken only by the occasional creature soaring in a hurry to reach home.

Alice hung her head and sighed. "There's only so much air to breathe in right now," she muttered.

"I know what you mean," Sir Lawrence said. Alice was surprised he'd heard her. The whistling winds were so deafening. "This tension is tangible. I fear it's that of a rubber band. It's being pulled on with such strength…" he trailed off.

"That you feel worried for the time when it's let go?" Mirana finished.

All their eyes had been locked on the storm, but at this, Sir Lawrence looked at the Queen. "No, Your Majesty, not worried. Unprepared. Are we all standing here to simply wait out the storm? Or are we just cowering in our castle?"

"I agree!" McTwisp piped up. Four pairs of eyes turned to meet his in surprise. The White Rabbit generally tended to stay out of the plotting of battle plans. He squirmed on the spot and began to stutter. "Just with-you know, the matter of being unprepared. I feel- I feel that we can do better, is all." His nose twitched.

Mirana nodded thoughtfully for a moment. "Yes, you are right, Sir Lawrence. And you, as well, McTwisp. Thank you for your input." She smiled warmly at him, visibly melting his anxiety away. "And yet the matter is-"

Here the wind grew so strong that the Queen's voice became muffled. Alice quickly covered Absolem with her free hand and brought him up to her face. She peeked at him through her fingers. "Alright in there?" Alice heard a grumbled reply and smiled. He was fine. Dignity damaged, perhaps, but physically alright.

When the winds relaxed, Alice removed Absolem's shield, but still held onto him tightly. Mirana continued. "The matter, I was saying, is that we still do not know Stayne's plan or even of his location."

"Ah, but dear Mirana, we can easily find the Knave," Absolem said. "I'm sure the Cheshire Cat would be happy to oblige."

By the look on the Queen's face, Alice was sure that she hadn't heard the butterfly through the wind. She spoke up. "Absolem says that we can easily find the Knave with Chessur's help."

Mirana still seemed hesitant. "Is there need to act further? The Hatter and yourself did foil his plans of bringing back Hamish, after all."

Absolem harrumphed in her hand. "It always sounds more coaxing in my voice, stupid girl. . ."

She leaned down to whisper to him, "Well, I don't have your voice, now do I? Speak up next time, perhaps."

"Alice?"

She stood straight again and turned back to McTwisp. "Sorry?"

"You're fine, Alice." He glanced at his pocket watch. "I was just wondering. Do you know where Tarrant is?"

Alice blinked. "No, he just ran off. I didn't think to ask questions."

Sir Lawrence rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. Because the last time that happened, everything ended up so well."

Alice would normally refute a remark like this from Sir Lawrence, but just this once, she had to admit that he was right. Her shoulders fell. She wondered what Hatter was up to and where he was. She had to assume that he was safe and simply off in the castle somewhere. Because if she didn't, she would cause herself too much distress and worry. It couldn't be worth it.

"Your Highness, Wonderland is sending us a warning with this storm. You can read Her better than no other than the butterfly that lay in Alice's hand," Sir Lawrence explained. "And even he has said that it is time to prepare." He placed one hand on the railing, turning his body and attention completely to Mirana.

Alice felt a prick on her finger. "Ouch!" She brought Absolem up to her frustrated eyes. "Yes?"

A sudden streak of lightning shone on the blue butterfly's monocle. "Lift me to the Queen's ear." With the obedience of a schoolgirl, Alice extended her arm to Mirana's ear. At first, she looked confusedly at Alice, but then heard the butterfly's words and closed her eyes, beginning to nod.

"Yes, yes, I suppose you are all correct." Alice relaxed her arm. "I am simply hesitant to engage in battle again, and so soon. Time has certainly changed in Wonderland. I both fear and hope that this time period will be Wonderland's worst." Her dark eyes locked with Alice's. "I am so glad you are with us, Champion. We would never achieve so much without you, you know," she added kindly.

Alice shifted her feet awkwardly. "I sometimes wonder if this all happened _because _I arrived, Your Majesty." Had nothing been wrong before she first fell down that blasted hole?

To her surprise, it was Sir Lawrence who answered. "Nonsense, Alice. You've only made matters easier. The Orraculum may change depending on fate, but the events themselves will never waver. The Jabberwocky still would have stood on that field, but instead of battling the Champion, would have plowed over our troops." He shrugged at her, as if they were merely discussing wines, and not the matter of Alice's existence in Wonderland.

"And we'll be needing your help again, Alice," McTwisp tittered.

Alice smiled softly. "I must wonder when you'll all stop asking me to help. It is my job, after all."

Mirana smiled crookedly. "Right it is. One more question, though, my apologies. Would you be comfortable fighting this time around? It won't be a duel, like other times."

"It will be more vicious and brutal than that," Sir Lawrence put in. "Stayne's army is untrained, ruthless, and angry. This will be a war, no Champion's fight. Are you strong enough for that?"

Alice held her head high. "On the contrary," she said, "I prefer this. I want this."

Lightning struck again nearer to the balcony. McTwisp jumped. Mirana's brow furrowed at Alice. "Pardon?"

Alice stopped herself from closing a fist around Absolem and nodded confidently. "I want Ilosovic Stayne gone for good, Your Majesty. The Knave has now played a tyrant for two worlds, each my own. He cannot gain any more leverage on us. I've become skilled in sword fighting. I can easily hold my own. I'm not just ready for this. I'm eager, Your Highness."

For a moment, the three of them were startled at her bloodlust. Alice peeked down at Absolem, a bit anxious. She found she couldn't quite read his expression. There was pride there, in his eyes, but an uncertainty in the line of his mouth. She glanced up again to find Sir Lawrence nodding with an arrogant grin strung across his face. She found she didn't like that. It was further proof that Alice had changed.

McTwisp tilted his head curiously at Alice, as if trying to place her in a different light. Mirana, too, was analyzing her, before smiling once again. "Yes, Alice," she said. "I see that you are ready. It is no doubt that you can easily hold your own."

. . . . .

xX-HATTER'S POV-Xx

Hatter finally reached the location of the windmill and turned. He stood with his back against the side of Thackery's abode, scanning the site of the Mad Tea Party out of the corner of his eyes.

The March Hare was sitting upright in his usual spot, his paws wrapped around some silverware and making them dance on his plate. He was facing the opposite direction. Hatter couldn't spot Mally and assumed that she was sleeping soundly in her pot. Good luck, that was. He didn't know how he could do this if Mally had been up and alert. She was better at sneaking than him, that much had been proved to be clear with Time.

He licked his lips once and strode slowly away from the house. With long strides, he extended his arm to grasp underneath the edge of the table on his side of the table. His chair had been scooted away from the edge, right where he had previously left it.

Right after he'd left the study with Alice, the room he could never enter again without thinking of what had occurred there, he decided it was Time. He'd left the castle immediately, not even notifying the Guards. His mind was too far off.

Hatter's marred fingers finally captured the small object he'd sewn into the belly of the tablecloth. His eyes widened at its touch. He grinned. "Well, there you are-"

"WHATDYA DOIN', LADDIE?"

Hatter's hands fumbled as they dropped the item. He cursed under his breath and glanced up to narrow his eyes at the March Hare. He was standing on his chair with a fork aimed at Hatter. One ear stood straight as the other flopped over one eye. Hatter quickly picked up his belonging and shoved it in his pants' pocket.

"Well, Thack, I thought it prudent-"

Another explosion erupted. "AY, 'ATTER!" Mallymkun leaped out of her teapot, pin also angled towards Hatter. _Really now_, he thought. _You'd think I were a tove of some sort._

She ran down the length of the table at him, skirts twisting about her ankles. "Oi! You little, frumious, wretched, gallymoggers, guddler's scut! I'll grimble you!" She jumped at him, slicing the air with her pin.

Hatter caught her easily. "Mally, language, please," he said plainly. He felt a sharp prick. "Ow!" He dropped the Dormouse hastily and placed his bleeding finger in his mouth. "Mallymkun, dear, please."

"You 'ave been gone for _days_," she hissed at him. "We 'ave been 'ere, alone, uninformed, for _days_," she said slowly. "Slurvish brute, off with the blonde…" She turned away from him and jabbed her pin into a pastry, storing it there.

"I wasn't with Alice," Hatter immediately replied. Mallymkun lifted a brow at him. Then he tilted his head to the side, as animals often do when confused. "Wait, no, I was with Alice, yes." He hurried on as Mally shook her head at him. "But, what I mean to say is, I wasn't gone for days to _be _with Alice." He nodded. "Yes, that's right. I was actually there on orders. We went on an adventure to the Otherworld. The Aboveland."

Both Thackery and Mallymkun's jaws dropped. "That's worse!" Thack blurted, throwing down his spoon.

Hatter winced at the clatter it caused. "Erm, well, it was very important, you see. We had to leave immediately. There was no Time-"

"-for us?" Mallymkun interrupted.

And there was the most awkward and uncomfortable silence Hatter had ever taken part in.

Hatter sighed and removed his hat from his head, scratching at his scalp. "I believe…" he sighed paternally, "We need a family discussion. Gather round, sit down, sit, sit…" He settled himself down in his chair at the head of the table. Mallymkun hesitantly perched herself on the edge of a small plate, eyeing Hatter suspiciously. The March Hare simply plopped himself down where he had been standing. Hatter took a deep breath.

"I think you should know that some things are about to change," he said softly.

Immediately, Thackery raised his hand. "What sorts of things?" he yelped.

"Well, there will be good and bad ones, Thack. We'll get through them all, as we always have. I must admit- I have, it is true, been a tad aloof lately-"

"Aloof?" Mally cut him off. "In order to be aloof, you 'ave to be present! And 'ere you-"

Hatter held up a hand. "Mally, please." The Dormouse sat back down, harrumphing. "I have been rather remote, but I plan to change that and fill you both in on everything I know, if you will have me." Here, Hatter bowed his head in respect and placed his hand upon his heart.

There was a terse moment as Mally and Thackery huddled together and hissed whisperings at one another, each peeking side-long glances at the Hatter, who sat quietly and politely at the end of the table to wait. When Mallymkun scurried back, she smiled. "Tarrant, 'aven't we always? Ya great, big, rath."

Hatter patted her on the head. "Thank you, Mally." He nodded at the March Hare. "And thank you, Thackery." The Hare nodded back seriously.

Mallymkun stepped back from Hatter's hand. "Now, what changes were you jus' talkin' bout?" She yanked her pin out of the pastry and sheathed it back into its case. The Dormouse was back to business.

Hatter folded his hands in his lap and began to whisper conspiringly. "Well, word from afar says that Stayne is rebuilding power. This has been confirmed."

Mallymkun stifled her gasp. Then, her nostrils flared angrily. "We attack! We'll gimble 'im 'till 'e is no more!" Once more, she unsheathed her blade and began to whisk it around.

Hatter nodded. "That's what's being discussed. It seems our momentary peace has ended. However, the Queen is-"

"JubJub Bird!" the March Hare hollered.

Hatter leaned back with wide eyes. "Thackery Earwicket! How could you say such a thing about Her Majesty? After all she has-"

"No, 'Atter!" Mally yelled, grasping her pin tighter. Her eyes were locked on something behind him. "Klotchyn! Zounder!"

Hatter spun around and quickly scanned the horizon with narrow slits for eyes. Up ahead, four JubJub Birds were pounding through the air. They were emerging quickly.

Hatter turned back to the table. The March Hare was clutching a spoon that was hinting at breaking in half. Mally looked ready for a fight. Hatter felt that fire, too, but his small fragment of logic told him that four were too many as of the moment.

He grasped Thackery by the neck and threw him under the table with only a yelp from the Hare. Hatter ignored Mally's cry of "No, you don't!" and stuffed her in his pocket, buttoning it shut. Then he, too, slid down underneath the table onto his stomach, making sure the cloth covered both he and the Hare. He turned his body so that he could watch the shivering animal cowering in front of him.

There was a still moment's silence. Hatter and the March Hare stared at each other, waiting. Even the thrashing and squirming in Hatter's pocket had stilled.

A sudden thud from above caused the pair to jump. Hatter smacked his head on the table leg and winced at the sound. He hoped it'd gone unnoticed. Generally, JubJub Birds only registered high whistles.

They all heard the padding of quick steps above their heads. At least two Birds had taken to the table. A loud crash was heard as a teacup was crushed. The March Hare's paws turned to fists as he attempted to regain control of his anger. Hatter brought a single finger to his lips, ensuring silence from Thackery. He nodded back, eyes shut tightly.

They heard the whoosh of great wings being opened before flapping away. One more moment's silence before the March Hare opened his eyes to see Hatter sigh with relief.

And then something was dragging Hatter out from underneath the table by his ankles.

"No!" Hatter bellowed. He dug his nails into the grass, but that only pulled up clumps of dirt. He tried to grasp onto the legs of the table once he was fully out into the open, but then he was only pulling the table along with him, exposing the Hare in fetal position. He let go.

He felt his legs swing up into the air. Hatter was now left suspended and upside down. He grunted and tried to curl up to see the JubJub Bird that had him by the ankles, but failed to do so. With a clunk, he heard his sword fall from its sheath and onto the ground. He cursed the Bird with all his might.

Finally, Hatter got a good look at the beast. It was foul. His wings were strong and his beak long, frighteningly sharp. Against the dark and cloudy sky, this Bird was too powerful. Hatter's head fell back, trapped.

The JubJub Bird was ascending higher off the ground still when Hatter felt the snap. He could only watch as Mallymkun's pin revealed itself, slicing the pocket of Hatter's overcoat open. Mallymkun swung from the thread of the button and dashed up Hatter's body.

"Go, Mally," he whispered, knowing she could not hear.

The Dormouse would always, when opportunity arose, use her signature move. The Bandersnatch had not been the first victim to Mally's sword. The JubJub Bird practically screeched as its eye was pulled from its socket. It dropped Hatter like a rag doll.

With a small 'oomph' Hatter fell to the grass, still watching Mally's battle in the thundering sky. She slashed the Bird once more on its cheek and then on its belly when she slid off. It cawed monstrously once more before attempting to take flight. It had lost its height during the battle and nearly collapsed on all the dishes on the table. It used a chair for leverage before launching back into the sky.

Sixty seconds later, it was out of sight.

Hatter had caught Mallymkun in his hands easily when she fell. Now, he gazed down warmly and proud at her. She did a quick bow with her blade before sheathing it.

Only now climbing out of his fetal position, Thackery yelped from the ground. "Sheesh! Yer right, Hatter! I'm not feelin' tae peaceful!"

. . . . .

**Insanity: I would have taken advantage of Hatter's situation and rode that thing through the CLOUDS!**

**Rachel: Yes, by the ankles, I'm sure that would have worked.**

**Now, if you enjoyed that, please let me know in a Review! You don't need an account, and it's such an effortless thing to do that will still bring me such joy. **** It's greatly appreciated.**


	19. Never Make Decisions When Angry

**Hello, everyone! Hope you had a splendid holiday. A quick thank you to all my readers, especially you loyal ones. (I notice.) But you're not here to read my blabs, so let's move on!**

** Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything of Alice in Wonderland. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Time Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Hearts That Bleed" – State of Shock (Ironically, if you read the lyrics for this song, it really does express the Mad Hatter's relationship with Alice. Huh. Check it out.)**

. . . . .

Ilosovic Stayne, otherwise known as the sadistic former Knave of Hearts, stood huddled over a make-shift desk covered in papers, letters, maps, and routes. He'd turned the Throne Room of the Red Castle into his own personal lair. Several desks of all kinds and forms of storage had been shoved in the room. Stayne kept himself comfortable on the Throne itself, sleeping in it whenever needed. It was not needed often.

Already, the castle was showing signs of age. Stayne had never seen the castle so covered in filth. Its daily sweepings by servants had ended many moons ago. Now, each footstep was so clear that one could even identify the owner by it. Windows had been cracked or completely shattered by harsh storms. Vandalism was evident in almost every room on the main floor. The Whites had evidently all held a desire to speak out against the Blood Big Head, but refrained from doing so until after the Red Queen's death. A true mark of cowardice.

The area most affected by defacement was the dungeons. By far.

Unlike the other rooms, which foul and crude words had been etched into the walls of, the dungeons had been turned into a place for the hopeless to turn to when in need of strength. Stayne found it amusing. The first writings he'd noticed as he poked his head through the door were the blue splotches near the back.

_"LONG LIVE THE WHITE QUEEN"_

_ "THE CHAMPION WILL CONTINUE TO PROTECT US ALL"_

_ "ALICE WILL FOREVER BE WITH US"_

_ "THE RED QUEEN'S HEAD HAS ROLLED"_

_ "NONE SHOULD FAIL TO REMEMBER HAMISH ASCOT"_

_ "DOWNAL WYTH BLUDDY BEHG HID!"_

Stayne decided to keep the door to the dungeons locked.

Stayne took advantage of the fact that the Throne Room was the largest room in the castle nearest to the entrance. All discussions were held behind its door. At the beginning, when they'd first arrived at their temporary quarters, Stayne was seriously considering running off and away from his so-called army again. All was chaos. These creatures' morals were based on fury, anarchy, disagreement, and selfishness. Not a decision could be made. Stayne wondered how they would've even found their source of food if it weren't for the castle's underground pantries.

As time escalated, however, Stayne grew to learn the beasts' ways. He knew how to train them. He taught them to strategize, even when the intelligence levels he had to deal with nearly had him on his knees, begging for them to shut up. He recognized their thirst for war and their stubbornness to cross lines most would draw. The creatures, just like foolish children, had to be right and get things their way. So, Stayne concocted his own strategy. He would demonstrate and explain a plan of his during discussion, leaving out the last details or the last step of the plan.

He would then fake a sort of confusion, as if he'd never realized he'd need an end to each scheme. This would cause the troops to erupt at him. He would feign reluctance to each suggestion spouted at him until his own idea was finally blurted from one of their slobbering mouths. Then, they would act.

And now the plan was ready.

Yes, they'd warned the creatures of Underland with small fires and destruction that a battle was emerging, but this was _the _plan. It was no ordinary scheme. It was the _end_ to organized rule in Underland.

Stayne's extensive shadow was thrown onto the floor from the moonlight that streamed in from the glassless windows. The cold, brisk winds were dramatically treacherous tonight, but Stayne did not shiver when they struck his skin. He embraced that chill and put its sharpness to the mind. It aided him all the more to focus with.

An oil lamp created an orange glow around where he stood. His leather-gloved hands held the curled edges of the map down. He'd been studying the layout and entrances of the White Castle for days, sharing it with his troops. A scout of his had retrieved it several days back when all were distracted. Stayne found the Queen's lack of security highly amusing. Nearly half of the balcony doors were kept locked only by chains.

Mid-chuckle, Stayne felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand erect. His laughter cut off abruptly as his eye narrowed to a slit. Slowly, he glanced up. He seemed to be alone. But what then had caused his disturbance?

Stayne's head whirled to his left, his blind side. A vase or something had shattered on the ground. Stayne immediately unsheathed his sword and stepped away from the desk, getting into fighting position. The first step to engaging in fighting, of course, would be to find your opponent.

"Watch your foot there now, careful."

Stayne swung his blade around, slicing through thin air. He heard the voice chuckle on his other side now and, after taking the time to identify the voice, sneered. He slowly lowered his sword so that its point rested on the ground. He knew the blade would do him no use now.

"The Cheshire Cat," Stayne announced to the invisible feline. "I must say, this is a rather brave thing for you to do, considering." His voice was slick, oily. "Sent on orders, I suppose?"

The Cheshire Cat's eyes and grin appeared before Stayne's face. "On the contrary, dear lad," the mouth purred. "By a change of heart." Slowly, the rest of the cat's form emerged from the surrounding dust-filled air. The cat winked one, large eye at him.

Stayne grimaced at him. "Of heart? My apologies," he said with a sinister grin, "couldn't relate."

"Of course you couldn't." Chessur vanished only to reappear on the Knave's right. Stayne's nostrils flared with frustration. "Don't you find it hard to see through a heart that bleeds red?"

"Oh, is it difficult?" Stayne asked sardonically. "Tell me, cat, what do you know of the feeling?" He casually pointed his sword in his direction.

Cheshire glanced at the blade; it had caught the moonlight's glimmer. He gulped and said quietly, still gazing at the sword, "My heart's done bleeding." Chessur's head spun once, as if to clear it, before settling in a different spot near the bottom of the steps leading up to where Stayne stood, by the Throne. "Still hiding out in the same, old castle, Knave? Hm. I would've thought you smarter than _her_," he purred.

"Not hiding, foolish cat. Merely waiting. Plotting. Preparing." He grinned.

"Oh, but what to prepare for? You seem to have made yourself rather comfortable here," Chessur replied, floating about the bottom of the stairs.

Stayne raised a brow. "You're not going to try that on me, are you?"

Chessur feigned innocence. "Try what?"

Stayne frowned at Chessur as if he were something more revolting than the creatures he coerced with every day. "You'll get no information from me, little pest." Stayne lifted his sword to the air, slowly taking step by step down the stairs towards the cat. Chessur's ears folded in against his head with fear. "I'm no Otherworlder, nor am I the thirsty tyrant you think me to be." He reached the bottom of the steps, face-to-face with Chessur. "I am not a fool. I am not a power-hungry beast. I don't desire that, nor have I ever. I'm just the type of man who likes to see how much he can get away with before his heart stops beating. I'm curious to see just how far I can go."

Chessur pondered this as he scrounged up any courage he had left. "So, in other words, you are the man who never discovered what to do with the life given to him." He held his head higher. "Well, my dear man, way to waste it."

Stayne sneered. "Time enjoyed is not wasted time."

"And as for your heart," Chessur continued as if Stayne hadn't spoken, "If you don't be too careful, lad, it'll stop beating before you're ready for it."

Stayne laughed loudly. "Will you be scratching it out with your little claws, then?"

Chessur grinned widely. "Me? No, of course not. That'll be Alice with the Vorpal Sword."

Stayne's laughter died off and soon turned into a growl. "Why, you little-" Stayne heaved his sword up to slice the cat in half, but by the time it reached where he had been hovering, Chessur was gone and halfway across the room. "Coward," Stayne hissed.

"Oh, but I'm not the one hiding out in some other power's castle!" Chessur goaded. He was quite enjoying himself now. "What, couldn't find your own?"

"The White Queen's will do nicely!" Stayne ran full-on at the aberration. He yelled with both hands on his blade, which sliced through the air directly over his head. "I will gladly gut you!"

A smug voice near his ear whispered, "That sounds messy," and then laughed.

Stayne slashed at thin air, screaming with fury. "Use those claws of yours and fight me!" He was panting now, wondering why no one had come at the sound of the Knave's screams.

A quick slash to the cheek caused Stayne to cup his wound with his free hand. "Damn you!" he growled.

Chessur appeared right in front of him, a mockingly sympathetic frown on his face. "Well, you did ask for it. Quite literally."

Slowly, Stayne's burning eye looked up to meet Chessur's laughing ones. Stayne tightened his grasp on his sword, his knuckles turning white. He began to breathe more heavily. "I. Will. Burn. You. Alive."

Chessur tisked him. "My, my," he sighed. "Someone does look angry."

Stayne bellowed and swung his sword with all his might, missing once again. The Cheshire Cat materialized near the Throne Room's door. Stayne launched himself after him, cheek bleeding freely. He charged at him, getting nearer and nearer, but just as he reached him, the cat would reappear farther away. Growing more and more furious, Stayne chased after him through the castle.

Through the haze of red that had taken up space on the sides of his vision, Stayne could see several of his troops staring curiously at the spectacle. A few would try to swing at the cat, but that only made the feline laugh harder.

Stayne noticed that the closer to the door the cat got, the shorter their distance would be when the cat disappeared. Stayne grinned maliciously. He wanted that cat's head.

Finally, they reached the entry way to the castle. By the time Stayne arrived in the stormy darkness, panting and gasping for air, his eyes had turned red. He looked all around for the blasted cat, but could not find him in the blackness. As he searched, he spotted a couple nomad troops sticking their heads through the doorway. He ignored them.

"Well, don't you look comical."

Stayne roared and found the cat with his head on his hands and tail whipping lazily through the air. He'd perched himself on top of the archway. Completely out of Stayne's reach.

"Cowardly cat!" Stayne yelled. "You'll never be ready for the battle coming your way!"

"What way? That way?" His tail pointed left. "This way?" His tail pointed right.

Stayne groaned loudly. His fury had reached its peak. "You!" He pointed to his troops, completely startling them. They looked at one another, gazes searching and confused. "Yes, both of you! Go round up the troops." His eyes locked on the cat's wary ones now. "All of them. We're going to fight. Right now."

"But, sir-"

"Right NOW! We're going to march to the White Queen's castle and kill each and every one of her subjects who gets in our way. And then, when we arrive," his grin slowly grew, "We will kill more. I, personally, will slice the throats of both the Champion and the Queen." His eyes met the cat's wide ones again. "And if I see the Mad Hatter, I'll make sure to get his, too."

The cat disappeared with a faint 'pop.'

. . . . .

**Insanity: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Wow. Ilosovic sure has a tempter to him.**

**Rachel: I'd say. I would also say to please leave us with a Review! It lets us know that you're waiting for more. **** And we sure do love a multitude of opinions!**

**Insanity: Thank you, please come again.**


	20. The Storm Begins

**Welcome back! Thanks for reading, everyone! Sorry the wait was a tad longer, but dang, was I busy. Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own naught of Alice in Wonderland.**

**Inspirational Song: "I'll Follow You" – Shinedown**

. . . . .

Their party still stood on the balcony, each lost in their own deep thoughts. Mirana debated with herself if she was yet again asking too much of Alice. Alice herself was contemplating plans on how to corner Stayne so that she had him all to herself. Sir Lawrence was trying to figure out what Absolem had told Mirana to make her comprehend the situation better than he had. McTwisp was glancing at his watch periodically to determine if he had digested his dinner of buttonberry squash yet.

Absolem twitched in Alice's hands. The color drained from his face. He'd felt a sudden shift in the air that often came with the changing of the-

_SWOOSH. _Alice looked up briefly to see Chessur floating ahead of them all off the balcony. He nodded to the Queen respectfully. His smile was grim, a mask of sorts. Alice was about to ask him if all was right when he spoke.

"Stayne and his army of beasts are on their way."

At first, Alice assumed she'd heard him wrong. The wind was so fierce that it was a definite possibility. The look on his face, however, proved that theory incorrect.

Her eyes widened. Sir Lawrence's arms fell to the side. McTwisp began to heave. Absolem was still. The Queen's jaw had dropped. "But- Why so soon?" Her voice had gone up an octave.

"The Orraculum predicted that Stayne would come in two days' time!" Sir Lawrence exclaimed. His nostrils flared, as if the blame of the alteration rested on Chess's shoulders.

And it did, in a way of sorts. "I may," Chessur began slowly, avoiding each pair of eyes, "have angered him. Provoked him, if you will." His smile was tentative, large eyes begging for forgiveness.

Mirana attempted to keep her calm. "How so?"

"I had hoped to retrieve information as I did with the Hamish fellow." His voice quickened. "Because as you know, that mission wound up very successful, might I add. I was only planning on doing that again."

"You should have told us," Alice said softly. Chessur's ears sagged at the disappointment in her voice. "Stayne isn't like Hamish. He's crueler, cleverer. You should've told us," she said again. Alice was hurt because she thought they were all a team and had to work together, yes, but she was also hurt that she wasn't the one to reach Stayne in the first place. She folded her arms across her chest like a child.

"Is-is this true, Absolem? Are they coming?" McTwisp stuttered.

Alice opened her hands slightly to hear what Absolem had to say. He looked at her, face grim. She winced with an unfortunate realization before he even spoke. "Tell them that I've felt the change. He will be here within the day."

Alice bowed her head before looking up, her expression equally as dismal. "He confirmed it." She ignored Sir Lawrence's deep sigh. "He and his army will be here within the day."

McTwisp fainted.

Perhaps eager to redeem himself in some small way, Chessur quickly materialized near the rabbit to catch him with a single paw before lightly leaning him against the wall of the castle. His eyes glanced at Alice, willing her to witness his small, good deed. She nodded a reply. His brow furrowed with concern before settling himself on the banister.

"What shall we do, Your Majesty?" Sir Lawrence asked Mirana. His eyes were hard; Alice could already see gears turning in his head. He would be confident and knowledgeable throughout this slip in the plans. He was a man of action.

Mirana took a deep breath, placing one hand on the railing for support.

Alice stepped forward, hand out to help. "Are you alright?"

Mirana turned her face from Alice. "I'm fine, truly," she whispered. Alice rarely saw her so shaken. Sir Lawrence's eyes showed concern for his Queen.

A thought came to her. "Do you need a strengthening potion? Chess could-" Here Chessur began to nod furiously, but Mirana interrupted.

"No!" They all jumped. (Exluding the unconcsious rabbit in the corner.) "My apologies, but no, that won't be necessary," Mirana said kindly. Alice continued to look at her with watchful eyes.

There was a moment of frenzied silence. The air was full of electricity. They all waited for Mirana to collect herself and slow her breathing.

"What would you have us do?" Sir Lawrence asked again. Alice glanced at him briefly, seeing his eagerness to act. Stayne and his army were on their way and yet their party still stood on the balcony! Alice had to fetch the Vorpal Sword and get into her armor.

"Erm, I-" Mirana shook her head, starting to sweat. She was in desperate need of a potion.

There was a beat of silence, and then-

"All prepare for battle!" Sir Lawrence shouted, running off the balcony. Alice sighed with relief. He was taking matters into his own hands. She heard him still. "Light the smoke signal! Alert the troops! Find that blasted Bandersnatch! Summon our allies!" Finally, she heard his voice fade with distance.

She placed her hand on Mirana's back. "Your Majesty, will you be alright?"

Mirana nodded. "I cannot tell you how grateful I am for that man." She laughed nervously with Alice before the smile fell from her face. "Alice, you must prepare yourself. Leave me now. I will be fine."

"It is my job to-"

"Leave Absolem with me. He'll know how to help and what to access. I just need a potion, is all." She nodded encouraginly at Alice. "Go! That's an order, Champion."

Alice took a step back, releasing Absolem. He fluttered in front of her face for a moment. "Good luck, Alice. Be careful. And please," he said, "use that brain that's inside your head for once. It is often a practical thing." He settled on Mirana's shoulder.

"Where will you be?" Alice asked Mirana, ignoring Absolem's jab.

She glanced downwards at the unconscious McTwisp. "In the infirmary, aiding those who need my help." She met Alice's brown eyes. "It is best for me to be there."

Alice nodded. "I'll be back to see you soon!" Already, a countless number of troops were milling around in the halls, working quickly to get where they were needed. Alice squeezed herself in between two of them and let herself get caught in the flow of the crowd towards the armory. Noise thundered around her, but she could still hear the lightning striking from outside. Alice looked back at the open balcony and over the heads of all her comrads. She could see Mirana, leaning down to help the poor waking rabbit, growing smaller and smaller with each time she was pushed further away.

An elbow caught her in the gut. She groaned.

"My apologies, Champion." And the voice moved on.

"Well, I wouldn't say that bruising yourself before the fight actually begins is a good idea," someone purred.

Alice looked up to meet Chessur's large eyes and wry smile. "Chess! Where are you going?" That cat better had been off to do something useful.

"I was actually just on my way to the kitchens." Alice glared at him furiously, wanting to get her hands around that feline's neck. He rolled his eyes. "To fetch the March Hare! Jeesh," he said. He made to leave, starting to vaporize.

"Chessur! Wait!" Her shoulder was bumped again.

The cat floated back to her easily, raising a brow at her. She envied his ability so much at the moment.

"Where's the Hatter?" she asked breathlessly.

His brow furrowed. "Was he not with you?"

xX-HATTER'S POV-Xx

Mallymkun and the March Hare had finally been filled in on everything. Well, everything that Hatter was aware of, at least. And of course he was not aware of _everything_ or else there would be nothing else to be aware of! The mere thought of it really was silly.

The trio of friends, these friends who had long spent countless days together at their Mad Tea Party, had set off together once again. They were walking through Snud to reach Marmoreal when Mally, who'd been sitting inside Hatter's shirt pocket due to the fierce winds, shrieked.

Hatter hadn't heard her, for he'd been too busy contemplating the meaning of doilies. Thackery, however, had jumped and nearly smacked his furry, little head on a low branch.

Mally skittered onto Hatter's shoulder. "'Atter!" she cried.

Hatter blinked and looked at her. "Oop, my apologies, Mally. Say, do you know what purpose doilies serve?"

"Nevermind doilies, Tarrant! Look!" She pointed with her pin at the farawy castle of Marmoreal. They weren't exactly close yet, but it was in view. Its pearly elegance seemed to glow against the dark, night sky. The occassional lightning strike would only enhance that effect.

"Why, yes, I suppose we are getting closer." Hatter looked quizzically at Mallymkun. Perhaps her mind was going.

Mallymkun slapped herself on the forehead. "No, you great brute. Look _closer. _Above the castle."

He sighed wearily and looked again, only to gasp in horror. He felt the color drain from his face. The smoke signal had been sent high into the sky, the great, white plume of smoke traveling around the castle for all to see.

Immediately, he thought of Alice. How could he not? He absentmindedly patted his pocket, where his precious item lay tucked inside. He felt his eyes burn as the thought of an unprotected Alice fought without him. And here he stood, taking his own time wandering through Snud.

He practically growled. "We hae tae gie back. Immediately."

"How?" the March Hare shrieked. He yanked hard on his ears so that they covered his eyes. "So far away!"

"Well, ain't it obvious?" The March Hare peeked at the Dormouse from behind one ear. "We 'ave to find a form of transporation! Somethin' faster than our own feet." She gave Hatter a long, knowing look.

Hatter's eyes simmered down to a sallow color as he understood. "You can't mean. . ."

"You know I do, 'Atter. Call 'im." Mallymkun said. She placed on her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot impatiently.

"There must be another way," Hatter said half-heartedly.

Mally stared at him.

"We could find something, surely!" he tried.

Without a doubt, that sensation Hatter was feeling was her staring deep into his soul.

Hatter thought for another solution. "We could sprint?"

She raised her brows at him.

Finally, Hattter groaned. "Alright, Mally, alright. You are correct. _Again_," he added miserably. He plucked her off his shoulder and gently set her into the March Hare's open palms. He looked at Thackery. "Hold tight, now. One more great gust and she could be blown halfway to Crims."

Thackery's fist closed so tight around her that Mallymkun thought her ribs would shatter. Hatter merely nodded. "Good."

Hatter slowly made his way over to an empty, open space where all was barren. He stood by a leafless tree and sighed deeply, shaking off his fear. He began to jog in place for a moment before he heard Mally yell over to him. "Oh, get on with it!"

"I am!" he yelled back, with much more confidence than he was feeling. "I am," he whispered to himself for conviction.

With a deep breath, and a great feeling of remorse, Hatter placed two fingers on the inside of his lips and blew. Hard.

His sharp whistle resonated between the trees, bouncing back and forth, farther and farther away from where they stood. Completely limp, Hatter stood there to wait. And wait. And after that, he waited a bit more.

"Did ya do it?" Mallymkun called over, leaning out of Thackery's stone grip to see.

Hatter rolled his eyes. "Not sure, Mally. Do you see the Bandersnatch hiding behind any old, buttonberry trees?"

"Oi! I didn't ask for sarcasm!"

"I didn't ask for this job! It may not even work! I've only ever seen Alice do it," he admitted.

"Or your whistle is just wrteched!" she yelled.

He took off his hat, gripping it hard in his hand. "Think yours would be better, do you?"

"Oh!" the March Hare yelled. "I can whistle! I can!" Hatter winced at the whistle that was to come as the March Hare galumphed over to where Hatter waited, Dormouse still in hand.

The March Hare was halfway to Hatter when they all heard it. Thackery stopped in his tracks, ears slumped down completely. He turned to see what Hatter was already gaping at.

A great roar sounded from inside the Woods. In the distance, Hatter could see a tree fall to the ground. He gulped. The Bandersnath came pounding at them full-force.

It broke the line of trees and was heading for where they stood.

Right at the March Hare.

He must have realized this, for his fist opened up to release Mallymkun, who scampered away to watch from behind Hatter's ankle.

"Thackery, move!" Hatter shouted to no avail.

The Hare's eyes grew wider and wider and became more crossed the closer the beast neared. Hatter thought he heard Thack mutter, "Oh, dear," right before the Bandersnatch was on him.

And then it stopped. Nose-to-nose with the March Hare, the Bandersnatch stopped.

There was a beat of silence as Hatter waited for the Bandersnatch to completely engulf the trembling Hare.

Instead, the beast took a great, long lick to the March Hare's face so that his hair all stuck up. His nose twitched. The March Hare's head tilited quizzically at the thing before screaming, "For Alice!" He leapt onto the Bandersnatch, nearly stepping on his eye, and settled himself behind the head. Mallymkun whooped and followed suit. She scaled up the beast's side before clinging onto its fur.

Simultaneously, the three of them turned to stare at Hatter. He still stood there, twiddling his thumbs. "Yes, for Alice," he muttered. "For that blasted girl in blue."

Finally, Hatter climbed on behind Thackery. He'd barely gotten his hold when Bandy immediately set off, with Hatter nearly falling off the end. The enthusiastic cries of his friends could still be heard through his terrified one.

. . . . .

**Insanity: There's Hatter again, not taking advantage of these amazing, ridable creatures he seems to keep stumbling upon!**

**Rachel: The first one **_**did **_**want to kill him, however.**

**Insanity: Details.**

**Rachel: Please leave me a Reiew letting me know what you think so far! Also, I apologize if there's an excess of errors in this chapter. It seems that my spell check felt like suddenly dying. Whatevs. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	21. A Great Dishonor

**Sorry 'bout the bit of a wait I left you all with! It's finals week. Need I say more? Nah, these aren't the words you care for.**

** Disclaimer: I own absolutely nada of Alice in Wonderland.**

** Inspirational Song: "Unity" – Shinedown (Also known as this young author's favorite song.)**

. . . . .

Earlier, it had begun to drizzle. Now? It was a complete downpour.

The stormy winds and strikes of lightning had kept up, as well. The rain pelted down onto the Checkerboard Field at an extreme angle due to its force. The sky was pitch black, never before a hue so dark in the Underland sky. Dull, red wisps of clouds could be seen off in the distance near the mountains. They traveled fast. Thunder shook the land so powerfully that the rocks and pebbles below the White Army's feet shivered and shot. Lightning struck again, gleaming off the only essence of pure color within miles. The White Army stood apart from the scenery, huddling together for reassurance on the Battlefield. Yes, their heads were held high, but if you looked a bit lower, you could see each troop's hands knotting together restlessly.

Each and every soldier loyal to the Queen stood on that field. The White Castle was completely bare but for the children and their guardians. Many cries could be heard from the castle as they marched away. Several of their mothers and fathers had left to fight. The children's protectors would keep them all together, secluded and safe. It was only the matter of their parents that stood on the field now, peeking side-long glances at the dismal environment around them.

Standing at the front of this anxious army stood the only man with his eyes set on the horizon with not a trembling nervousness, but an eagerness to begin battle and quench the only being daring enough to threaten his Queen. His soaking wet, but bright nonetheless, bubblegum pink hair was still a beacon of color in all the surrounding darkness.

Beside Sir Lawrence, and sitting upon her most faithful horse, was the Queen herself. It was only because nothing was impossible in Underland that she seemed even paler than usual. Her hair fell around her face, lips parted slightly and eyes wide open in a paralyzing fear. She'd taken an excessive amount of her potion before leaving the White Castle. Now would be the worst time for an episode.

Now would also be an excellent time for her Champion to finally arrive.

Her Majesty had assumed that Alice would arrive with the Cheshire Cat, yet he was seen to her right floating above the heads of Tweedledee and Tweedledum. (Truthfully, the Queen was not sure of their presence in this battle, but they were stubborn and persistent on fighting, as always. She would not order them to do otherwise.)

At last, Alice arrived at the frontline of the White Army. She was red-faced, panting, and dripping wet like the rest of the soldiers. Both the Vorpal Sword and her armor gleamed in the darkness. She mouthed a quick apology to the Mirana before going to stand on the side of Sir Lawrence. Mirana merely smiled with a sigh of relief.

Alice turned away to give the same to apology to Sir Lawrence and flinched. He graced her with a greeting glare. She opened her mouth. "I am so, terribly-"

"I thought you wanted this," he interrupted. Raindrops pelted down and slid off his cheeks. "You wanted this battle. I thought you were fed up with Stayne? Fed up with others' choices steering you in wrong directions?" His voice was hard, his eyes piercing.

Alice was momentarily surprised. She'd never thought he'd collected that much from her. Had she said that to him? "Well, yes. But-"

"Then, as Champion of Underland, you should have been here. Why weren't you?"

Suddenly, she was angry. Her broiling blood began to pump harder. She imagined all the water in her hair turning to steam. How dare he mention how fed up she was with others' choices steering her around while he was doing the very same? "I was _trying _to tell you that, you see." She lifted her chin. "I was searching for the Bandersnatch."

He raised a single, pink brow. "And?"

"Well, obviously I did not find him!"

He grinned. "You're getting angry. That is good."

That caught her off guard. "Well-yes. Wait, come again?

He leaned down closer to her ear so that he didn't have to shout over the thunder. "You'll need that adrenaline, Miss Alice. I can assure you of that." He leaned back again to meet her curious gaze with his significantly less hardened one. "Are you sure you are prepared? As much as I may try to, I will not be able to cover both yours and Her Majesty's backs."

Alice's anger flared up again. "I won't be needing that, Sir Lawrence."

He nodded. "Granted. Now, if only you had found that beast of yours."

Alice's cheeks reddened. "Yes, if only. . ." It was true; she _had_ searched for the Bandersnatch. That was simply not the _whole _truth. She'd probably spent a whole total of sixty seconds searching for him. Then, her mind turned to Hatter.

She had to find him. All she kept thinking about was how Hatter had been taken captive by the Red Queen the last time they'd been preparing for war. Hatter had been the key, the bait, to lure Alice into battling with Hamish. By the time Hatter had finally reached the Battlefield, he was beaten and battered to a bloody mess.

She had to find him.

And she failed to.

Nearly each and every door in the castle had been wrenched open by Alice, only to have it be slammed closed again. It'd been a tad awkward when she'd opened the door to see all the sniffling children, being given only small comfort by the chosen guardians. Although, they did seem to cheer up a bit when they saw their Queen's Champion. They cheered for her and wished her good luck. The adults there simply seemed confused as to why she was still there in the castle.

As much as she wanted, or needed is more like it, to see Hatter, she did not wish to see him at the Battlefield. If he didn't show up, it would mean he was safe. Or so she would tell herself over and over, since it seemed that Hatter would not be showing himself today.

She sighed. Somehow, she didn't think things would be that simple. Or easy. That didn't seem to happen in Wonderland.

Suddenly, Sir Lawrence's hand was on her back and his lips at her ear. "Prepare yourself, Miss Alice," he said sternly. She nodded quickly and unsheathed her Vorpal Sword. The sound of it normally pierced the winds, but now it couldn't be heard. She raised the blade into the air, signaling for the troops behind her to do so as Sir Lawrence called for them to ready themselves.

Like the wave of white armor they were, swords were unsheathed one by one beginning from where Alice Kingsley stood. The movement of it spread out over the course of hundreds of bodies decked out in white. It was a beautiful sight in all the darkness. It was as if a blanket sewn out of metals had been been tossed into the air. It was pure perfection compared to what they all gaped at marching to them from over the horizon.

It looked exactly like a painting. A cruel, garish, wince-worthy painting. Blurs of reds and browns mixed together with the bombarding rain. The sight only became more gruesome as the blurs neared and became clearer.

When she had seen these troops before, she'd been dazing in and out of consciousness in Hatter's arms on the Bandersnatch. She hadn't gotten a single, good look at them. She wished she didn't have to now.

Lightning flashed near the center of the field, allowing more illumination. Alice gasped at what she saw there.

They were foul, large, stinking, slimy, revolting-looking creatures. The rain made their sights no prettier. Alice spotted one that looked like a man with hair all along his arms and legs, but his skin was completely orange. Another looked more like a vulture weighing itself down from all its own slime. There was a beast crawling forward on all fours, claws digging into the ground. Alice cringed. These were not the beings from nightmares. These were what the nightmares came _from_.

And there, in the center of it all, was Stayne Ilosovic, striding towards them like he'd already won and was accepting his prize. His sneer was so vast Alice saw it from where she was standing. He looked dirtier, grungier, and bigger than before. His leather gloves were looking worn. A vision of those gloves wrapped around Hatter's throat made her chest burn. Alice gulped hungrily. She wanted to run to him. She wanted to sprint forward with her sword extended out in front of her until it was lodged in the center of Stayne's chest, just like one had been inside his Queen's.

"Hold strong, Miss Alice," Sir Lawrence encouraged her.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "At least there don't seem to be as many as we had predicted."

Sir Lawrence took that into consideration. "Yes, that is strange. . ."

Alice snorted, eyes finally tearing away from the oncoming sight to Sir Lawrence. She could feel the trembles of the army increase behind her. "Strange, possibly, but I for one, am not questioning it." She vaguely recalled her first battle here and how thankful she had been to have Hatter by her side to help her. Things had been so different then. She was still glad to have Sir Lawrence with her. She would rather have kept Hatter away from this.

"Something is wrong," Sir Lawrence said more strongly now. He looked at her, grabbing at his sword. "This is hardly a third of what we were expecting." He strode over to Mirana. "Something is wrong!"

At that moment, the world exploded on both sides. The second Stayne set foot on the Checkerboard Field, they'd began to run for them. More and more monsters erupted from either side of the White Army from behind the large boulders. They'd all been sitting right there with the enemy this whole time! The troops huddled together even more, nearly suffocating those in the center. These warriors were both large and revolting. A brave few dashed out from the crowd with swords raised. One bellowed a magnificent battle cry.

The other two thirds of Stayne's army completely passed up Mirana's troops. Alice watched numbly, as if everyone around her were simply putting on a play. They circled behind her fellow soldiers and sprinted on towards the White Castle. The very same castle full of practically no one but the children and elderly.

It was by far the foulest act of dishonor that any general could commit.

Sir Lawrence had warned them of these brutish mutts. They had not known. They couldn't have predicted it. Who could have?

Sir Lawrence grabbed Alice by her shoulders. His wet face was all she could see. "You need to lead the Queen to safety!" he barked. An enormous roar of thunder shook the land. "There is a room for her in the castle that is completely hidden on any maps! Take her there! She knows the way!"

"You want me to take her to the _castle_?" she asked, incredulous.

"Where else would you plan on taking her?" he shouted. He gave her no time for an answer. He shoved Alice over besides the Queen's horse. Mirana was staring open-mouthed at the destruction around her. The original front-line was almost to them and the other two thirds of the army were already so close to Marmoreal.

Alice's eyes found Stayne standing still in the center of the battlefield. With his height and all the movement surrounding him, he stood out like the sun would in this storm. The red clouds were far behind him. He was staring at her with the most malicious grin on his face. It was a dare. One gloved hand slowly reached out to her. With a single finger, he motioned for her to come to him. Alice's nostrils flared.

"Not now, Miss Alice!" Sir Lawrence reclaimed her attention. She looked at him, eyes begging for him to understand her mission. She had a job to do. As if he could read her mind, he said, "Later, I promise you that. I'll take care of him for now. Right now, your job is to take the Queen you have sworn to protect to safety!"

Adrenaline and logic kicked in. It was true. Mirana was in immediate danger and Alice was furthering that danger by staying here. Alice took control of Mirana's steed by grasping the reins and speeding off into the colossal chaos of White soldiers and demons. The frontline of Stayne's troops had finally reached the White Army. Sir Lawrence shouted for less than a third of the army to stay and hold the first group back and for everyone else to head back to the castle to fight and defend their home.

The battle had begun.

. . . . .

xX-HATTER'S POV-Xx

Hatter, Mallymkun, and Thackery watched the battle commence from behind the ruined stairs that Alice had once ran up to finish off the Jabberwocky. They'd just watched the hidden monsters take off for Marmoreal. Mallymkun clung onto the cloth on his hat, forcing herself to remain where she was. Thackery stooped next to Hatter, holding his ears down so they wouldn't be spotted.

"I can't wait much longer, 'Atta! We ought to be in there already!" Mallymkun squealed again.

Hatter shushed her. He fought the temptation, as well. Somewhere in there was Alice. And although she would never admit it, she would need his help, surely. "We can't just run in there, Mally. Most of those scuts are still near this side trying to fight their way through." They'd let the Bandersnatch go off on its own to cause chaos and destruction. They might as well have just written down their location in the Oraculum if they thought they could've stayed on it.

Mallymkun and the March Hare had been completely disgusted by the sights of the shukm. Hatter had already seen the troops before, but that didn't relieve him any of the disgust he felt. They were unlike anything in Underland. They were so rank they could smell them from here.

"_Ah ha!_ There!" Thackery cried. Hatter and Mallymkun shushed him simultaneously. "There she is," he whispered, pointing forward.

Hatter forgot to breathe for a moment. He could see Alice quickly running in the opposite direction, but he had just caught enough of a glimpse of her sprinting through the mass of hostility. She was fine and uninjured. More than that, she was glorious. Her bright, cascading hair fell onto her shining armor in waves. When lightning flashed, Alice became a spectacle of light. She looked the true Champion of Underland. She was in her element.

She was leading the Queen to safety, he could tell. The reins of her horse were grasped firmly in Alice's hands. Hatter recalled a moment when he had been in Alice's exact position and everything had gone horribly, terribly wrong. Because of what he had failed to do, he ended up being the end of the Hightopp name.

He felt his eyes burn red. Alice would not be put into that position.

"Mallymkun," he said. "Plan."

She looked down into his eyes curiously and gulped. She feared for what would become of Hatter if the madness took over and caused him to go raging onto the battlefield. She thought hard and fast, looking around for any signs of clues. She searched the ground, she searched the surrounding rocks, and finally she searched the sky.

"There! Ezel!" she shouted. Hatter looked up. Three JubJub Birds were circling above, waiting for their time to act. Well, it was just about time.

Hatter raised a brow, his eyes cooling. "What do you expect we do with them?"

"We fly them, 'course!" Hatter still stared at her. "Kind of. It's more than anything _you _came up with with!" She crossed her little arms and grumbled. "Which was nothing, by the way."

She still stared up at the birds, formulating a plan. Her beady eyes narrowed in concentration before finally settling on the only idea that would come to mind. She unsheathed her pin.

"You can't fly what is dead, Mally," Hatter said matter-of-factly.

"Just watch, 'Atta." She leapt off Hatter's hat and scurried up the stairs. No one would notice the little Dormouse, clothing and pin or not. She couldn't travel as quickly as she wanted in fear that the winds would throw her down. She kept close to the stone of the stairs.

Finally, she reached a sufficient height. She chose one of the three birds to target. The one with the smaller wings would do nicely. Mallymkun pulled her arm back to steady her arm, held her pin there for a moment to breathe in once deeply, and then launched it into the sky.

"Yes!" The pin lodged itself into the shoulder of the JubJub Bird. It shrieked once, but it was not a fatal wound. The bird descended from the sky faster than Mally thought it would. She quickly jumped up from the stairs and let the wind take her. Normally, she would not have made the jump, but now she had no problem. She landed roughly on the JubJub Bird's back. It hardly felt her weight.

Now here was unmarked territory for Mallymkun. Never before had she actually flown a JubJub Bird.

She wrapped both her paws around her pin and pulled it free with a grunt. She experimentally stuck the bird on its left. As Mallymkun had hoped, the bird lurched right. She grinned. This beast could be steered. JubJub Birds were not particularly known for their brains, after all.

She aimed the bird back down to the open-mouthed Hatter and March Hare and had it hover there. She could tell the bird was growing feistier. They had to hurry.

"Grab onto its legs and 'ang there!" she yelled through the wind and rain. "You'll need to keep us 'ere on the ground, 'Atta!"

Hatter shook his head disbelievingly. "Only you could tame that beast, dear Dormouse." (Mallymkun knew for a _fact _it was not tamed, but didn't say otherwise due to pride and a fear of jinxing herself.) Hatter grabbed hold of the March Hare and situated him on his back before stepping forward hesitatingly to the Bird. It tried to bite him, but Mallymkun gave it a sharp prick to the neck. It growled menacingly, but stayed still and tense. Hatter grabbed its legs, eyes locked onto its long, sharp claws. He was truly getting tired of having to deal with these horrid animals.

"Now what?" the March Hare yelped from behind Hatter's ears. A few of Stayne's troops had spotted them and were peering at them curiously. The three of them sure didn't look like warriors. They looked and felt utterly ridiculous and nonthreatening. Still, they had to hurry.

A strike of lightning suddenly blinded the trio. It had felt too close. Hatter heard some rumbling and slowly looked up. The uppermost part of the staircase had been struck. "Oh, that's not good. . ."

The debris was now falling down to where they stood.

"FLY!" Hatter shouted.

Mallymkun looked up and yelped. She jammed the pin into the bird and it took off with a start. They missed the boulders by an inch, Thackery feeling the gust of wind on his furry, little tail. Hatter's feet were dangling and thrashing in the air ten feet off the ground. The March Hare was nearly choking him, but not much could be done about that now. Mallymkun was attempting, and failing, to lower the bird back down to the ground. They kept making sharp turns, nearly hitting a blackened tree at one point.

More and more soldiers of both sides were watching them now. They stood still, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Never before had the sight been seen that a Dormouse would be flying a JubJub Bird that was carrying a Mad Hatter with the March Hare on his back through stormy winds during a war.

"Mally, do something!" Hatter yelled.

"Don't ya think I'm trying?" she screamed. They were right above the battle now. Finally, Mally succumbed to just jabbing the thing in the wing. It fell drastically. Hatter found that he was staring at his knees in free-fall.

"Catch us, 'Atta!" she yelled.

Hatter looked down just in time to plant his feet on the ground, but the JubJub Bird wasn't done yet. Hatter found himself dragging his feet against the ground, weaving around and through each and every fighter they passed by. The JubJub Bird was pulling them through the fight. Hatter ducked once to avoid being slammed by a bludgeon. He heard the March Hare's intake of breath as his paws tightened even more around his neck. Hatter took notice of the frumious Sir Lawrence battling a panting Stayne before the scene was quickly lost from view. He had to dodge another fist and screamed a quick warning to the Hare. It had barely missed him.

"What should I do?" he heard Mally yell.

Hatter thought hard, looking around for an answer. "We-should, well-" Suddenly, a spark of light caught his attention. Hatter's eyes narrowed. Alice was in trouble and they were passing her up. He could see her pale as the monsters began to enclose her and the Queen. Mirana was taking deep breaths over and over. Alice began to lift her sword.

"Steer orgal, Mally! Now!" Trusting his instincts, Mallymkun took a sharp turn left. Immediately, she saw the problem. Alice was being cornered.

They were in and out in a flash. Alice didn't even spot them. She turned her back on her enemies for a moment (which Hatter would lecture her on later) to say something to Mirana. It was in that moment that the JubJub Bird flew over all their heads and Hatter swung his legs up to kick each and every beast to the ground. Hard.

By the time Alice turned back around, they were gone. Mirana had spotted them, though. Her dark eyes were locked on the spectacle, wide with astonishment, as they flew off. Alice simply looked down at all the monsters groaning and rolling around at her feet with a baffled expression on her face.

"Why haven't we gone back?" Hatter yelled.

"The real fight is over at the castle!" Mally replied. "Alice can take care of 'erself, 'Atta! She'll be fine!"

Hatter knew in his gut it was right to move on. His heart, however, was still over by the Champion as they skidded on towards Marmoreal.

They made a turn and found it in view. What they saw made all three of them gasp. Both armies had reached the castle. They could already see the fires and hears the children's screams.

. . . . .

**Insanity: No, NO! Not the children! ANYTHING but the children!**

**Rachel: If you love children, please leave us a Review. Or we may do something. . . Quite drastic.**

**Insanity: NOT THE CHILDREN!**

**Rachel: Overkill. Serious. Overkill. **

**~ But seriously, thanks for reading, everyone! ~**


	22. Explosion, Explosion

**I know exactly what you're thinking.**

"**Ooooh! Finally! Each recent breath I've taken has been a mere moment of waiting for ChillyRilly to at last update her story with the newest chapter of Alice's adventures! And here it is!"**

**Yes, here we are, so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing of Alice in Wonderland.**

**Inspirational Song: "Can't Take It" – All American Rejects**

. . . . .

There hadn't been such a battle since a day long forgotten in the Outlands.

That day, too, it had been storming with bitter winds and raindrops constant enough to cloud one's vision. Lightning had struck the scarce trees nearby, making the warriors dart away in fear of being crushed just as they did now. Thunder continued to shake the land every which way.

Not many had survived that fight.

Not many could, or would even _want_, to recall that fight.

But now, the White soldiers and all those loyal to their ever elegant Queen wore masks of confidence as they roared in the faces of monsters, trolls, and fiends. The battle stretched all along the path from the distant Checkerboard Field to Marmoreal. This was why so many of Her Majesty's soldiers felt dismal and undertrained. (Of course, they were completely trained to every extent. Sir Lawrence saw to that.) They felt this way because nearly every soldier had a single foe to battle with. One on one. The war zone was simply too large for a massacre to break out. Therefore, strategy was required. And with that, hesitation. And with that, fear.

One without fear was the Cheshire Cat. He had taken up the job of disorienting the shukm. Shortly after Chessur confused his opponents (which was not a difficult thing to accomplish), another White would step in and finish off the demonic thing. Cheshire almost seemed to be enjoying himself. He'd disappear and rematerialize on the other side of a monster, making them turn their back on a soldier. Not a good idea. Chessur slid in between one beast's legs, making it jump and look down for a moment too long. One poor man was nearly scared to death as the lightning flashed white against the cat's sharp teeth and claws. He practically ran into the next soldier's waiting arms.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum's maneuvers consisted of pummeling each and every foul creature that came into view with their bludgeons. Once they found a target, they never quit on them. They would chase the same beast around and around until finally there was no more reason to doing so. They'd then high-five each other before moving on to find another victim that had wronged their gentle, loving Queen.

So far, things weren't doing so badly on the battlefield for the Whites.

The same couldn't be said for those fighting at Marmoreal.

The two farthest towers had been set afire. That was the first signal to the children and the guardians inside the castle's walls. The marble was so thick that they had not even heard the thumping approach of either Stayne's army or their pursuers. The children began to scream and cry. The guardians attempted to soothe them as they met each other's shocked expressions. They'd assumed they were safe. They'd assume their hardest job would be to keep the children calm, not to keep them breathing.

After a hasty decision, a white-haired, retired general named Alexander had taken control. He turned to the young nurse beside him, Marthie, and told her to run to the storage room on the first floor and grab the key to what was formally known as the dungeon, but was never called that for the fact that dungeons were meant to hold prisoners. Mirana held no prisoners.

Marthie nodded without hesitation and took off. Alexander began to yell, his voice hoarse from lack of use. "Everyone, we will be heading downstairs for further safety!" A low rumble could be felt coming from above. He continued. "Boys and girls, form a line! Quickly, now! Follow your leaders!"

Alexander was easily the oldest of the guardians and therefore respected. In due time, all the boys and girls were huddling together in the dusty dungeons, encircled by their trusting leaders. They'd locked the door behind them right before another rumble trembled through the walls.

Seconds after the door slammed shut, the red-faced Champion sprinted around the corner with her sword out in front of her. Her eyes scanned the wide hall before shouting, "All clear!"

Mirana stepped into the room and softly closed the door behind her. "Thank you, Alice."

Suddenly, a deafening roar came from the other end of the castle. Alice winced at Mirana. "Don't tell me."

Mirana swallowed. "That'll be the doors."

Alice groaned. "We don't have much time, Your Majesty. Where are-" Alice was cut off as her focus dwindled. Besides Mirana, a pillar of powder-blue smoke was spiraling upwards. Alice anxiously pulled Mirana away from the smoke to behind her. Alice gripped her sword just before she recognized the familiar sight.

A shape of a man appeared before the smoke faded away to nothing. Sir Lawrence stood there looking confused as trails of smoke came traveling from out his sleeves. He looked up and met her gaze with an awkward one of his own.

Alice raised a brow. "Absolem?"

He nodded. "It was strange, really. He came out of nowhere, said I had to be with the Queen. That, I understood, but the way the butterfly said it was. . . off. That I would be needed." He shook his head for the sake of clarity. "Status?"

"Queen safe. Castle, not so much. They've just broken down the doors."

"And we are standing here."

"You were just in the middle of an enthralling tale."

"May I suggest we move on?" Mirana put in delicately.

Sir Lawrence nodded. "Yes." He unsheathed his sword before turning back to Alice. "Make sure to keep an eye behind us."

"Will do. And Sir Lawrence?"

He began to run, Mirana gliding along behind him at a fast rate. Alice vaguely wondered how that was possible. Then she remembered: Wonderland. "Yes, Miss Alice?"

"How's my Knave?"

He turned back to look at her mid-run with a grin stretched along his face. "Still has a pulse, but a few scratches here and there. Sorry about that."

Alice grinned back. "It'll have to do."

"Duck!" Oddly enough, it was Mirana who screamed. They'd been running through a hall connecting two towers with walls made of nearly all glass. Something, a JubJub Bird presumably, had shattered all the glass on the left side. They hit the floor simultaneously with a clunk, Alice's shield over Mirana's curled form. Alice admired Sir Lawrence's quick reflexes, but questioned why he had chosen to cover her and not the Queen.

Still, it was the Queen he helped up as Alice shook the fragments of glass from her long hair. Then, they were running again. Perhaps even faster than before.

They sprinted into the Throne Room. A loud clamor came from somewhere near. Whoever had invaded the castle had loomed closer.

As they crossed the threshold into the wide room, Sir Lawrence said, "Miss Alice, there is private sector of the east side of the castle. If we can-"

An explosion erupted from above Alice's head. She was flung backwards and away from the Queen and her Knight as debris tumbled from the floor above. It quickly accumulated in the entry from between the hallway, where Alice lay coughing in the cloud of dust, and the Throne Room, where Mirana stood gaping at the large boulders in front of her that had created an immense wall in the matter of five seconds. Alice thought she heard a shrill voice scream her name, but she couldn't be sure. A dull ringing had taken over her sense of hearing.

Sir Lawrence was already pulling at the boulders from the other side to free Alice. "Miss Alice! Can you hear me?" he yelled. Alice tried to speak, but only a groan escaped her lips. She held a trembling hand to her throbbing head and pulled away to see a blotch of red on the tip of her finger. Alice's heavy head thunked back to the ground.

"We shan't be going anywhere, Alice, do not worry!" Alice nodded slowly, getting onto her knees and using the many rocks to pull herself up. She merely fell onto them, succeeding in only banging her head against a boulder. _Really, now_, she thought faintly, _what is the use of all this armor if the only body part feeling the damage is the only body part exposed?_

She thought she heard a thud from the other side of the newly-created wall. Alice opened her eyes and peeked through a crevice between two large stones. If she'd had the energy, she would have gasped.

Ilosovic Stayne had jumped out of the opening from the story above that was created when all the debris fell. Alice was not surprised to see him alone. When it came down to it, Stayne would always be a lone wolf. He didn't feel he needed anyone to back him up, no matter his task. Say, the task of destroying a whole portion of wall to get to what he wanted.

He'd landed behind Sir Lawrence, who had still been removing the wreckage for Alice's release. Alice recalled Sir Lawrence's speed, hoping that'd be enough, but even though the Knight had whirled around the moment Stayne's feet had hit the ground, Stayne's thick arm still threw him aside. Stayne took advantage of all the surrounding destruction and heaved a large pillar onto Sir Lawrence's legs before he could regain his bearings.

It was then Alice realized she had never before heard Sir Lawrence scream in pain.

Alice winced and began to pull at the debris with more strength. Her breathing was becoming heavier and faster as she was forced to watch Stayne calmly saunter over to Mirana while Sir Lawrence bellowed obscenities from across the room, trying to roll the pillar off his legs. This seemed to only cause more pain. Alice pulled harder on the boulders; she'd never felt so useless, so hopeless, ever in her life. She strained her muscles, grunting low at each futile heave.

Mirana stood at the bottom of the steps that led to her sparkling throne, appearance utterly calm, as if Stayne were her visitor and that was the expected entrance. She looked strong and stood unwavering. Alice was proud of her.

Stayne reached her, stopping at a good distance of five feet. He was covered in filth, standing confidently in torn clothing with his greasy hair all knotted. His sword was sheathed at his side. He tilted his head at her, gauging her reaction. Slowly, he smiled widely. "Well, Your Majesty. . ." His words were laced with sarcasm as he took an extremely exaggerated bow. "May I just compliment this magnificent home of yours? It has been a long time since I've walked through those doors, hasn't it?" He paused, perhaps waiting for Mirana's response. There wasn't one.

He smoothed back his oily hair and ran his tongue in between his teeth, wetting his lips. Mirana did not flinch. Seeing this, Stayne gave an irritated grunt and began to pace.

"Do you know why I detest you, Mirana of Marmoreal?" he asked suddenly, still pacing.

Here, Mirana graced him with a small smile. "Why?" she asked sweetly.

"Because," he said loudly, "you had potential. You had influence. You had immediate power." He stopped pacing. "You had, and still have, a certain darkness to you that you choose to ignore."

Mirana refused to be the first to look away. She met his eyes full-on.

Finally, Stayne looked away and chuckled. "But the thing is, Your Highness, no matter how much you avoid it, how hard you've trained your thoughts to turn the opposite direction, no matter how many _potions _you gulp down-" Mirana felt her blood run cold. "-you cannot escape who you are."

Like a viper, Stayne was suddenly too close to Mirana, his hot breath suffocating her. He slowly raised his gloved hand and held it very close to her cheek, not close enough to touch, but close enough to send shivers all throughout Mirana's body. He raised that hand higher, and Mirana lifted her chin away from it.

Stayne's eyes glanced up at her crown. "Oh, you think I want that, do you?" He smiled mischievously."I don't want that. I, actually, don't need to wear some profound accessory on my head at all times to remind myself that I have power. That is something I have never forgotten."

He stepped away, and Mirana took a great, quick breath of fresh air while his back was turned. Her eyes briefly glanced over to where Sir Lawrence still lay trapped, grunting as he tried to push the pillar off of himself. Alice was still completely out of sight. How was Mirana to know if the Champion was even still there? Or breathing?

Right away, the former Knave was speaking again.

"Do you want to know- I bet you do- when I felt most powerful?" He sighed deeply, eyes closed as if he were watching the moment play out before him. "It was when your sister was murdered."

Mirana stared at him, nostrils flaring. She felt her heartbeat quicken, but attempted to calm herself. He went on.

"Odd, isn't it? For I had the capability to do it myself at the time, yet I did not. I let that Hamish fellow do it. Heard you forgave him for that and sent him on his merry way home, bloody hands and all." He raised both brows at her, but she said nothing. He sighed deeply. "If only you had seen it from _my _point of view, Your Majesty. The way the sword sailed straight into her chest and lodged itself there."

Mirana could not help flinching. It was a mistake to do so. Stayne smiled. "The way her blood, so much like yours, poured out like her own, personal, sick waterfall of red." Mirana swallowed thickly and quickly walked away so he couldn't see her face.

He was there in a moment, whirling her around, both hands on her shoulders. Yet the pressure came from the guilt she felt, not his hands. "Stop," she growled.

He grinned, an evil glint in his single eye. "At least she got to see her sister one, final time before her heart was split into two."

Mirana began to shake her head forcibly. "No," she murmured.

"And after all," he whispered to her, "I was _so _glad to finally be free from that burden. Aren't you?"

It was then that Mirana looked up into his eyes. It was then that her heart skipped a beat.

It was then that it all became clear.

"You," she whispered back to him.

His brow furrowed at her sudden change in tone.

"It wasn't me," she went on. "It was you." She seemed truly astonished.

Stayne released her shoulders and backed up to the steps leading to the glistening throne, hands up in mock surrender. "Alas, she has cracked for the final time, it seems. . ."

"It was not my job to save Iracebeth!" she yelled at him, stepping forward. Stayne blinked. "It was not I who she held so dear near the end of her life. It was you!" Mirana shoved him hard, two hands to his chest. Caught off guard, Stayne stumbled and fell into Mirana's throne after tripping up the steps.

"She needed you!" Mirana yelled. "You chose not to save her! You fueled her cruelty, monster!" Her heart was hammering. She could not recall the last time she had yelled so, but she found it incredibly enjoyable. Frighteningly so. "I will feel no more guilt for what YOU have done, Ilosovic Stayne!"

Suddenly, Mirana found herself swept aside and onto the ground, sliding over to the wall. She looked up curiously, for Stayne still sat in her throne in baffled confusion.

Sir Lawrence had finally heaved the pillar off of himself and practically leapt the whole length of the room in an unobtainable fury. He'd thrown Mirana aside immediately to get to Stayne, whose eye was widening in fear.

Yet, Sir Lawrence didn't claw his hands into Stayne's throat as expected, but slid past him on his side after jumping up the stairs and collapsing to the ground. As he slid on the tiles, Alice thought she saw him press a specific section of the floor down behind the throne with his hand. He continued to slide until he was curled up in fetal position in the closest corner.

There was a short moment's pause before-

The throne erupted from the floor, sending Stayne flying off and into the air. Alice thought she heard a loud thud as his face connected with the marble wall. Sir Lawrence had taken a good amount of the hit, not being able to get far enough from the throne. Bits and pieces of the floor tiles had gone spiraling into the air, sending clouds of smoke spiraling upwards. The throne itself, now a mottled and black, sat a ways down the room.

Alice remembered now. It was right after she'd woken up in the infirmary after Stayne had nearly made sure of her death. There had been trauma to the head (like now) and severe blood loss. She'd been wandering the halls in her thin gown.

_She opened the door to the Throne Room and entered. The bright room at first seemed bare, but as Alice searched further, she spotted Sir Lawrence fiddling with something near the base of the White Queen's throne. He hadn't heard her come in, for Alice could see his back arched in concentration._

_She began to walk down the aisle towards him. The crystalline tiles were cold on her feet. "What, exactly, are you doing?" she asked, voice confident. She was glad to hear the strength back in it._

_Sir Lawrence stopped in his work. "Back on your feet so soon, Champion?" he asked without turning around._

He'd planted a bomb beneath Her Majesty's throne.

She could hear Sir Lawrence coughing. Mirana wasn't moving. Alice hated that she was trapped behind all the debris! She was beginning to make true progress, though. Her head was beginning to clear. Her injuries weren't as bad as they had originally seemed; it had just been the dizziness.

Alice looked up in her work and gasped. Stayne had somehow risen from the smoke. He was striding to where Sir Lawrence now stooped at the top of the steps. Stayne's nose trickled blood and his shoulder seemed to be off-set.

"Sir Lawrence! Look up! Stayne!" she yelled.

Sir Lawrence did look up; it just didn't do him any good. Stayne grabbed him by the collar with both hands and glared menacingly into his eyes. Alice could see from where she was, pulling furiously at marble boulders that weighed tons, that Stayne's fists were trembling in anger. Yes, Sir Lawrence's glare was full of rage and heat, but it lacked all the unrestrained madness that Stayne's one eye held.

Alice's jaw nearly dropped at how weakened Sir Lawrence seemed. His legs- They were completely dismantled. It must have been only pure adrenaline that helped him across the room. Blood was smeared across his chest. Yet Alice found courage in his appearance. If anyone could feel all that pain and still have the strength to give a death stare of that extent, it would be Sir Lawrence.

"How odd," Stayne hissed with a sneer, inches from Sir Lawrence's jaw. "I see myself in you, White Knight."

Sir Lawrence spat on Stayne's chest before grinning at him, bloodied teeth and all.

Stayne slowly looked down at the pink drool on his chest before meeting Sir Lawrence's eyes again. He exhaled shakily. "Even funnier than that," Stayne continued in the same voice, "I believe what I see is the older version of me. The Knave. Pity that I find the new one better."

With that, Stayne unsheathed his sword in a single motion and sent his blade through Sir Lawrence's left side, twisting it upwards in a fatal blow.

. . . . .

**Insanity: May I just say-**

**Rachel: No. Moment of silence here.**

**~ Quick thank you to all those who Review! It lets me know that you really are enjoying the story and that you wish for me to continue! We'll see you next chapter! ~**


	23. The White Knight

**Before I post this, I would like to remind everyone to keep Reviews appropriate. This is a community website that clearly states that bashing will not be tolerated. If you do not enjoy the story, please move on. I've messaged a specific Reviewer several times now, they know who they are, but continued the bashing within Messages. They have been reported. This is just a quick reminder, excluding those who have been behaving just perfectly. No need to punish everyone for one person's deed. The rest of you are just dandy! **** My apologies, now, let us go on.**

** Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing of Alice in Wonderland. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "When I Was Younger" – You Me at Six (Thanks for the recommendation!)**

. . . . .

"NO!"

Alice did not see, but rather heard, Sir Lawrence fall to the ground. Mirana remained laying on her side near the wall. Her hands were working furiously at the boulder-ridden wall before her. She was trying so hard to level her dizzy head, but now it was set into whirring disarray.

She looked up and found the eye of Stayne peering at her between two large rocks. She hadn't heard him approach. The eye widened. "Ah, Alice!" she heard his oily voice drawl. "Didn't see you there."

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she shrieked. She sounded delirious and her throat felt tight; she held back tears as she peered back at Sir Lawrence's immobile form. "I will killyou, although you deserve so much worse!" Her heart hammered loudly in her ears.

"Oh, Alice," Stayne sighed, beginning to shake his head slowly. He frowned patronizingly at her. "You really ought to keep yourself together. You never know when you may need that . . . composure."

She wanted to throw one of these rocks at his head! "Just wait, Stayne! You must know I have my sword!"

He smiled at her, amused. "And what use is it doing you?"

She did not reply; her blood merely broiled.

He chuckled. "Remember when we first met, Alice? Back when you were a tike? And then later on again, as Um." He got a lusty gleam in his eye. "You could have joined me then."

_"Joined you?" _Alice said loudly. "I know this is Wonderland, but really, I'm starting to question your sanity!"

"Imagine the power, Alice," he whispered. "Imagine the history you would have created along my side. Together, we would have ruled Underland like no other pair." His scarred expression was up against the rocks. He reached a gloved hand in.

For the first time, Alice stopped tearing away at the wall. She met Stayne's lusty eye and spoke in a low tone. "Either tear this wall apart and fight me now, or leave this castle and save yourself some time before you find me and my army charging full-force at your head with our swords raised in the air."

There was a moment's pause before Stayne slowly stood back up. Alice began to rip rocks away from the wall again. She was so close; pebbles were beginning to rain down and send dirt flying.

"Take it as a parting gift. I will not be ending our dear Queen's life today. I want her to wake and see her most loyal companion's face empty of any flicker of life," he sneered. "Whether she lives or not will make no real difference to me. She is no threat."

Alice heard him take several steps away. She finally pulled the last and largest boulder out of the way. The wall fell down, rocks rolling down both sides of the pile of debris. Alice grabbed her sword, and ran through the dirt cloud, hoping she could pounce on Stayne's back and drive the sword through his chest, but he was already turned to her. He stood tall on the opposite side of the Throne Room.

"I will you be seeing you soon, Alice." He grinned maliciously at her. "Unlike that woman in the corner you call Queen, you, Alice, are a threat." He winked at her, making her want to vomit. "Take that as a compliment." And with that, he whisked away down the corridor like a bat.

Alice wanted so badly to run after him and greatly limit his breaths, but she was the White Queen's Champion more than anything. There were other matters to handle first.

She immediately took a step in Sir Lawrence's direction, but quickly remembered Mirana. She ran over to the Queen, who lay on her side facing the wall. Alice skidded to the floor and sat on her knees, pulling Mirana's arm and laying her on her back. She was even _paler_. Alice's blood froze.

Alice took Mirana's wrist with both hands and closed her eyes, beginning to count. Her pulse was steady. She had merely fainted.

A thick cough from behind made Alice bolt upright and turn to Sir Lawrence. When before she had wanted to sprint for him immediately, she now found herself walking slowly, cautiously, in his direction.

She'd been so used to the strong, pink-haired man that served as the White Queen's Knight and General that the image before her seemed surreal at best. She'd learned long ago to stop wishing for events like these to be dreams. Dreams, she realized, seemed to be coming less often nowadays. Her nights were more filled with the tossing and turnings from nightmares.

She'd reached the steps and was gaping down at what was left of the man who lay on the steps to where the throne used to sit, large and beautiful. She bit her lip, her throat tightening again.

Sir Lawrence's face was covered in blood. There were traces of the red liquid trickling out from both his nose and mouth, a thin line of it escaping from between his lips. His once completely white uniform was damaged beyond repair, with a long tear in the center of his jacket where his skin had been been sliced through. The blood had poured out from there.

That damage, too, was clearly beyond repair.

Alice fell to her knees, her sword slipping from her cold fingers and clamoring against the stone floor. She crawled over to where he lay, both legs bent at gruesome angles.

She found his bleary eyes already locked on her. The pain there was nearly impossible to ignore, but there was pride in it, as well. His jaw was clenched. He sputtered once and tried to clear his throat. More blood dribbled out.

Without thinking, Alice placed her hand on his cheek softly. "I'm so, _so _sorry," she whispered. She gasped lightly as two tears managed to escape.

Sir Lawrence placed his shaking hand, the fingertips red, on Alice's arm. "I heard you speak," he whispered thickly. Alice could hear him struggling to speak. "I am proud of you, Miss Alice."

She began to shake her head, closing her eyes tightly, but Sir Lawrence interrupted her with a sharp gasp. His hold on her arm tightened.

"My father-" he wheezed. "My father was a great man. He was the General before me."

Alice had never heard of Sir Lawrence's past before. She'd never asked.

"I worked so hard-" Here, he coughed once so vigorously that Alice's eyes began to water more freely before he went on. "-to please him. My old man better be proud." He grinned, teeth all red.

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm sure he is." He damn better be. The most loyal man to Underland that ever existed was now giving up his life for it. How had Alice repaid him? Sir Lawrence had guided her through so much, whether she'd ever accepted that or not. And now, she felt so helpless.

"Underland would be good to have you, Miss Alice," he sighed shakily. His eyes closed. His hand lost its grip and fell from its place on her arm, where four red, wet blotches remained.

Alice's eyes widened. "Sir- Sir Lawrence?" she asked. He was still. "Lawrence?" She panicked.

When he still remained immobile, all expression fell from Alice's face. She felt as if she was watching from afar as she leaned down and gently pressed her lips against the Knight's forehead as one more tear slid silently down her cheek. Her blonde hair provided a curtain. She thought she heard him exhale a soft, "Thank you," before finally caving in on himself. The aggressive, strong, independent, pink-haired Knight would move no more.

Alice vaguely registered a light pressure on her shoulder. She heard the White Queen's strong voice speak.

"All his life, this was how Sir Lawrence had planned to leave this world, Alice. Do not worry. He has traveled to an even better one. A world far above even your former skies."

Alice looked up at her Queen, whose eyes were gazing down at Sir Lawrence's peaceful expression. He'd never seemed so calm, relaxed.

"How do you know that?"Alice wished her voice was more like Mirana's. Whereas her voice was light, airy, and confident, Alice's was still thick with emotion.

Mirana smiled softly down at Alice. "Absolem told me. Did I dare question him?"

Alice gave a small smile, more for Mirana's benefit than hers, before looking back at Sir Lawrence again. She felt the Queen's eyes on her as her.

She heard Mirana sigh. "It was good that you were here with him, Alice," she said. "Very good, indeed."

. . . . .

**Insanity: I find myself to be feeling a peculiar emotion.**

**Rachel: I figured I was the sympathetic one.**

**Insanity: Sympathetic? Oh, no. I'm where your anger turns to. I find myself ANGRY.**

**~ Let me just say, that I love Sir Lawrence. I am very proud of him and what he stands for. I loved seeing the transitions all my readers made as they read on with Sir Lawrence. Many of you absolutely despised his guts at the beginning. I'd be interested to see where you stand with him now. Please let me know in the Review section. I know I rambled a bit today, so my apologies there. I just love communicating with those I hold so dear. Until next time! ~**


	24. One Mad Ride

** Call me your evil, nasty names. I shan't deny my deserving of them. Next up is the much-too-long-awaited chapter to ****Alice's Turn****! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Alice in Wonderland. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do!**

** Inspirational Song: "Demons" – Imagine Dragons**

. . . . .

The Underlanian sky was exploding with flashes of lightning, momentarily blinding the Hatter. He quickly ducked his head to avoid the tumbling debris from the tower ezel him, hat in hand and gleaming sword in the other. He tightened his grip; this blasted rain had made everything all slippery. He was glad to have given his thimble to Mallymkun earlier (she truly needed a helmet). The March Hare had scuttled off to help Bill the Lizard, who'd been having trouble with two gruesome-looking canines that kept laughing at him. And of course, Mally couldn't have let him go off on his own, no matter how much she wanted to stay with Hatter.

Hatter was now racing along the outer walls of Marmoreal, sprinting past the startled White archers, eyes skirting all around for a lock of golden blonde hair, or the fierce gaze of a hazel eye. So far, he admitted with a sense of maddening desperation, he hadn't seen either.

The Champion could very well take care of herself, of course. That wasn't the matter worrying the Hatter. He was more concerned of where his mind would be if he never found her. The thought of him keeping his head, unknowing of his Alice's physical state, was delirious.

Absentmindedly, he checked his coat pocket for that precious item of his. He was too distracted to see the gloved hand reach out from the stormy mist and clamp itself on Hatter's shoulder. His eyes narrowed, hold on the sword tightening, before he heard its voice.

"Tarrant Hightopp!" A man with low tone and a silver eye patch stood before him, dark hair whipping back in the wind.

Hatter nodded respectively. "Lieutenant Blaze." That wasn't his real name, of course. He'd earned the nickname for his talent with flaming arrows. Hatter was already itching to break free, to keep searching. He heard the snap of a hundred chords as another volley of arrows flew down into the enemy's abyss.

The Lieutenant only held harder onto Hatter's shoulder. "Shouldn't you be down there?" he asked, jerking his head towards the battle down below. "I spotted you earlier-what a technique that was with the JubJub Bird, I'll say-"

"Have you seen the Champion?" Hatter interrupted.

The Lieutenant grunted. "Yes, actually. She-" Here, a powerful blast from their right shook the castle wall. Hatter and the Lieutenant covered their eyes, clinging onto the wall's ledge for balance. Hatter heard several Archers stumble to the ground and curse "those slithy scuts."

He stood up, fighting the great gusts of wind and only stumbling a little. His wet hair whipped his cheek. "Lieutenant! You said you'd seen Alice-"

"Help! Lieutenant! Nathaniel's leg's all blistered up!"

Hatter looked over at Nathaniel, lying on the ground, and winced. That leg did not look like a leg.

The Lieutenant began to rush over, seemingly pulling a salve out of nowhere, when Hatter grabbed his arm. "Sir, you must understand," he lisped. "I need to find the Champion."

The Lieutenant's eyes were on the moaning Nathaniel as he spoke. "The last time I saw your Champion, she was running through the castle's main entrance with Her Majesty. Now, Tarrant, I must go help my Archers."

Hatter dropped his hand and nodded. The Lieutenant ran over to Nathaniel, who'd stopped moaning. He looked away and tried peering through the mist towards the door of Marmoreal. He could just barely make it out when the lightning flashed. It was his only lead, but it was a lead that could possibly guide him towards Alice.

He sprinted down to the end of the wall, where it connected with one of the many towers of Marmoreal. Around the ivy-covered tower, Hatter could see the marble balconies lined all the way across the castle until the next tower. The center balcony, like the one he had once stood on with Alice so long ago discussing the matter of his reality, was conveniently positioned right above the Door. Beyond the Door was the courtyard, right up against the wall. Past that, where much of the fighting was taking place, was the pathway to the Door, lined up with pink trees. Several were aflame, along with the far towers. He vaguely hoped that Her Majesty would not have to see the tragedy.

Hatter's eyes shined a bright green as he went over his plan. He could see himself going through the actions, him succeeding-and before he knew it, Hatter was already sheathing his sword and pinning his precious hat against his lapel for safe keeping. The gusts of wind were already threatening to whisk it away from him, anyhow. If Chess couldn't have it, neither could the Winds.

Without another matter's thought, he jumped onto the ledge of the outer wall and leapt onto the tower, bandaged fingers clinging onto the ivy. With a sound of disgust, he spat a white flower from his mouth and grimaced. _Nicely done, Tarrant._

He hastily made the decision to not look down, just as he did exactly that. No one seemed to notice him, thankfully. The wind and rain was troubling him enough already. The ivy was wet and slippery, and the wind attempting to pull him away from the wall, the fiend. If Time could just help him across as swiftly as possible, he would be forever grateful.

He'd shimmied his way over to the other side of the tower when his left hand reached for ivy that tore away from the tower at once. He yelped – in a very manly manner, of course- and swung away from the tower, grabbing hold of whatever came to his fingertips. He was surprised to feel cold marble underneath his bandaged fingers. He was now, however, not turned safely towards the wall, but to the great, blundering sky before him. He took a long, deep breath, and took a leap of faith. Quite literally.

He landed uncomfortably on the railing of the first balcony, slipping on the wet marble and falling forward onto stone. He lay there for a moment, idly pondering why his life was as hard as the stone floor that his cheek lay against. That thought was cut short as an arrow sliced through the air above his head. Hatter quickly covered his head with his hands, and with widened eyes, turned his head to peer between two columns holding the railing.

Evidently, he'd been spotted by a beast that vaguely resembled the shukm of the Bandersnatch. It was grinning at him, as green as a rath, and began to notch another arrow.

Hatter jumped up and climbed onto the railing. He was mad, truly, but he was about to put on quite the show.

. . . . .

xX-MIRANA'S POV-Xx

Alice's sword was unsheathed once more as she marched about Marmoreal, the Queen trailing a bit behind, trying to keep up without losing her grace. Mirana admired her Champion's determination. She'd quickly transformed her grief into something else entirely, something to benefit from. She now strutted about the castle, chin held high, searching for Her Majesty's safety.

Mirana, however, was feeling weak and shaken. All the events of the past week or so seemed to catch up to her in frequent bursts of emotion. She held her hand up to her head, trying to steady herself. Her breath came out in short wisps. "Alice," she said.

She didn't seem to hear her. "Champion," she said a bit louder.

Alice turned to her, brow furrowed in concern. Perhaps there had been something in her tone to frighten the girl, for she came hustling forward. "Your Majesty," she said. "You look white. Er, whiter. Pale. How are you feeling?"

"I have no potions with me," she said, light voice quavering. Her knees felt weak. The room began to spin and Alice transformed into a three-headed maiden. Her arms dropped to her sides and she stumbled.

She heard Alice gasp, and suddenly there was warm pressure on her shoulders. Mirana looked up to see the three-headed maiden looking into her eyes. Mirana did not know which of the six eyes to look into, so she closed her own.

"Mirana," she heard a gentle voice say. "You don't need those potions."

It certainly felt like she did.

"Your kingdom needs you more than you need those medicines. You're becoming dependent on them, Your Majesty," she added hesitantly. "They are taking away from your strength, not adding to it."

Mirana sighed. There were two heads now. "I've feared that. It's simply. . . Since the death of my sister, I've felt responsible-"

"And you were wrong to." The voice had become stern. "What you said in the Throne Room to Stayne was the absolute truth. Not even Absolem could have said it better. At that point in Iracebeth's life, it was up to Stayne to make things right. My apologies, Your Majesty, for being so blunt, but you carry no fault."

Finally, Mirana could find Alice-the one-headed Alice-and lock eyes with her. She placed one hand on top of Alice's, still on her shoulder. "Thank you, Champion. You are correct." She looked away and took a deep breath. "I did not fail my sister."

There was a moment's pause where Mirana fully took in the background noise that had been present during the lapse of their conversation. She heard sections of her castle crumble to the ground. Earlier, she and Alice had rushed passed an open doorway. Mirana had peeked in; it was what was left of the nursery she'd been born in. She heard a muffled shout and the sound of arrows soaring through the air, followed by an assortment of thumps to the ground. So many stained glass windows featuring the history of her people had been shattered by arrows. Whole towers were aflame. The children missing from their wing. All was chaos.

Mirana met Alice's questioning eyes. "I wish to be with my people."

Alice frowned. "I mean no offense, but I'm not sure how well you could fight, Your Majesty. And what about your vows?"

Mirana laughed lightly at her expression. "I wish to heal them, and treat their injuries, Alice. Believe me, I know I am no fighter." Her jaw suddenly dropped. "I will have to renew them, Alice! I treated Stayne with violence and aggression!"

Alice seemed to be fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "I will go find a Guard to bring the injured to you. You will not be leaving this castle. Agreed?"

Mirana nodded. "Thank you, Alice. For so much more than you will ever know. I will be in the emergency ward, down below. Now go and serve your duty." She turned and glided down the nearest entrance to the Silver Staircase, her eminent glow back in place, exactly where it belonged.

Alice nodded to herself once Mirana was out of sight and ran off throughout Marmoreal. Every once in a while, she would find a monster lurking the halls of the castle, but they were taken care of quickly by the hand of the Vorpal Blade. Alice had suspected there would be more than she'd encountered; perhaps it had only been Stayne who'd burst through the Door earlier. Wherever he was now, she did not know. She planned to find out.

Finally, she faced the open Door. She began to run out into the destruction when she suddenly came to an awkward halt in the courtyard. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the horror before her.

. . . . .

xX-HATTER'S POV-Xx

Hatter gulped down any fear and jumped.

He felt like a buffoon (a term he had learned from Alice), leaping from railing to railing, soaring over whole balconies. His long legs reached the next railing with no inch to spare. He felt arrows, more now that he had drawn attention to himself, missing him by just the same measurement. The wind threatened to pull him over, but he was already almost to the center balcony.

With one more leap left, Hatter realized he would not be able to sit still for a moment. Surely, an arrow would lodge itself somewhere on his person. Thinking quickly, he pulled some fabric out from one of his many pockets in midair, muttering to himself about planning ahead. Clutching that fabric, he landed with a thud on the center balcony. He turned to the side to look noge below the balcony and then went to tighten his laces, but quickly looked back down with wide eyes.

It was the shining hair that had alerted him. Finally, he had found the blasted girl in blue. Although, she wore no blue today. She was fully decked out in silver armor, blade held in hand. She held it with both hands, slowly walking ahead.

Hatter's eyes paled, along with his skin. Possibly, his clothes, as well.

A troll the size of three Bandersnatches standing upon one another loomed before Alice. It was an ill-looking color, an abstract mixture of pink and green. (Hatter would never use it on one of his own creations. It was revolting.) It had two large eyes that seemed to be covered in a sort of film, and its nose was dripping something awful. Thick, black chains were criss-crossed all around its body, as if it had escaped capture. It wore both a dirty loincloth and a permanent scowl. Hatter imagined the odor was horrendous, as well.

Hatter gasped in pain, brought back to his own reality. He looked down at his left arm with distaste. An arrow had grazed him just below the shoulder. It burned, but the wound was shallow. Hatter kneeled down behind the column the telescope sat on. He pulled out a cloth and quickly tied it around his injured arm with fumbling fingers. Then, he took the fabric he'd pulled out earlier, still hanging from his pocket. He pulled it out. And kept pulling. And pulled some more.

He pulled on said fabric until he had a good-sized length of material in his hand. He tied it to the base of the column and yanked. Hard. Hatter smiled his signature gap-toothed grin. He held tight to the one end of the material and skirted up real close to the edge of the balcony, looking down below as Alice fought the troll. This time, there was no hesitation.

And for what seemed like the trillionth time that night, he jumped.

. . . . .

xX-ALICE'S POV-Xx

Alice said a certain word under her breath that her mother surely would have scolded her for, but she couldn't think about that now.

She yelled a ferocious battle cry-the troll had clearly already targeted her, anyways-and charged. Only as she got closer could Alice see how enormous the troll truly was. It towered over her. Nonetheless, her mind traveled back to all those lessons with Sir Lawrence as she went in for the attack. This one would die for him, as he had died for Wonderland.

The troll's hand, the size of a small carriage, reached down for her. Alice feinted right and rolled left, jabbing it in what she _assumed _was its ankle. It roared with rage, but seemed more angry than injured. Alice went to double back, but the same leg that she had stabbed suddenly kicked her away, sprawling her out on the ground fifteen feet away. She lay there for a moment, wheezing, waiting for the feeling of the wind being knocked out of her to fade.

A shadow crossed her vision during a lightning flash and she raised her sword straight into the air. The troll howled as it rubbed its foot in pain, glaring at her.

Alice stood up and stared right back. "That was for my friend," she said in a voice as chilled as ice. The rain continued to fall down her face. "The White Knight."

The thing seemed confused. Alice took the moment to charge, but it had recovered faster than Alice had anticipated. It swung its fist and connected with her stomach, knocking her farther away this time. Alice's body hit the center of the column near the Door and slid down until she landed roughly on the ground. She moaned. That one had truly hurt.

She felt for her sword, but it was a good ten feet away to her left. The troll was slowly advancing, grinning like a daft fool. It went to raise its fist once more, but then-

A figure swung down from a multi-colored material from above, landing between the beast and Alice. The material hung from somewhere above. The figure's landing sent up a splashing of rainwater; Alice rubbed her eyes and looked again.

The Mad Hatter stood facing the creature, hair still fiery despite the pouring rain, looking back over his shoulder at Alice. His eyes were a mysterious dark shade of violet. He flashed her his famous gap-toothed grin, hat pinned to his lapel. "Missed yae there, love."

It was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, despite everything she had recently encountered. "Hatter," she breathed.

He nodded, still wearing that smile, before turning back to the beast. It had advanced towards them. He ran at the creature, screaming a stream of Outlandish. Alice took the opportunity to lunge for the Vorpal Sword. She grasped it and ran to join the Hatter, who'd been ducking between the troll's legs and jabbing it as he could. The beast seemed _very _angry now, indeed.

Alice caught up to the skirmish, blocking the troll from kicking Hatter where he wasn't looking. Hatter glanced behind him and witnessed Alice stab the troll in the back of its thick knee. "Oh, thank you," he said.

"Of course." Alice pulled out her sword and jumped back, side by side, with Hatter.

"Tell me," he lisped, ducking underneath the troll's leg, "Where have you been all this time, Champion?"

"Where have _I _been?" Alice shrieked. She jumped away from a fist, breathing heavily. "I believe I should be asking _you_ that."

Hatter blocked a blow for Alice, smacking the troll away with the butt of his blade. Alice had been too preoccupied with staring agape at Hatter, who grinned at her. "I believe I asked first."

Alice flushed red. "Well, after I finished searching the entire castle for you and coming up with absolutely _nothing_, I had to _sprint_ all the way to the Checkerboard Field, for I also could not find the Bandersnatch-"

"That's because I called him-"

"-and then I did my duty as Champion to bring Mirana to safety, and then-" Alice's eyes widened. "_You _had my Bandersnatch? I swear, in a moment this blade will be on _you_-"

His eyes widened. "Noge!"

Alice's brow furrowed at him. If she had recalled that 'noge' had meant 'duck!' in time, she would not have been lifted up by the odorous troll and thrown to the far side of the courtyard. Her head hit the ground with a thud. Alice winced, trying to sit back up.

Hatter was at her side, hand on her back, helping her stand. "Are you alright, love?" She nodded. "Despite our efforts, I'm beginning to think we're not making much progress," he lisped.

She nodded, hand on her head. "I absolutely agree."

"I have a plan."

Alice smiled softly. Of course he did. "Tell me."

The troll had grown impatient of their exchange. It blundered over to the couple, hands reaching out to grab them both about their waists. Just as it reached them, however, they'd nodded to each other and ran off in opposite directions. The troll stood baffled there for a moment, looking in both directions and wondering which way it should go, when one of the chains across its chest tightened painfully. The troll yelped and looked down.

The Hatter had climbed up the chain, swinging off one end and grinning up at the foolish monster. The troll yelped once more as another chain snapped against its skin. Alice had just run up his leg, clutching onto the end of the other chain. The troll roared, beating its fists against its chest.

Alice and Hatter locked eyes and pushed off against the troll's back simultaneously. They swung past each other; Alice's hair billowing in the breeze, Hatter with a strange expression on his face as he stared at Alice, at her determined expression and beautiful, brave appearance.

They'd wrapped the chain around the troll's neck, who was trying to tear the chains away from his body.

"Again!" Alice yelled.

They pushed off once more, flying past each other, but Hatter suddenly grabbed her chain as he flew by, yelling. "Marry me, Alice!"

The troll tried to shake them off; the couple was forced to push away from each other and swing around the troll once more. Alice thumped against its back. "I already know you are _completely_ mad, but come again?" she yelled back, heart pounding in her ears. Had she heard him correctly?

The chain was fully wrapped around its arms; it struggled still, but at least its arms were pinned down. Hatter swung around to meet Alice at the monster's back. He clung onto his chain, violet eyes completely open to her. In them, she saw hope, love, and a nervousness that Alice found endearing. She watched as his fingers fumbled for his pocket and his hold on the chain nearly slipped off from the pelting rain. He pulled a small item out from his coat pocket, delicately holding it up for her to see. It was beautiful; a silver ring with one large dark green ruby in the center, with two small purple rubies on its sides, silver leaves traveling along the whole of the ring.

"This was my mother's," he said quietly. "It was one of the few things I was able to recover from the attack. I've kept this ring near the Tea Party for the perfect opportunity, but-"

The troll lurched forward. Unbalanced, Alice tumbled down the side of it, bringing her legs up and around the thing's head. She kicked it once, earning a grunt from it. She slid back down, still clinging onto the chain. "Obviously, there's no better time than the present, I know!" she called sarcastically.

"We must rid ourselves of this unwelcome gentleman," he lisped. He pushed off against the troll and spun around not once more, but twice. Alice let go of her chain, fearing that if she hadn't, she'd be tied up to the side of the troll. She slid down its leg and rolled onto the ground, watching Hatter finish off the thing.

Hatter's chain ended at its knee, where Hatter kicked off and flew backwards, sending the troll tumbling onto its back where it struggled, tied up in its own chains. It would be going nowhere. Hatter stuffed a thick cloth in its bellowing mouth.

He turned to Alice, finally, and marched over to her with a sense of his own determination. His eyes were a soft shade of violet, despite the struggle he'd just been through. At last, he stood before her. Without taking those eyes off her, he undid the pin on his lapel and placed his sopping wet hat upon his head. Alice smiled softly. Hatter gave a small smile back, taking her delicate hands in his marred ones.

"Alice Kingsley," he lisped softly.

She could not hear the rain hit the ground. There was no army behind her back. No towers were aflame, no gusts of wind threatening to pull her down with each and every blow, no death or destruction. Only Hatter and herself, and the air that separated them from each other.

"Alice," he said again. "If I am not mad, I'm not yours. You remembered me, and I will never forget you. I've lived a long time, and if you truly do intend to stay here, then you will, too." He ducked his head, his cheeks beginning to burn. "I- I need you, Alice. I can't really- Well, I'm not sure how to say this, actually- Didn't have much time to prepare, you see-"

Hatter was cut off by lips crushing against his. His surprise melted away into delight, his hands moving to Alice's waist to hold her there, though he knew he never could for as long as he liked. (For Time would never give him an eternity.)

Though he did not like it, Alice broke away, leaving only a mere space between them. He watched with wonder as this wonderful, beautiful, brave, daring, whimsical lass that made him go gallymoggers smiled up into his eyes.

"Hatter, the day I say no to you will be the day I finally figure out why a raven is like a writing desk. Which, needless to say, will never happen." She raised her brow.

She could feel his breath and feel his heart beat quickly along with hers, see his eyes widen. "So, that would be a. . .?"

She laughed. "Yes! Of course, Tarrant Hightopp!"

He still hadn't moved. If possible (and considering this was Wonderland, it ought to be), his eyes only got bigger, and a tad brighter. "Truly?"

She grabbed his arms, laughing more. "Yes! I will marry you! Wherever, whenever, and _however _it is done in Underland."

Well, she'd hardly finished the sentence when his arms were around her, twirling her around, shouting out "Callooh!" and "Callay!" Alice danced with him in the rain until he had to detach himself in order to not harm Alice during the most enthusiastic Futterwacken she'd ever seen.

He'd only finished half the dance before he came to a halt, torso facing the opposite direction, staring in Alice's direction and crying "Fiend!"

"Pardon?" Alice's brow furrowed as Hatter's body spun around whilst unsheathing his sword. She watched him run past her and understood. "Ah. . ."

Hater swiftly finished off the nomad monster that had wandered over to them. He wiped the blade clean on his coat, foot still tapping to an absent tune. He glanced at the slightly-amused Alice and shrugged. However, Alice realized with a sense of realization, the attack of this monster had only helped bring Alice back to a harsh reality. The need for peace and protection had only strengthened now.

Hatter looked up and witnessed the change in Alice's expression. He nodded and jogged back over to her.

"You must go back into the castle, Hatter," she said. "Find Mirana. Stay with her. She'll be in the emergency ward, assisting the injured."

His eyes narrowed. "I daenae like tha' idea, lassie." He looked on at her, studying her beautiful features. He sighed, shoulders sagging. "But I know that look." He took her hand in his. "I will find her for you, love," he lisped.

She smiled. "Thank you."

She went to pull away, but found herself rooted to the spot by Hatter's hold. She tilted her head to the side questioningly. He smiled wryly at her. "But Ah believe you're forgettin' somethin'." She felt an unfamiliar sensation on her hand and looked down; he'd slid the wedding ring on her finger. Alice smiled down at it.

"It's beautiful," she said. The lightning flashed; the colors of the rubies danced.

"Nae a quarter as beautiful as yae." He kissed her check and slid his hand out of hers. "Go. Be Champion. An' above all else," he added hesitantly, "be safe."

She smiled. "Of course." She watched him trudge up the stairs, only looking back at the top of the steps. His hair, no matter how wet, still stood out from underneath his hat. He gave her a wink and was gone.

Alice turned back to face the destruction. Now, she had so much more to fight for. Hatter, Mirana, Sir Lawrence's name, Marmoreal itself: Wonderland all in all. This new place she had come to love and call home. Each day, she was still learning something new. Until the day she finally knew it all, the land was hers to protect.

Yet no one (excluding Absolem) knew everything, so that day would never come.

Which meant that she would face all foes to protect it until her last breath was drawn.

Alice slowly walked into the ocean of evils beyond the courtyard, but there was only one man she was searching for. And she would find him. And she would end him.

For Wonderland.

. . . . .

**Rachel: Alice Kingsley, back with a vengeance, everyone.**

**Insanity: Alice Kingsley – a fiancé! Her mother would be so proud.**

**Rachel: Not if she saw the guy.**

**~ Thanks for checking out this next chapter! The following ones will definitely be a LOT shorter. I just couldn't really find a right place to cut this without having too many mini-chapters. The next one will be up soon. See ya then! ~**


	25. The Two Who Don't Belong

** Let us end this battle once and for all, my friends!**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing of AiW. If ya really need somethin,' go ask Lewis Carroll, Disney, or Tim Burton. . .**

** Inspirational Song: "In The End" - Black Veil Brides**

. . . . .

Alice found herself in the midst of a full-on sprint to the end of the courtyard. She could see the pink trees, still aflame. Never was there so angry a newly-wed before her, she imagined. Her cheeks were red as a rose, her chest heaving as though under immense pressure, and her eyes set dead ahead on the raging battle before her. She was heading for it all. Running towards the end. Willing and waiting to finish it with only the aid of the Vorpal Blade.

Alice felt the need to tie her hair back. The rain was unceasing and causing stray hairs of hers to stick to her face. She felt one scrape against her cheek and brushed it away impatiently. Again, it slapped the side of her face. Annoyed, she glanced over to see the flicker of something blue dart away in flash. "Absolem?" she asked, turning to her left.

What came sprinting at her with his dark sword raised in the air was most certainly _not _Absolem.

With a grunt, Alice was just able to dart and roll out of the way of Stayne's blade, which made contact with the wet, stone ground with a ear-rattling screech. Filthy water splashed onto Alice's face. Stayne cursed and recovered quickly, already slashing at her again. Alice rolled to the right and pounced back up onto her feet, sword raised for protection. The Knave yelled a battle cry and sent his sword sailing towards her side. Alice parried him and kicked him in the chin. Stayne, caught by surprise, stumbled back.

"You're through, Stayne!" Alice cried. She moved to pierce the Vorpal Blade in between his ribs, but was knocked aside too soon.

"Oh, no, this land's not yet mine, Alice," he hissed.

Stayne sliced at her calf, Alice a moment too late to block it. She squeals and instinctively leans down to hold pressure to the wound. Stayne took the opportunity to stand tall and kick Alice in the chest.

Alice gasped as all air escaped her. She landed somewhere near a pillar, the Vorpal Sword lying feet away. She felt her anger flare up again. _This isn't right. I am the Champion, and you are pure evil. You killed Sir Lawrence. You underestimate Her Majesty. You. . ._

From what felt like far away, Alice watched Stayne slowly stride up to her, his sword trailing loudly on the wet stone beneath him. "Oh, Alice," he sighed. "Alice, Alice, Alice. . ." He shook his head, frowning at her. "I will admit - I had hoped for more fight from you. Then again, I suppose I don't have time for more. I have a Queen to kill." Alice felt the world burn cold as he grinned at her. When he was finally by her side, he stomped down onto her hand. Hard.

Tears clouded her vision, but she refused to cry out. Still, she struggled to climb into a sitting position as Stayne leisurely raised his sword up high above his head, cutting through streams of rain.

The blade began to fall.

Alice closed her eyes.

And when she truly believed it was the end, she merely held on tight to the beautiful ring on her finger.

. . .

When the end did not come, she opened up one eye and smiled with joy. "Chessur!"

"Get off me, you foul thing!" The Cheshire Cat must have collided with him mid-arc and saved Alice's life once more. He was hissing and scratching at the Knave's face like a mad feline - which he was. This gave Alice the time to stand up, steady herself, and run for her blade. Stayne's cries of annoyance were unceasing.

Alice stood a few yards away from the man and cat's skirmish. She cleared her throat. Immediately, Chessur's attacks came to a halt. His head turned to Alice with a satisfied grin. Alice returned the smile and nodded. The head vanished to nothing, off to aid somewhere else in battle.

"That piece of fuzz won't be saving you again, Alice," Stayne threatened.

Alice smiled. "He won't need to."

Immediately, they fell back into their groove. One would strike, the other would block. Every once in a good hit, one would harm the other. Alice's cut on her calf ended up being a shallow one; it was not bleeding much anymore.

When Stayne tried to replicate the attack, Alice skipped over the blade and grinned. The Knave did not particularly enjoy the taunt. With the butt of his blade, he knocked her to the side.

Alice rose to her knees and raised her own sword, blocking Stayne's blow. Alice winced. Her body still hadn't gotten the chance to recover from all those blows that blasted troll had delivered her.

Alice met Stayne's cold eye with angry ones. He grinned at her, the snake. "That Knight trained you well, Alice," he said. "Hopefully, he taught you all he knew. I believe you've had your last lesson together, am I correct?"

She spat at him, making him grimace. Their arms were beginning to tremble from the force of each other's swords. "You're nothing compared to the man he was! You are a mere pebble - and he a boulder!"

"Is that why I still stand here on the battlefield?" he yelled. "And he lies in a heap?"

"You won't be for long!" Alice heaved with all her might, breaking away from his sword's reach. She quickly caught her breath, waiting for his attack, but he stood still, cynical eye trained on her form.

"Dear, Alice, I believe-"

"Enough chatter!" Alice lunged forward, aiming for his heart. She was through talking the moment Stayne strode into Marmoreal. She'd planned to take him by surprise, but he'd been trained, as well. He managed to parry the Vorpal Blade, but still a moment too late. Alice sunk the sword deep into his inner thigh. Stayne's scream of pure agony reverberated in her skull. She pulled the sword out of his leg and stepped aside, but not before the back of Stayne's hand made contact with her jaw.

Alice spun around and watched the wall turn before catching herself on the ground. She stared at her four hands before they merged together for two. She spat blood on the stone between them.

"Up," his oily voice spat. She felt a strong hand grasp the lip of her armor and yank her up onto her feet. She steadied herself and spun around - as confidently as she could, mind you - with her sword raised. With a strong sense of satisfaction, Alice saw that Stayne had blood pouring steadily out of the wound in his leg. It ran down and formed in a small puddle beneath his feet, mixing with the water.

"Not feeling so strong now, are we, Ilosovic?" She smirked.

He glared daggers at her from between his wet, black strangles of hair. "You," he hissed. "You had opportunity upon opportunity to rise up. To reclaim lost potential. To _join _me." He made a rather pathetic attempt to blow the hair out from in front of his face. "You could have _transformed _Underland!"

"It didn't need change, Stayne!" she yelled. "Look around you!" She gestured to the acts of war around her. Sections of towers were falling, frantic soldiers were calling, and Hell had seemingly broken free. "Wonderland is fighting back. I have had every opportunity to go back to the Otherworld, and still do have those opportunities. If I am not giving up now, I am not giving up _ever_."

She snarled at him. "How dare you try to take my home away from me? Your world was already perfect. You simply-" Alice's brow furrowed. She truly did not want to finish that sentence. She could not believe she was about to utter those words. It was true, yes, but sad.

Stayne's sly smile grew as she finished her thought for her. "Didn't fit in?" he asked slowly. He raised a single brow.

Alice sighed shakily as she felt her bloodlust fade. She liked to believe that everyone served a purpose in this world. Even her, when she was living in London with her mother and sister. She'd served a purpose there, surely? Proof of the excellence of her sister? A common topic of conversation for her peers? She _did _help expand England's trade by connecting their routes to China.

If she hadn't served her _own _purpose, then she had at least finished serving her late father's one. She felt that much was the truth.

Alice first strode onto this battlefield willing - even eager, if she can admit it - to mutilate this monster. And Stayne _was _a monster. But was she? How willing was she to completely change her being? To completely erase the girl who had first fallen down the Rabbit Hole? She would be worse than all those who had mocked her for being strange up in London. At least no one had threatened her _life_ up there. Just her pride, sense, and dignity.

"It seems your fight has made you irrational, Alice," she heard Stayne say. She looked up to see him stumble around in his gathering pool of pinkish water, skin shining sickly green. "You have picked up the habit of raising your fist first, and asking questions later." He chuckled. "Oh, the fun I would have had with you. . ." he trailed off.

Even in many years to come, Alice would never know what her choice that night would have been if not for the fact that Alice had already delivered the fatal blow. If she had killed Stayne, she would have been forever changed. Could she have remained a sufficient Champion to her Queen, or been too marred by her newfound being and risk the protection of her new home? But if she let him live, there would be a constant potential threat residing somewhere within Underland to risk them all, anyway.

In the end, that need to make a choice proved itself unnecessary.

Stayne's fingers relaxed his grip on his dark sword. The loyal blade clattered to the ground, spraying red water onto Stayne's chin. Alice stepped into the red, eyes trained on Stayne. Like Sir Lawrence, Alice had never pictured him so weak, nor so vulnerable. Yet they both collapsed before her on the very same night. How was it Alice always remained standing?

Without thinking, she cleared her throat. "You are a vile, despicable, foul piece of shukm," she heard herself say with strength. "You had committed crime upon crime against Underland and myself. For that, I came prepared to kill you." She lowered her voice. "It is-with newfound recollection, that I find myself questioning my cause." She glanced down at his wound again from beneath her lashes. "Even with that being the case, it seems Time has chosen today to be your last."

"No, Alice," he mumbled to the ground. "Do not blame Time. It is important to take responsibility for your actions. . ."

Alice swallowed uncomfortably. There was a moment when the two simply remained there, in the rain. Stayne, swaying on his two knees before Alice, head hung low and sword laying uselessly on the ground. Alice standing tall before him, Vorpal Blade waiting in her hand. A small part of mind vaguely registered the cries of the battle still thundering just past them, the two of them hidden by the thick, marble columns. All of them, her troops and his, were too absorbed by their own fights to notice them.

Stayne finally raised his head to look up at her with an unsteady eye. "Do it," he said. "Finish this quickly." His words were difficult to make out.

Alice's fingers danced along the hilt of her sword. "If you wish."

She bent down to pick up his sword and gasped when Stayne's hand reached out to grab her wrist. She hadn't believed he was still able to react that quickly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

He grinned at her, though it was shaky. "I would like to say my last words."

Alice fought her hand free from his grasp and stood up, Vorpal blade in one hand and his own sword in the other. She slowly walked behind him and placed both swords' edges against Stayne's throat in criss-cross fashion, silver upon black. She could feel him tense up and gulp. Stayne's last sight would be of his meager army fighting for their lives against her soldiers shining in White. The scene was illuminated by the many reflections of the flaming trees upon the watery ground. The air smelled of filth and smelled of smoke. This was the Knave's goodbye.

Alice cleared her throat, eerily calm. "Your last words, Ilosovic Stayne."

He spat out blood. "A question, if you will answer it." Alice chose not to respond. He continued on in his oily voice. "Does the fact that each and every day you lose a bit of yourself and become more cold bother you as little as it did me?"

Alice closed her eyes and thought. She did not know why, but she chose to take this last question of the Knave's seriously. She was well aware of her changes; everyone was. However, that did not necessarily mean it bothered her. . .

After a beat of silence, she opened her eyes. "Yes," she said. "Because for each piece of the Old Alice that I lose, I gain a new part of my true self here."

After some Time passed, she felt Stayne nod slightly and knew it was time. With one slow breath and two quick slices, she ended the Knave's life.

. . . . .

After taking advantage of the multi-fabric rope Hatter left hanging from the center balcony and obtaining a Hollering Horn (the Underlanian version of the Otherworld's horn - but much, much louder) from Lt. Blaze, Alice felt she was ready. She steadied herself in the front of the center balcony - one of the few still fully intact - and blew the Horn.

The sound echoed well throughout Marmoreal, out into the courtyard, and possibly even to those still fighting on the Checkerboard Field. Although, she had spotted the Tweedles earlier, making her think that the Whites had conquered there and returned to help back at the castle.

Slowly, a wave of silence and stillness spread out across the sea of tiring bodies. Even those who fought for Stayne stood still, confused as to why battle had ceased and why their leader was not in action. The Champion would provide them their answer.

Alice placed the Hollering Horn against her lips, chills running down her spine from the sudden silence. She easily spotted Mirana and the Hatter cautiously walk out of the castle, curious to the absence of clattering weapons. When they found her up on the balcony, Mirana stared in alarm, jaw dropped and all. Hatter's look, however, was full of pride and admiration.

"Attention to all soldiers and foes!" she called out. All eyes of different size, color, and number per being were on her. "I, Alice Kingsley, Champion to the Queen of Underland, declare this battle to be over and won!"

Unsurprisingly, this news was taken with alarm, most assuredly by the monsters Stayne had dragged onto their territory. Alice raised her hand. "I understand your protests. However, those of you from the Outlands no longer have a leader and therefore no form of Resistance." Here, Alice glared into the crowd, one hand on the railing. "You have two options. Option one. Retreat now, and return to the Outlands without any further consequences."

The beasts all stared back and forth between Alice and their fellow troops, as if asking for assurance that they had, indeed, failed in their task. Some were actually attempting to continue on fighting. They came to a halt when they heard Alice's anger and volume flare up once more.

"Option two!" she yelled. "You continue to sit where you are like such cowards until we find you! And then, you will end up like him!"

With her free hand, Alice grabbed hold of the oily, black tendrils of hair from the sack she'd brought up here with her and held the head of Ilosovic Stayne over the balcony for all to see. An integrated gasp from all who stared at the gape-mouthed head was shared among the crowd. Immediately, the beasts clamored away from the castle at the speed of the Bandersnatch. Alice did well to hide her grin.

As the monsters galloped away, the White soldiers threw up their helmets and screamed of victory. From her vantage point, Alice could event spot a few dancers. Others merely fell down right on the spot. Alice gestured down to Mirana for the medical team to leave the castle immediately and head into the crowd. Mirana seemed to understand, curtsied to Alice, and swept back into the makeshift infirmary. Hatter jumped up and down and began to clap for Alice, making her laugh. Even at times like these, he was able to make her laugh.

"Alice?"

Startled, Alice looked down at the railing. Mallymkun stood there with a thimble placed atop her head. "Mally!" Alice said. "It's nice to see you!" _Alive and breathing, especially_, Alice neglected to add.

"You, too, Alice," she replied. Alice noticed that the Dormouse kept wringing her paws together and glancing at Alice's hand. Holding the head of the Knave.

"Oh!" Alice squealed. "Apologies. Forgot about. . . That. . . " She quickly stuffed the Knave's head back into the sack.

"So. . ." Mally started. "You really killed 'im, eh?" she asked, looking up at Alice with those large eyes.

Alice sighed. "Yes. I did."

Mally's mouth fell into the shape of an 'O'. "Wow. You really 'ave changed, Champion."

Alice bit her lip before looking at her. She began slowly. "Am I the Champion, Mally? Am I truly the same girl who first fell down that Rabbit Hole? I think not, Mally. No, I am no Champion."

Mally ponders this. "No, you're not," she says slowly. "But you 'ave accustomed to Underland, ya 'ave. You're forgetting tha' you weren't the Champion when you first fell down, either. You did what you 'ad to do for the Majesty. An' that's the job of the Champion." She nodded with finality.

Alice looks back down at the Hatter, who is helping one of the nurses carrying a tray of various liquids down to the injured soldiers. Alice can tell that the nurse would much rather try to carry the two trays herself, for Hatter has already almost spilled the medicines on himself twice - no, thrice now.

"Yes. . . " Alice says. She turns back and smiles at the Dormouse, who stands small and proud in front of the brightening night sky, lacking of rain, lightening, or thunder. "Yes, Mallymkun. Thank you. I will make sure to remember that."


	26. The Goodbye

** I do believe it is time for us to pay our respects.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing of AiW. With that being said, Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Coming Home" - Skylar Grey**

. . . . .

It was a cool evening in Underland. All those around Alice sat together in their respective silence for the dead. She looked on with the others at the horizon, the sun no longer suspended in the sky above the Crimson Sea, where Hatter had once taken her so long ago. A chilling breeze sent small waves up to caress against the shoreline. Mirana stood there, close to the water's edge, facing the crowd gathered for the mass funeral. Alice admired her strength. Even here, facing hundreds of cheerless faces searching for some shred of light in their Queen, Mirana remained poised.

"Before we begin," Alice heard her say, "I believe we owe our fallen soldiers a moment of silence."

The crowd simultaneously bowed their heads. Alice had been curious as to the similarities between Underland's customs and the Otherworld's, where death was involved. (Though this was undoubtedly _not _the way she'd wanted to find out.) There was one grand difference in customs. Alice peeked out from underneath her lashes. Sitting in hundreds of white chairs were people decked out in rambunctious clothing. Yellows, reds, purples, greens. . . all as bright as the Cheshire Cat's grin. Alice felt this fit for a world full of color. Mirana said it was to honor the soldiers for their service to Wonderland. She had been horrified to hear that in London, people only wore neutrals, and mainly black. "How disrespectful!" she'd hollered. She'd then rushed to stuff Alice in an obnoxiously green dress before getting fitted into her own yellow one - _that _was an odd sight to see.

"Thank you," she said now. Alice lifted her head to the view of the Sea. Floating in the pink-ish waters were dozens of pearly white coffins with gold accents along their sides. On top of each was a bundle of purple flowers, laced together with a single, golden ribbon. There was one exception: the grandest coffin in front, with a bundle of pink flowers resting on top it.

The final resting place of Sir Lawrence.

_It is merely the __**body **__of Sir Lawrence, Alice_, she chided herself. Sir Lawrence had long been gone, his brave spirit off to wherever it is they eventually find peace. Nevertheless, the sight of his coffin filled her with dread. She had so many regrets, so many things she wished she'd said, rather than some she did. . .

She felt a bandaged hand rest on top hers. She looked up at Hatter and smiled softly, his eyes reflecting nothing but care for her. He sat to the right of her, and to his right sat the rest of their most trusted friends: Mallymkun, Chess, Thackery, the Tweedles. . . Absolem rested on Alice's free hand.

"You alrigh'?" Hatter whispered.

Alice nodded, looking back at the coffin with pink flowers.

He smiled. "I know yae are, Champion."

Alice sat up straighter as Mirana began to speak in a clear, slow, and considerate tone that reached every single person - or creature - in the crowd.

"We all know why we are here. As unfortunate as it was, the battle so recently fought for the sake of peace in our lands could not have been avoided. It was ugly, brutal, and violent - that much is clear to all here today. One like it has not been seen in so many years."

Here, she closed her eyes, hands trembling in the air. "Each of us has been touched by an unforgettable event in the past few days that has changed the course of Time here forever, where Death moves so slowly." Her eyes opened, brighter than before. "When a time such as this passes by, we must acknowledge those who surrendered the most out of all of us. That is why we have gathered here today. We come for our fallen, who fought for our future. We come here to recognize those who deserve far more than recognition. We come here for Underland, and the wondrous life it provides for us that is worth giving life up for."

Mirana opened her arms up to the crowd, many with tears clouding their vision. "I thank you for teaching the fallen how to be true, through to the end. They were the soldiers they were thanks to you, their family. It is now time we say a final Fairfarren to our fallen."

The crowd began to stand, Alice quickly jumping up after the most of them, making sure to not jostle Absolem in her palm. They all turned to the shore, hands on their hearts. Alice watched as Mirana made a great gesture, as if she were casting away some of the snow-white sand into the sea. The crowd copied her. There was a moment's pause. And then the coffins began to drift away, further to the other side of the Crimson Sea. Alice held the suspicion that if she were to attempt to sail to the other side of the sea, she would never find it.

Alice's stare remained glued to the pearly coffin of Sir Lawrence, watching it drift away and into the evening mist over the sea. Even as others around her began to stand, Alice stared at the glorious speck across the waters until she could only see a spot of pink. And in a flash, that, too, was gone forever.

Suddenly, she was surprised to feel the cold feeling of tears racing down her cheeks. She went to lift a hand to her cheek, but Hatter beat her there. She looked at him, lower lip trembling and feeling like a child again. It was simply was not fair. Rash, yes. Violent, of course. But brave, just, and determined? That was a man she would miss.

Hatter's blue eyes begged for her to feel happy once more. "How about a walk?" he asked.

Alice nodded, raising her free hand to her face. She smiled sadly at Absolem. "I'm afraid I have to release you now," she said.

"Oh, yes," he drawled. "For it was _I _clinging onto _you _during the ceremony." After another look at her face, Absolem's smirk diminished. "It was his true ending, Alice. He could not have written it better himself."

She nodded slightly, setting him down on the arm of her chair. She thought she saw Mirana wander over to them with curious eyes, but Hatter led her away to the shore of the Sea. He held her hand as they walked down the shoreline, Hatter not minding the small waves that kept dampening the ends of his pants. It made Alice smile.

Then she met Hatter's eyes and remembered why she felt so hollow.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Hatter lisped. "I wish I knew what to say, but as it is - I don't know how Otherworlders matter with Death."

"Don't apologize, Hatter." She shook her head at him. "If anything, I should be paying more attention to how _you're _handling things." His brow furrowed. She continued. "Or any of you, really. I must seem so sensitive."

"Not at all," he said pleasantly. His grip on her hand tightened. "You are the Champion, not a child. We know that. And. . ." He frowned slightly. "You were closer to him than many."

"Not close enough," she said quietly, without thinking. At Hatter's alarmed expression, she panicked. "No, no - definitely not what I meant. What I meant to say was, well, if I'd understood him more, or if I had been strong enough, it wouldn't have been impossible to-"

"Alice," he chided her. "Nothing is impossible."

She looked up at him. "Are you saying I could have saved him?" she asked quietly.

They stopped walking. He studied her, looking back and forth between both her eyes. Alice looked beyond him and noticed that it had recently gotten darker, and most of the party had gone. The mist from the Crimson Sea had begun to seep onto the snow-white sand of the beach. Alice shivered.

Hatter shook his head sadly. "No, Alice." He began to walk again. "What I'm saying is that even with _all_ the possibilities of what could have occurred in the past few days, that was what happened. That true death. He was a Knight, Alice. He died one. It was meant to be." He lowered his head.

Alice admired him for a moment. She'd thought Hatter had _despised _Sir Lawrence. She could feel the tension grow when he spotted her with him, or vice versa. A frightening rage often flashed across Hatter's face around him. Sir Lawrence had insulted him both to his face and his rear. They had clearly disliked one another, at least. And yet, here was Hatter, complimenting him on his virtues for her sake.

She very much did _not_ deserve the man.

"Do Underlanders always act so - welcome to Death's hand?" she asked.

"Oh, no, Alice," he immediately said. "You see, we all live a very long time here. When one of us finally dies - and not in such a noble fashion as a soldier's - we fall apart. Over Time, we all become very. . . close to one another," he finished, eyes on her hand in his.

She rubbed the back of his marred hand with her thumb. Her reward was his soft smile. She smiled back, but it soon fell. "Does this mean. . . Will I. . . Outlive you?" The image filled her with horror: a healthy, young Hatter. Still dancing the Futterwacken, designing hats, and dueling with friends. And her: old, ill, and gray. To be his wife. Until the day she died, all alone, leaving Hatter at the Mad Tea Party Table forever without her. It would be torture for the both of them.

His chuckle woke her up from her nightmare. "No, Alice. Our long lives are due to Time, not us. If He ever forgives me, I'll be gone before you, so I never have to live one day more without you."

"Don't say that," Alice scolded him. She wacked him on the arm, making him laugh again. "Especially today."

His laugher died down. "You are right. I'm sorry." He glanced up at the darkening sky and yawned. "And the reason you feel so - sensitive, as you put it - is because to us, the death of Sir Lawrence - or any of the soldiers, really - was meant to be. It was probably in the Orraculum," he pondered aloud.

"Wait," Alice said. Hatter jumped at her low tone. "Do you suppose that means Absolem knew? About all this?" She raised her voice.

"Now, Alice," Hatter said quickly. "You mustn't blame him. The Orraculum cannot be changed - you saw that, when we tried to stop Stayne from entering the Otherworld, remember?" His eyes widened. Perhaps it was not wise to question the blue caterpillar.

Alice sighed. "You are correct. . . "

Hatter sighed, as well. Then he grinned manically at her. Alice raised a brow at him. "What?"

"It seems the rumors of women are not true! Which, as it turns out, is a great relief to me, you know. With you being the Champion of Underland itself and all, I had thought I was going to be in a wreak of havoc for the rest of my life - Not necessarily, though. What I meant was - I am very much looking forward to our marriage, and I hope you are, too, despite what I -"

Alice elbowed him in the stomach and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you best prepare for my wreaking of havoc, Mr. Hightopp."

Hatter chuckled and put his arm around her. "I suppose I must be, Mrs. Hightopp."

Alice immediately stared at him, mouth open as wide as her eyes. "Mrs. Hightopp," she repeated.

He nodded at her, with a hideous attempt at hiding his smirk. "Mrs. Hightopp."

. . . . .

** Rachel: The next chapter, will, indeed, be the **_**final **_**chapter of this story, starting with Alice's Choice.**

** Insanity: Grab the Kleenex.**


	27. Epilogue

** Thank you all so much for sticking with me during both Alice's Choice and Alice's Turn, especially those that left heartwarming Reviews. Here is the end to that storyline. (Though I can ensure you that when the sequel to AiW is released in May of 2016, chances are I will be writing another major story.)**

** Disclaimer: I still own nothing of AiW. With that being said, Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Alice (Extended)" - Avril Lavigne**

. . . . .

The Orraculum had foretold of the Simulus Day* eons ago: the joining of the hands of the Champion and the one she would eventually choose for her own. Not only did the two join families, but the two joined worlds. This would be the first, lasting connection between Underland and the Otherworld. Were more to come? Only Absolem knew.

The Simulus Day occurred thirty days after Valian Day, when the people of Underland had to finally say goodbye to dozens of their best soldiers for the rest of Time. Her Majesty, The White Queen, had gathered everyone together in the green-glowing field just outside Marmoreal's walls for the ceremony. They didn't exactly call it a wedding - they referred to it as a Joining. When Alice learned this, she'd confusedly turned to the Hatter, wondering how he'd heard of marriage.

He'd laughed. "A wee, little lad from up above had mentioned it at a tea party once. Remember?" Alice rolled her eyes at the memory.

Alice hadn't wanted anything big, but Mirana insisted. The Champion agreed, if only to see Mirana's beaming smile. It had been a while since Underland had anything like this to be excited for. And everyone was taking full advantage of that. For what felt like weeks, all Alice heard of was this grand Joining. Honestly, all she wanted was to have Hatter finally move in with her, in Marmoreal. (As Champion to the Queen, it was her duty to stay within the castle's walls. Hatter didn't mind; this meant he would be able to work on hats more often, for courtiers and those of the like.) It was almost like being up in London once again, with all these festivities.

That had been her greatest concern for the wedding. Alice was _finally _getting married, the one thing her mother had always wanted for her, and she would never know. Hatter had held her for hours inside his workshop, just stroking her hair, singing softly under his breath to her. They both knew nothing could be done. Even Mirana had said so, so long ago. Perhaps one day, Alice could sneak back up to the Otherworld, just to see if they were alright. And if they were, she would then hurry back down home to Hatter, no questions asked.

But today was not that day, so Alice continued on with the ceremony, shaking these thoughts out of her head and finally focusing back on her surroundings.

She stood in the middle of the field with only a circular tea table in between her and Hatter. Alice wore her armor, though the Vorpal Sword was not on her. Hatter was wearing his kilt. Perhaps it was best her mother was not present - if she could see that Alice would not be getting married in a long, flowing, white gown, but in a full suit of armor instead, she would suffer a heart attack. When she saw the kilt, she would then actually croak.

On the table were only two teacups. The one set in front of Alice held a rich, earthy tea - Hatter's favorite. The one set in front of him was clear and sweet - Alice's favorite. Both were steaming. Alice looked up and saw Hatter smiling at her through the steam. She smiled back and looked around at their friends.

She didn't know most of the attendants, but the ones she recognized stood in front. The crowd formed a large circle around Alice and Hatter, giving them more than enough room. Mallymkun, the March Hare, Chessur, the Tweedles, McTwisp, and even the Dodo bird were in front. In that row's hands were two thick, intertwining ribbons of both blue and green that stretched all around the circle. Alice smiled at her friends; they nodded encouragingly back.

Unbeknownst to Alice, Absolem had come to land on the Hatter's shoulder. By the time she noticed, Hatter had paled and Absolem had flown away. Alice stared quizzically at Hatter.

"I believe," he lisped, "my life was just threatened by a butterfly if I were to do you harm."

Alice's laughter was cut off by the sound of Mirana's voice calling everyone to attention. She stood gracefully at one end of the circle, speaking about the importance of the day and what it meant to Underland. In addition to that, what this particular pair of people had done for Underland. Though Alice wasn't one of their own, she had grown to be a most valuable being in their world. The cheers of the crowd made Alice blush.

When Mirana came to the part about the welfare of the couple, Hatter took her hands into his. She was surprised to feel that he was sweating. Alice caressed his palms reassuringly, for which he seemed grateful for.

"And now," Mirana's elegant voice said, "for tea." She gestured to the cups, smiling at them.

The couple grinned at each other over their teacups before sipping. Alice enjoyed hers - she could see why it was his favorite. It was warm as it raced down her throat. She set her cup down and looked at Hatter - a chortle escaped her lips. He seemed to be fighting the drink down very hard. Either that, or resisting the urge to vomit. He set the cup down hard and smiled sheepishly at her after a great gulp. Alice shook her head at him, reigning in more laughter.

"Underland, I present to you Tarrant and Alice Hightopp! You may now kiss the Champion."

Hatter practically lunged across the table at her. They rested their hands on the sides of the table and kissed, the soundtrack of disorganized applause and cries of joy clashing in the background. She thought she heard music began to play, though she hadn't seen a band earlier.

Still lost in the moment of Hatter, she heard a whoosh of air to the right of her. "Now, now, Alice," a voice purred in her ear. "You're going to suffocate the poor man."

Hatter pulled away from the kiss and swiped at the vanishing form of Chess. "Argh, who needs air, you scoundrel?"

Alice laughed and looked down, only to note that the table was gone. Chessur must have made it vanish, along with his body. That didn't make sense until she noticed her friends all charging at her and Hatter with the ribbons still in their hands.

"Oh, dear," Hatter muttered.

Their friends tied them up like cattle, running around the pair in a circle. Mallymkun rode on top of the fumbling Hare's head, ribbons flying from her small paws. The Tweedles kept pushing past each other, trying to run faster than the other. Chessur played with the ribbons as he flew with them. McTwisp was just trying to not get trampled. Successfully, Alice was glad to see. Even Uilleam was trying to keep up with the others.

Finally, Alice and Hatter bumped into each other, tied so tightly together with blue and green ribbon that they stood nose to nose. She beamed up at him, and he down at her. He was her future. She would see that gap-toothed grin and ginger hair every morning for the rest of her life. They would wake up, drink tea, dance around together, protect the land, keep each other safe and sound, and love one another. Underland was her future.

"I am the luckiest Otherworlder," she said to him.

"No," he whispered. "Alice, you earned everything you have here. It's all yours."

"And now you, too." She grinned.

He shook his head. "You had me long ago, lassie."

Not knowing what to say, Alice filled the gap with a kiss. The cheers around her grew, reminding her that she wasn't alone. Never in her life would she be alone again. It had finally been her turn in life to think for herself, and this was the reward.

And by God, was the reward sweet.

THE END

** * Simulus: **_**Simul **_**is Latin for "together"**

** * Valian: **_**Vale **_**is Latin for "goodbye"**

** Rachel: Thank you very much for reading! If you ever feel like revisiting, or want to remember how this all began, feel free to go back and read ****Alice's Choice****. Or just start over here.**

** Insanity: Shameless advertising.**

** Rachel: Each and every reader/Reviewer of mine is awesome. Thanks for sticking around. I'll see you next time.**

** Insanity: AND in May of 2016. . . DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNNNNNNN.**


End file.
